Pope Ron
by pbow
Summary: What could possibly happen if Ron impressed the right people. Suggested by a review from Tragic warrior.
1. Suprise Visitors

Disclaimer and A/N: I have an obsession. It is neither magnificent nor a perfume. I'm addicted to writing and this is the outlet of my obsession. I receive no money for my written words because The Walt Disney Co owns the rights to the _Kim Possible _series and I no longer work for them. I do love getting reviews both good and bad and will respond to each and every single one of them if possible.

This story was suggested by a review from Tragic warrior. He/She wrote "If Ron was a Catholic he would probably be a good nomination for becoming the Pope the way he puts others first all the time." I figure why not! It refers to and draws on characters from the last few chapters of my story _Chasing Shadows,_ but this is a stand alone tale so you don't need to read the other story first. I have our teens back in high school as Seniors for this one but it doesn't use anything from season four. As it is in many of my stories, Bonnie Rockwaller is now Bonny, a good friend of Kim and Ron's. Sorry Rufus fans but the little guy is not included in this one, tho he is lovingly referred too. He is and always will be a Warrior Hero!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

POPE RON

Chapter 1 Surprise Visitors

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable were lying, lazily entangled, on the couch in front of the television half listening to the news half cuddling with one another. The duo had thoroughly discussed all that had gone on during their summer. The merry chase of Wade's phantom villain around the globe and the marvelous sightseeing vacation that resulted was at the top of the list of highlights. Their Senior high school year had just started and they had almost two whole semesters and the summer before their wedding in mid-August. The truce with all their foes, in force until the pairs nuptials and honeymoon were over, was holding and things were now going surprisingly well. Kim was maintaining her 4.0 grade point average and Ron had finally buckled down. He was pulling in mostly B's and a few A's were starting to appear. The changes in Ron's school work occurred after Rufus suddenly perished in a mishap while piloting a Tweebs created rocket, the lowest point of the summer. Rufus was in hot pursuit of a Villain when the missile exploded. Both Ron and Kim were devastated by the lose, and a replacement pet while hinted at was never really considered. Instead of dwelling on the loss Ron buried himself in school matters, in improving himself and in his devotion to Kim.

Ron let out a contented sigh. "Now this is the kinda school work I like KP. Following the election coverage of a new Pope is a piece of Naco."

"I have to agree with you there Ron," Kim giggled as she nestled further into his embrace and swirled a finger into and out of a fold in his hockey jersey. "It happens behind closed doors and all we have to do is wait for the white smoke to come out of the chimney. Though you would think after one week of secret meetings they would have elected a new Pontiff by now."

"Yeah," Ron tittered, "and you woulda thunk we woulda moved on to another important topic in our Current Events class."

"Well," Kim considered her fiancés point for a second, "nothing major is going on in the world. I'm sure we would change topics if a war broke out or an earthquake or tsunami hit."

"I know," Ron sighed again. "But spending the whole class period talking about the two cent raise in the postage rate was kinda boring today."

"You're right," Kim said with a yawn, "I almost fell asleep once or twice myself." The front door bell rang. "I'll get it!" Kim hollered to anyone within earshot as she tried to get up from the couch. Kim found the going difficult since Ron had both arms firmly wrapped around her waist.

Mrs. Dr. Possible poked her head into the room and laughed at the sight of Kim's struggle. "Never mind Kimmie I'll get it. You two look so comfortable there." Kim's Mother disappeared for a few seconds before she walked back in to the room. "Actually, it's for you Ron."

The teens started to stir but heard a gruff, "Don't get up you two." Retired Air Force Pilot Lieutenant Colonel Dan Grandness followed Ann Possible into the living room.

"Dan!" Kim and Ron gleefully chimed. They got off the divan and greeted their friend and frequent provider of many rides to their missions.

"What are you doing in town?" Kim inquired.

"I just dropped two VIPs off at Ron's house," Dan said and slyly smiled. He poked Ron in the chest. "When we found you weren't at home I figured you'd either be over here with your girlfriend or at Bueno Nacho."

"VIPs? For me?" Ron begged in curiosity.

"Yep," Dan clipped and got out his cell phone. He dialed a long series of numbers and waited all of two seconds for the call to connect. "Grandness here," he growled. "He's over at the Possible residence like I thought." Dan listened for a few seconds. "You're coming over here? I can drive back and pick you up in one minute." He listened to the person on the other end of the call. "Okay if you wanna hoof it. You know the house, it's the one I pointed out before we got to his place." Dan listened and nodded to the caller. "Okay, we'll wait for you here. See you in a few." Dan closed his cell and smiled at the teen couple.

"So who is it Dan?" Kim begged.

Dan's smile morphed into a sly smirk. "I'm not a liberty to divulge that information but let me say you're friends with one of them and I might get in a little quail hunting with the other while I'm here."

"Quail hunting?" Kim and Ron said in unison as they looked quizzically at each other. Realization struck them both at the same time. "Lieutenant Fluhberg!"

"But who's the second person?" Ron asked. "Who would travel all the way from the Vatican to visit me?"

Dan's smirk twisted to an almost evil playful grin. "I never said I picked them up in Rome. I met up with them in Go City. Anyway, let's go outside and find out." The former Air Force pilot, now charter jet owner/operator clipped off an about face and walked to the front door. Kim, Ron and Mrs. Dr. Possible followed.

As the four breeched the portal Kim and Ron spotted the Lieutenant they knew as a young Vatican Swiss Guardsman walking toward them in civilian clothes. Strolling arm-in-arm beside him was a raven haired teen. She practically lit up as she waved and yelled, "Hey Kim, Hey Ron!"

"Francesca!" Kim and Ron elatedly sang and ran to the girl. The three teens hugged and kissed their greetings and laughed and chattered as they made their way back to the Possible lawn. Kim introduced the visitors to her Mother.

"What are you doing in the United States Fran?" Ron questioned the brown-eyed beauty.

"I'm taking a couple of weeks off to check out some of the college campuses in the U.S.," Fran said blithely, "and the Lieutenant is my chaperon. Daddy insisted I have him along for my protection."

"But how did you hook up with Dan," Kim asked. "Wouldn't you two normally be flying commercial?"

"We were," Fran said, "but Daddy called last night and told us to get to Ron as quickly as possible. All the flights from Go City to Middleton were booked so we hired Colonel Grandness to get us here."

"Fluhberg here recommended my services," Dan said sheepishly and slapped the Lieutenant on the arm, "and I just happened to be in the vicinity. Don't worry none. I'm giving them a special rate as friends of Team Possible."

"But why would your Father say to come to me?" Ron asked in total confusion.

Fran shrugged. "I don't know. He..."

"Let's go inside and sit down." Lt. Fluhberg cut her off as he glanced around the neighborhood. "I'm not sure myself but Mr. Jackman said to find Ron and keep him safe until further notice." The Lieutenant pulled out his cell phone and speed dialed a number. "Sir, Fran and I are in Middleton and we're with Ron and Kim." Fluhberg paused as he listened. "I understand, I won't let them out of my sight for a minute." He paused to listen again. "Yes Sir I'll tell her." The Lieutenant hung up his phone and turned to Fran. "Sorry but your Father didn't have time to talk to you. He sends his love."

Fran smiled graciously as everyone walked into the house. "I understand. He must be swamped with the pandemonium that's going on at the Holy See."

Lieutenant Fluhberg turned to his friend Dan Grandness. "Are you available for the next few days G-Man?" he asked.

Dan smiled. "I have the whole month free if you need me."

They all entered the living room and sat down. Mrs. Dr. Possible asked, "Would anyone like something to drink? I just brewed up a batch of iced tea."

Everyone agreed iced tea would be swell and Kim chimed, "I'll get it Mom."

Mrs. Dr. Possible patted her daughter's hand. "No Kimmie I'll get it. You entertain your guests." She turned to Fran. "I swear, sometimes Kim can be so enthusiastic and helpful she forgets her manners."

"MOM!" Kim whined.

Mrs. Dr. Possible smiled smugly as she got up. She enjoyed the laughter at her Daughter's expense as she walked out the door to the kitchen.

"So Fran," Ron turned to the raven haired girl trying to change the subject and quickly divert the attention from his blushing girlfriend, "would your Dad be worried about your safety?"

"I doubt it. If you remember I know nine styles of Martial Arts." Fran said flatly. She wrapped her arms around one of Lieutenant Fluhberg's arms. " Besides, I got Frankie here to watch my back and Daddy would've told me to come home if he thought there was any danger." She leaned over and gave Fluhberg a kiss.

"Wait a minute!" Ron almost yelled, "what about Freddie... what's his name?"

"Farnsworth," Kim reminded him.

Fran giggled. "Freddie and his Father were recalled back to England right after your visit. They reassigned Ambassador Farnsworth to Japan and Freddie moved with him to Tokyo. Frankie and I hooked up at a social events a few weeks ago." She laced her hand with his. "We know we'll probable split up when I go off to college but we'll have some fun until then." Fran's hand quickly shot to cover her mouth. "Oh Gracious God No! I hope I'm wrong!" she gasped.

"Wrong about what?" Frank asked his girlfriend.

"I was talking with Cardinal Funicello about the election of the new Pope before we flew to the States and he went into sequester. He thought there would be a big disagreement between the Cardinals as to who would be a good Pope. I said they might have to look outside the usual names, maybe even someone who wasn't a Cardinal or a Bishop. He jokingly said it might be better to elect someone who was outside the faith. Then he got a strange look on his face and went to my Dad's office."

"You mean he went to the Security Office," Dan stated.

"Yes, my Dad's the Head of Vatican Security. Anyway I found out later he checked out Ron's dossier," Francesca confided.

"So?" Ron inquired innocently. Silence pervaded the room for a minute as everyone turned to stare at Ron.

Dan chuckled and said to Kim, "He's still a little slow on the uptake ain't he."

"Don't you get it Ron?" Kim asked her fiancé, "your name might be submitted."

"Submitted?" Ron puzzled for a moment before it hit him and he said aghast, "But I'm not Catholic!"

"Maybe it was just a coincidence," the Swiss Guardsman postulated.

"Yeah," Dan chimed, "maybe the Cardinal needed Ron's address to mail a note or invite to the funeral."

"We did attend the service," Kim said respectfully, "it was beautiful. But we didn't get a chance to talk to Cardinal Funicello, only one of his aides."

Ron blushed deeply. "He told us the Pope's final thoughts were about meeting us and eating the Naco dinner I made for him."

Silence fell on the room again. Ron suddenly shook his head violently in a mild panic attack. Well, mild for Ron. "But I'm Jewish! Isn't there a law or something that says I can't be Pope!?"

"Ron amp down," Kim chided her boyfriend. "I'm sure there's some Canonical Rule to that effect."

"I hope so," Ron said as he let out a long low sigh of relief. His patented goofy grin reappeared. "I think it was Alexander Haig who once said, 'If I am nominated, I will not run. If I am elected, I will not serve.'"

"Complete the quote Ron," Dan Grandness urged the tow-headed boy.

"There's more?" Ron asked, perplexed.

Dan leaned back in his chair. "The end of the quote goes, 'But if you beg me, I just might reconsider.' Would you reconsider if they begged you to be Pope?"

"Gosh... I don't know," Ron pondered for a second as he scratched his head. "Am I even qualified to take the job?"

"Ron," Kim chuckled, "you may not be super intelligent but you put everyone else's concerns first. You're generous, loving and extremely caring. If you performed a few Miracles you could qualify as a Saint."

Mrs. Dr. P came back into the room carrying a tray of glasses filled with ice and a pitcher of tea. "What are you all talking about?" she queried.

"We were trying to figure out why Frank and I were told to come here," Fran said with a laugh. "What would you think if I said we were here to guard Pope Ron the First?"

Mrs. Possible set down the tray and folded her arms. She said with an all-knowing smirk, "I would say we'd better notify everyone we sent an invitation to, the wedding is canceled."

"WHAT????" Ron screamed.

At the same time Kim slapped her forehead. "Ooooo that's right, all the Catholic clergy are celibate. The Pope is considered married to the Church."

"But Kim and I are getting married," Ron whined loudly. "I don't wanna marry an institution, I want Kim!"

Kim gave him a peck on the lips. "I want you too." The room suddenly erupted in a cacophony of voices as they all started talking at once.

"Now hold on a minute," Dan waved his hands quieting everyone down, "this is all speculation here. We don't know why The Big Fly," he motioned to Lieutenant Fluhberg and the raven haired girl by his side, "and Fran were sent here to Middleton by her Father."

"G-Man," Fluhberg moaned, "I wish you wouldn't call me that."

Dan Grandness smiled wickedly, "You don't mind it when you're my wingman on our quail hunts."

Fluhberg chuckled and smiled wryly. "Well, the ladies do seem to go for that kinda stuff."

Kim interpreted for her Mother. "When they talk about their quail hunts they mean they go out bar hopping to pick up women."

"I got that Kimmie," Mrs. Dr. Possible slyly said to her daughter. "When I was in college we girls would go out Tom Turkey hunting ourselves."

"MOM!!!" Kim whined. She shook her head violently to get the image of her Mother on the prowl for men out of her head. "T.M.I!"

Frank laughed lightly before changing the subject back to the real topic at hand. "Anyway, my orders are to not let Ron out of my sight. Since I'm also escorting Fran and can't leave her side I don't know where we're suppose to sleep."

Mrs. Dr. Possible looked at her watch. "That's right, it's getting late and you kids have school tomorrow."

"Fran could sleep in my room with me," Kim offered. "We both know multiple forms of Martial Arts and should be okay. We can take care of ourselves."

"I don't know," Fluhberg said scratching his head. "The threat, if there is one, could be against Fran. But her Father might think we'd be safer if we were near the guy with the Mystical Monkey Power. Even without using his Power Ron swept the floor with the second best fighter in the Vatican, Giovanni."

Ron almost beamed. "Maybe Mr. Jackman wanted Fran to visit me so she could pick up some fresh Nacos to-go for Cardinal Funicello and his friends."

Everyone laughed at that. Fran finally said, "I don't think that's it Ron. Daddy sounded very serious when he told me to get to you."

Kim giggled, "To Ron, Nacos are serious business."

"It looks like it'll be a sleepover here tonight," Mrs. Dr. Possible chimed as she got up. "You can all camp out here in the living room on the floor. Ron, would you help me get the sleeping bags out of the garage?"

"I won't need one," Dan said as he got up, "I'll stand by at the plane. Y'all know how to get a hold of me." He retrieved the visitor's overnight bags from his big black HumVee, bade his good byes and left.

Ron and Mrs. Dr. Possible got the sleeping bags and helped spread them out on the floor. After a few minutes of wrangling over who would use the bathroom first the ladies went in and the guys waited outside the door.

"You know they'll be in there a while," Frank said with a sigh.

Ron smiled. "Yeah but it's worth the wait. When KP finally comes out her breath will be kissably fresh. It's too bad she always waits for me to finish in there before we can say good night."

Lieutenant Fluhberg laughed. "Yes. It's strange that they'll kiss you when you have morning breath but won't say good night before you gargle."

"I heard that crack," the female voice came from the bathroom. Fran poked her head out the door. "Just for that you'll be sleeping in your own bag and I won't visit you during the night!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Notes: I will state here and now at the end of this first chapter I am not Catholic. I'm Methodist. I am not making fun of the Catholic Church or what they stand for with this story. I respect the Catholic community and their beliefs. If I make any errors in their traditions, rituals or ceremonies, it is only due to shortcomings in my research or expedience to move the story along. Yes, I do know of the edict issued by Pope Paul IV in 1559. _Cum Exapostolatus Officio _confirms only Catholics can be elected Pope. Disregard that Papal Decree for this story, Please and Thank You.


	2. School and the Call

Disclaimer: Disney owns, I don't. You know the drill.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2 School And The Call

Francesca Jackman awoke to a wonderful aroma. She glanced sleepily around the living room and found she was alone. Fran arose and, following the delicious odor, padded around the downstairs before she found the kitchen. Ron was busy at the stove while Kim and Frank were sitting at the table enjoying orange juice. Ron smiled as he turned and chimed, "Good Morning sleepy head. I thought we'd be late to school waiting for you to get up."

Kim poured a glass of OJ and motioned for the raven-haired girl to take a seat. "Have some fresh orange juice, I squeezed it myself," she said proudly.

Ron laid two plates out in front of Frank and Kim. "Go on and try it," Ron sang. "Kim is finally catching on to some of the appliances in the kitchen. She can operate the juicer, toaster and she's become one with the blender." Kim took a playful swipe at her beau. Ron dodged it and blew an air kiss back.

"That's right," Kim smirked, "but he still won't let me anywhere near the stove. At least not without a fire extinguisher or two handy."

The four laughed and Ron took Fran's breakfast order. Within a few minutes and with great flair, Ron quickly had everyone seated and eating with two extra plates in the oven holding for the Dr's Possible.

"Are we going to school with you today?" Fran asked Kim.

"I guess you have to," Kim said thoughtfully as she picked up a slice of bacon. "We both have a couple of test this morning we shouldn't miss."

"I'd sure like to skip em," Ron said before he scarfed down a huge forkful of blueberry pancakes.

Kim nudged him with an elbow. "Don't talk like that Ron, you're doing great in school this year."

"I guess," Ron said shrugging his shoulders as he mopped up the egg yolk with some toast. "It is starting to make some sense." He picked up the plates and silverware from the table, put them in the dishwasher and started to clean the counter.

"Ron cooks and cleans?" Fran giggled to her boyfriend. "I'd make a move on him if he weren't the Pope-to-be and Kim couldn't kick my butt."

Kim smiled, wrapped her arms around Ron's waist and hugged him. "Yeah I'm lucky," her countenance soured before she added, "I hope. When can you call and find out what all the hubbub is about?"

"Mr. Jackman said he'd try to call tonight," Fluhberg said. "Until then, we're in the dark."

Mr. Dr. Possible walked into the kitchen and chimed sunnily, "Good Morning everyone. I'm sorry I didn't get to greet you properly last night but I was at the space center working until the wee hours. The deadline for the G-96 rocket is coming up fast." Kim introduced her Vatican friends to her Father.

"I thought you were working on the G-95 rocket Dr. P?" Ron queried.

"We had to scrap that project Ronald, it was so behind the times," Mr. Dr. Possible seriously said, then enthused, "this new baby is cutting edge." He sat down at the table and, as he picked up the newspaper, sniffed deeply. "Say, do I smell bacon?"

"Yep yep!" Ron confirmed. "Breakfast for you and Mrs. Dr. P is keeping warm in the oven."

"Thanks Ronald," Mr. Possible stood up and got his breakfast out of the oven. "Say, Kim's Mother told me about the speculation. My only question is, how would Mr. Jackman know Ron's name was submitted as a candidate for the position? Isn't the College of Cardinals suppose to be sequestered?"

"They're suppose to be," Fran stated as fact, "but now-a-days the Cardinals have access to the Internet in case they need to get information about a candidate. It's easy to email anyone from behind closed doors. They keep up the facade just for show."

Mr. Dr. Possible nodded as he snapped open the newspaper, "That makes sense. Well, have fun at school kids."

Fran and Frank were about to walk out the kitchen door when Kim looked up at the clock. She yelled, "STOP YOU GUYS!!"

The two guest turned and stared at Kim. Just then the kitchen door slammed open just inches from the couple as two identical boys charged into the kitchen. "Can't catch me!" Jim yelled to his twin brother.

"Betcha I can!" Tim hollered back. They ran around the two befuddled visitors a few times before one of them peeled away to the cupboard and got out a box of cereal. The other immediately split off and grabbed the milk out of the refrigerator. They met at the table and swiftly assembled two bowls of breakfast.

"Jim! Tim!" Kim said harshly, "you almost injured our two guests!"

"Yeah so?" Tim begged indifferently.

"We can alway get absolution," Jim continued.

"From Pope Ron," Tim concluded.

Mr. Dr. Possible lowered the newspaper and glared at the twins. "Not if you're not sorry for your actions," he warned sternly. "Besides, we're not Catholic."

"Oh!" Jim and Tim uttered and shrugged. They dug into their breakfast without another word.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Since all visitors must check in, Kim, Ron, Fran and Frank stopped at the Middleton High School Main Office when they arrived at school. Frank Fluhberg presented his Vatican credentials to Vice Principle Steve Barkin who ushered the Swiss Guardsman into his office. The three teens tried to listen in on the conversation but couldn't make out what was said in the inner sanctum.

As the two men exited the office Mr. Barkin said sternly, "You have my permission to keep your cell phone turned on. It's school policy to have all cells turned off when inside the building but in your case I will make an exception."

Frank shook the Vice Principle's hand. "Thank You. I doubt I'll get any calls but I need to have it on just in case."

Mr. Barkin nodded. "I understand the situation," he said glaring strangely at Ron and uttered under his breath, "I think." Mr. Barkin returned his attention back to Fluhberg. "And the speculation we discussed will remain in my office." He turned to Kim and Ron. "Now, you two have a class to attend so..."

Ron saluted the Vice Principle and chimed, "I know I know, GET TO CLASS YOU TWO!!!" he hollered in a perfect imitation of the man who was standing in front of him.

Mr. Barkin smiled a wicked grin. "No," he said quietly, "I was going to say, GET TO CLASS YOU FOUR!!!"

Kim and Ron broke out in a fit of laughter when the door to the Main Office closed behind them. "I'm so glad Mr. Barkin is over the pickle incident Ron," Kim said when the laughter subsided. "You wouldn't have gotten away with that a year ago."

"I know KP," Ron said as he wiped his brow. "I've been wanting to do that for years!"

The four walked to Ron's locker and he got his books out. As they took the few steps to Kim's locker Ron wondered aloud, "You think Wade might be able to shed some light on the sitch?"

"Good call Ron," Kim said as she opened the door and her computer turned on automatically.

Wade Load, their web page keeper and friend appeared on the screen. "Morning Kim, what's up?" he chimed happily.

Kim smiled at him. "Good Morning Wade, we got a couple of visitor with us today. This is Frank and Fran from the Vatican."

Wade beamed at the newcomers. "Hey guys, I recognize Francesca from your pictures of Rome."

"Nice to finally meet you Wade," Fran chimed back. "Kim and Ron talked about you when they were at the Vatican but I never got a chance to see you."

"Wade," Ron started seriously, "not to be indelicate, but you're Catholic right?"

"Yes Ron," Wade answered, "why?"

"What's your take on the Papal election?" Ron asked.

Wade scratched his head. "It's hard to say Ron. Usually these things don't last for more than a day or two. Since it's been going on for over a week..." The teen genius shrugged.

"Could you do us a favor," Kim begged, "and check into any names of candidates that might be circulating around the Holy See?"

"Sure Kim," Wade said smiling wickedly before he took a sip of his ever present soda. "Anything specific you're looking for?"

"Yes," Kim said warily, "but we don't want to skew your investigation. Just let us know if any really out of the ordinary names pop up."

Bonny Rockwaller and Tara Monroe walked up to Ron and curtsied low. "Your Holiness," they giggled and laughed.

"You mean like Ron's name?" Wade asked slyly. An obviously doctored picture of Ron wearing the Papal robe and miter appeared on the screen. The Papal Ron was literally dripping with scantily clad women, a picture of Kim's face pasted over all of them. "Like this?"

"What? How?" Ron begged in total confusion.

"Jim and Tim sent it out in an email," Bonny inform the small group. "Don't worry though, they only sent it to Tara, Felix, Monique, Wade and me."

"Tweebs!" Kim growled angrily.

"Tweebs?" Fran begged in confusion.

"Twin... Dweebs!" Kim grunted. "Tweebs!"

"Oh," Fran tittered.

Ron laughed, "At least they didn't send it out in a general email to everyone in Middleton. Not like that picture of you foaming at the mouth." Ron leaned over to Frank and confided, "I have that one as my screen saver."

"That was moisturizer Ron," Kim said defensively but still slightly tweaked.

Wade cut in getting back to the main topic. "Anyway Kim, I'll check around the Vatican websites and servers and get back to you."

"Thanks Wade," Kim grumbled and slammed her locker door shut. They all went to their first class.

Mr. Barkin had paved the way, informing the entire teaching staff about the two Vatican visitors. Kim and Ron took turns introducing the two guests, there would be five or ten minutes of questions that Fran and Frank answered graciously then the class would settle down to the lesson of the day.

They finally made it to lunchtime and were warily picking at the slate gray hued mystery meat special when the Kimmunicator chimed.

"What cha got Wade?" Kim asked anxiously.

Wade looked frazzled. "Kim, I don't know what's going on. I couldn't find out anything. The security measures around the Vatican Internet sites and servers are tighter than normal and I couldn't hack into them." He hung his head in shame. "And all my contacts there wouldn't help me either. I'm sorry Kim, I let you down."

"Didn't you help upgrade the system a few years ago?" Ron queried his friend.

"Yes I did," Wade's ire rose and he slammed a fist on the desk upsetting his soda cup. "I don't know how but they found both of the back doors I installed and I couldn't get into the system."

Francesca spoke up. "Wade, the Holy See continuously scours the world for programmers and only hires the best. That's probably how they found your back doors. I know they have three or four people that only concern themselves with illegal entries and secret logins. Frankly, I'm surprised you weren't spiked."

"I don't worry about that no more," Wade beamed and leaned back in his chair. He folding his arms behind his head. "After the Team Impossible incident last year I created a anti-spike program that's flawless."

"I'm sure you did all you could Wade," Kim sighed. "Thanks for trying."

"I'll keep at it," Wade said with an angry scowl as he leaned back in and cracked his knuckles. "I'm not gonna let them keep me out." The screen went black.

"So we're back to square one until your Father calls," Frank said in exasperation to Fran.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Fluhberg's cell phone rang. Everyone was startled out of their deep thought and Frank quickly looked at the caller ID. "It's a Vatican number but I don't recognize it," he said as he flipped open the cellular phone. "Fluhberg here, who is this?" he answered. "Willy, how are you doing?" he chimed when he recognized the voice on the phone. Frank listened for a few seconds. "Yes, they're right here and we'll get back as soon as possible. We'll see you when we get home." Lt. Fluhberg peered out into the distance in deep contemplation as he closed his cell phone and said, "That was Willard Whyte, another of the Vatican Swiss Guard. He said Cardinal Blofeld told him to get in touch with us and bring Ron and Kim to the See as soon as we humanly can." He looked down at the phone in his hand and flipped it open. "I'd better notify Dan and have him warm up the plane."

Ron groaned. "I guess we're on the road again. Can I talk to a coupla people before we leave?"

"Who would you like to talk to?" Fran asked. "Your parents?"

"Yes, and two others," Ron said with a determined look on his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you have any idea what my little Ronnie wants to talk about?" Janette Stoppable asked Rabbi Katz and she and her husband sat down in the Rabbi's office.

"I'm not really sure," the Rabbi said as he leaned back in his chair at the desk. "Ronald was somewhat vague when he called me and asked to talk. He only told me there would be eight people coming in for a discussion."

"Eight?" Dean Stoppable pondered. "There are the three of us, Ron and Kim... and last night when he called to say he was staying at the Possible's, he said they had two friends from Rome visiting. I count that as only seven."

"I would be the eighth," the male voice came from the doorway.

"Father Zorin," Rabbi Katz said in delight as he got up and greeted his fellow Middleton clergyman. "You know Jan and Dean Stoppable," he continued as he introduced the seated couple.

The Catholic Priest smiled and shook hands with the Stoppables. "Yes yes, we see each other at the picnics and bake sales the Church has each year. Thank you for supporting the Catholic Church even though you are not members."

"You're part of the community and that's good enough for us," Jan said sweetly and smiled. "Can you shed any light on why we're here?" she begged the man dressed in black.

The Good Father shook his head. "No I'm afraid not. When Ron called me he only said he wanted to discuss a few theological interdenominational ideas."

Dean Stoppable let out a belly roar of a laugh. "I didn't know he knew such words."

Janette patted her husbands hand. "He is doing better in school this year Dear."

"I only hope you find our current dilemma just as funny Dad," Ron chuckled as the four youth walked into the office.

"Whatever it is Ronald," Rabbi Katz said to them, "you know we adults are here to help."

Ron waited until Kim and Fran were seated and Frank took up a position behind his girlfriend before he introduced everyone. "Rabbi Katz, Father Zorin, Mom and Dad, this is Francesca Jackman and Lieutenant Frank Fluhberg. Fran's Father is the Chief of Vatican Security and the Lieutenant is a member of the Swiss Guard there." Ron waited until all the pleasantries were exchanged before he continued. "Fran was visiting a few colleges when she got a call from her Dad. Mr. Jackman told them to come to Middleton as soon as possible and keep an eye on me." Ron folded his arms and waited for the adults to react.

Jan Stoppable asked the female visitor, "Did your Father give you any idea as to why you should come here Dear?"

Fran shook her head. "No Mrs. Stoppable, he didn't give us any reason. We just heard from one of Frank's co-workers telling us to return to the See immediately with Ron and Kim." Fran turned to the Catholic Priest. "Father, have you heard of any threats to Vatican personnel or Catholics in general?"

"No I haven't," Father Zorin said after a few seconds of contemplation. "Is that why you think you were sent here to Middleton?"

"That's one possibility," Kim said in a serious manner. She turned to Fran, "Tell them about your conversation with Cardinal Funicello."

Father Zorin cut in. "You mean Cardinal Antonio Funicello? The late Holy Father's," he crossed himself and kissed the cross hanging on a chain around his neck, "personal right hand man?"

Ron smiled wickedly at his parents. "Mom, why don't you show Father Zorin the pictures of Kim and me in Rome sometime."

Fran giggled. "Anyway, we were talking about the candidates just before he was sequestered and he thought there would be much disagreement. I suggested they might have to go outside the normal list of names. He said it might be better to go outside the faith. Then he got a weird look on his face and retrieved Ron's dossier out of Dad's office."

"Dear God!" Father Zorin whispered while crossing himself. Rabbi Katz broke out in a short fit of laughter. Mrs. Stoppable shook her head slowly with her eyes closed while her husband stretched out in the chair, folded his hands in his lap and stared at the floor.

Silence filled the room for a whole two minutes.

Dean Stoppable broke the hush. He looked up at Ron. "Son I..." his mouth hung open for a moment before it audibly snapped shut and he went back to gazing at the floor.

"Ron... Honey," Jan Stoppable said warily, "you're eighteen now and in charge of your life. If this is something you think you can do... well we'll support you in whatever way we can." She bowed her head and muttered, "But you know I've been anxiously waiting to hear the sound of babies in the future from you and Kim."

"But Mom," Ron smirked, "I'll be like the Father of the Catholic Church. That'll make you the Grandmother of the Church. You'll have millions of Grandkids."

Jan Stoppable shook her head and disappointedly sputtered, "It's not the same."

"I don't like it!" Father Zorin said as he slapped his hands on the arms of the chair. "NO! I don't like it at ALL!"

"Max!" Rabbi Katz chided. "Sweet Jehovah, don't you realize the potential here? The prospects of interdenominational relations?"

"But experience! He has no experience," the Catholic Priest retorted motioning at Ron with both hand.

"Does anyone have experience when they take on the job?" the Rabbi questioned his fellow clergy. "Ron and Kim have been fighting the good fight for years now. Ron has more experience fighting evil than you and I put together. He and Kim have been around the world quite a few times."

"But he's not even out of high school yet," Father Zorin tried to reason. "What does he know about politics or world opinion?"

"Ron is the most caring, most giving, most loving, most informed person of worldly events in my Synagogue," the Jewish Theologian stated exuberantly and turned to Ron. "By all means Ronald, take the position."

Ron stepped between the two clergy and waved his hands to stop the debate. "Wait a minute this is all speculation," he said forcefully. "We don't know why Fran and Frank were told to come here or why we've been summoned to Rome."

"And speaking of which," Frank Fluhberg said looking at his watch, "I think we should get going."

Fran's cellular phone rang and she answered it. "Hello... Daddy!" she chimed happily when she heard her Father's voice. "We..." Fran was cut off and listened to her Dad for a nonce. "Okay, we were just leaving for the airport but can you tell me what's going on, please?" She listened. "Dad Please! Is it a threat against me or our family?" She groaned in frustration when she heard her Father's answer. "Okay Dad we're on our way to the airport and we have a charter plane standing by. We'll see you when we get to Rome. I love you." Fran hung up the phone and shrugged. "My Father is a stickler for security and knows all about cell phone eavesdropping. Well, he says he couldn't publicly divulge what's going on. Those were his exact words." Everyone moaned in frustration.

The Good Rabbi's Secretary poked her head in the doorway. "You might want to turn on the television. There's a special report from the Vatican."

Rabbi Katz turned on the TV loud enough for everyone to hear. The picture was shaky but clearly showed a chimney with a vast amount of white smoke billowing out. The reporter was saying, "...we're located about a mile away so we apologize for the quality of the telephoto picture. But as you can see there is white smoke coming from the chimney of St Peter's Cathedral signifying the election of a new Pope. We've gotten word that an announcement will be coming in the next couple of hours as to the name of the new Pontiff. Speculation is rampant here in St. Peter's Square as to who it will be. Back to you in the studio." Rabbi Katz turned down the volume.

Ron stood up and clapped and rubbed his hands together. "Alrighty then. Let's go to Rome and find out what all the hoopla is about."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I'll add here I don't own any of the characters from the James Bond movies either. I'm using some of the names because I'm not clever enough to think up a few of my own and it stuck me as inane and slightly sinful to use Bond Villains as clergy.


	3. Decision Time

Disclaimer and Author's notes: The series _Kim_ _Possible _is owned by The Walt Disney Company. I get nothing from my written words but the cheers or boos from youz and my humbly smug satisfaction that I turned a phrase or two. The conversation in this chapter between Master Sensei and Ron, written in _italic_, is telepathic thought. We're one step closer to finding out what's happening but Ron needs to talk to a few more people before he can make the decision of his life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3 Decision Time

Ron pulled his forest green HumVee up to the passenger ramp of the modified MD 11 jet. Fran and Frank got out, got their bags and walked up the steps. Kim grabbed her suitcase and turned to Ron as he got his luggage out of the back of the Hummer. "I'll be inside Ron. Say good bye to your parents and join us as quick as you can." She gave him a quick peck on the lips before heading for the plane.

Ron walked to the driver's side window and leaned in to talk to his parents. "Mom, Dad, I have a funny feeling this is going to happen. Almost like it's a vision or somethin. You know what to do if it does."

Dean Stoppable patted his sons hand and said sincerely, "We'll get the Possibles and take your jet. We'll be in Rome before you know it."

Ron smiled. "Thanks Dad, I'll need all the support I can get. Maybe Rabbi Katz and Father Zorin would like to tag along."

"We'll give them a call and invite them," Jan Stoppable said smiling. "Perhaps your friends Bonny and Tara would like to come too. Oh, and Monique and Felix and Mr. Barkin."

Ron laughed. "Just remember the capacity of the plane is twenty people." A concerned look washed over his face as he slumped slightly. "Mom, I'm scared."

"Ronnie, don't be," his Mother cooed. "All those Cardinals and Bishops are only people, just like your Father and me. They're nothing to be scared of and the sitch, as Kim like to say, is no big for you either. Just remember, you've face down tougher villains and more dire situations than this."

Ron brightened with his Mother's words. "Thanks Mom, I'll remember. At least I might get a decent grade in my Current Events class from this excursion." He leaned in the window and kissed his parents. "I'll either be back in a day or two or I'll see you guys in Rome. Bye."

Ron waved to his folks as he climbed the stairs to the plane. The ramp drove away and Kim and Ron waved once last time before closing and securing the door. The MD 11 immediately started to taxi and Ron raced to a window seat to watch his parents wave through the smoky tinted windshield of the HumVee.

Kim sat down beside him and laced her hand with his. "A Naco for your thought," she said coyly.

"Oooooh," Ron groaned, "don't remind me. Lunch in the caf wasn't eatable and I'm starving."

"I'm a little hungry too. When we get to altitude you can raid the galley and make something for all of us," Kim giggled. "Dan always has a well stocked larder and I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"Where are Fran and Frank?" Ron asked looking around the cabin.

Kim laughed this time. "They found the bedrooms and are firmly ensconced in the smaller one. I told them the big one, the one we used when we flew from Rio to Rome and home again, was reserved for the Pope and his entourage."

The plane's intercom came on and Dan said, "Just to let you know we have immediate clearance for take off, so we don't have to sit and wait on the tarmac for air traffic to clear. For some strange reason they think the new Pope is on the plane." The pilot snickered a little and continued. "Oh, and there's a surprise waiting for you in the galley after we take off. Flight time looks to be around eight hours so sit back and enjoy."

Kim and Ron felt the plane turn onto the runway and immediately power up to full throttle without stopping. They were pushed back slightly in their seats as the aircraft took off into the sky. As the jet leveled off Ron said, "KP, I... I'm..."

Kim patted his hand and said in all seriousness, "Ron don't revert to your old self now. You've matured so much since the end of last school year, even before Rufus..." her voice cracked and trailed off as sadness filled her eyes with tears. Silence permeated the cabin for a minute before she sniffled and continued. "I, I mean you're a lot more sure of yourself, you have confidence."

"Last year I read somewhere you should develop character, not be one," Ron said softly before he turned to peer out the window. "I thought it sounded good, but I wondered if I changed that much... Well, I wasn't sure you'd keep me even as a friend." He looked down at his hands as if they were some foreign treasure he had just discovered. "And about that time the MMP started kicking in. I was sure that would scare you away even faster and I'd be alone forever."

"I know I felt extremely comfortable around you before when you were your old goofy self," Kim said in deep thought. "I found those changes you were going through last year fascinating, and a tad frightening, but not enough to scare me away. I was a little wary when you first showed me your MMP. Then your personality started to shift. I wasn't sure if the changes were due to the Monkey Power or something else. That threw me for a bit of a loop. I, I wanted to talk to you about it so I could understand and help." Kim peered down at the floor. "But then you sorta shied away and kept your personal space private. You didn't want to talk and I almost left you then." Kim looked Ron in the eyes and smiled. "Then Mom asked about you. We talked for over two hours and she thought you were afraid yourself with your new abilities and you needed a friend to be there for you. She also mentioned you were starting to put on a little muscle and had grown an inch or two since the last time she'd seen you two weeks earlier. That's when you caught me staring at you in Chem class."

"Oh yeah," Ron tittered. "I thought you caught me with my fly down or I had bats hanging in the cave." He automatically wiped his nose on his sleeve.

Kim giggled. "I did notice your fly was open but I also saw what a fine specimen of a guy you were becoming. That's why I kissed you goodnight at the end of our next regular Ron Night outing. I wanted to let you know everything was copasetic with us and I was ready to take things to the next level."

"I was wondering why you did that. I thought about asking you why but I sorta floated home in a daze and didn't come out of it til the next morning."

"I don't think I've seen your goofy grin any bigger when you left," Kim smirked proudly in self satisfaction. "I was going to call and say goodnight but Monique phoned and wanted to tell me about the latest fashions that'd just come in at Club Banana. It was way late when I got off the phone with her and I knew you had already gone to bed."

"No, I woulda been awake," Ron said quietly. "I didn't sleep at all that night wondering why you kissed me. I thought maybe Dr. Bortol mighta slipped another chip on you or Drakken made a nice Kim-Clone to lure me away and separate me and the real you. I think I was up to the fiftieth scenario when my alarm went off."

Kim blushed a bit. "I didn't sleep that night either. I filled an entire notebook with my different signatures. I couldn't decide between Kimberly Stoppable or Kimberly Possible-Stoppable. Then I started imagining what our house would look like and our kids and... well everything for the rest of our lives. Just the regulation school girl fantasies every girl has when she find THE guy."

Ron laughed out loud. "Let me guess. A two story house with ivory vines climbing the front and a white picket fence?"

"And a landing pad out in the backyard next to the kiddie playground and pool." Kim giggled and sighed. She saw the worried look on his face reappear. "Ron, I'm a little scared too. I am so looking forward to our nuptials. But if this is your destiny I'll sadly step aside. Let His will be done, I'll always have your back."

"Thanks KP," Ron said in relief. "Let's go see what Dan has in the galley for us."

They made there way to the little room and found the oven full of bags from Bueno Nacho. "Dan the Man!" Ron squealed in delight as he literally tore into a bag with his teeth.

Kim walked over to the intercom and turned it on. "Fran, if you and Frank are still hungry come to the galley immediately. I'm not sure how long the food will hold out now that Ron has found it." She flipped off the com and hungrily dug in herself.

They heard stomping noises coming from the back of the plane before Fran and Frank appeared in the doorway. "Did someone say something about food?" Fran asked. Her hair was slightly mussed and her shirt was buttoned askew.

Frank tucked his shirt in and wiped the lipstick from his mouth with his sleeve. "Yes, we're both hungry. I don't know how you can survive on that stuff they serve you in school."

Kim tossed a bag to each of them. "I do have a big stash of granola bars in my locker and we go to BN after school all the time."

Ron finished off his second Naco and greedily licked his fingers. "School does serve a mean pizza every Thursday."

Kim bumped hips with her boyfriend. "It's mean if you can get past the cardboard crust," she chided him playfully, "but we've had worse. Remember the army rations we ate when we were in Cambodia? They must have been fifty years old."

Ron laughed as he got sodas out of the refrigerator for everyone. "Or the whale blubber we had when Drakken stole that laser drill?"

"The dog biscuits were good," Kim smiled at him. "Bacony."

They all laughed and finished their meal. They were just cleaning up the wrappers when Dan Grandness' voice came over the com. "Fran, there's a call coming in from your Father. I'll patch it through."

"Francesca," Harry Jackman's voice came from the transfered telephone call, "are you there?"

"Hi Dad," Fran said happily, "what's happening at the Holy See?"

"Too much," he said tiredly, "way too much. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you earlier Honey but secrecy was of the utmost priority."

"So what's the big secret?" she begged.

"Early yesterday," Mr. Jackman started, "Cardinal Scaramanga contacted me via email saying he wanted to know all about Ron. Then I got another email from Cardinal Carver and one from Cardinal Stromberg. They all wanted to know about Ron; Who he was, what he does, the whole shebang. That's when I got a strange feeling and told you to go to him."

"I think we all know where this is leading Dad," Fran said smirking. "I talked to Cardinal Funicello before he was sequestered. He joked the College of Cardinals might have to go outside the faith for the next Pope."

"I see," the Head of Vatican Security said in realization, "that's why he came to my office and got Ron's dossier. Hee hee, that explains it!" he said in gleeful relief.

"Out with it Daddy," Fran said in a knowing frustration, "is Ron the Pope-elect?"

"I'm afraid so Honey," Jackman said. "Ron are you there?"

"Yes Sir," Ron chimed in warily, his voice cracking a tad.

"Ron, you have the option to decline the position. I know you and Kim Possible are set to get married after school lets out." Mr. Jackman paused for a few seconds to let that sink in. "Listen, I have a hundred thing to do right now but I'll call you in an hour just before the announcement. I'll get your answer then and pass it along to the Cardinals. Just remember, you can still decline after the announcement is made."

"Thank You for the time to think Mr. Jackman," Ron said politely. "There's a lot to consider and we've hashed over some of it already. I should have my answer by the time you call back."

"Good boy Ron," Mr. Jackman said, "I'll talk to you in one hour. Fran Honey, I'm sorry I had to put you through all this."

"I understand Dad," Fran said honestly. "We'll talk here and be ready for your call in one hour. I love you."

"I love you too Franny. Bye." The connection was terminated.

Dan came back onto the com. "Just to let you know I was listening in. Congrats Ron."

"Thanks Dan," Ron said, "but I haven't decided if I'll accept it or not. There are a few people I'd like to talk to, you being one of them. I'll be up to the cockpit in a while." Ron turned off the intercom and faced Kim. "We should call our parents and tell them to head out ASAP."

"I'll call Wade and have him make the calls," Kim said as she got out the Kimmunicator. "Who else would you like to talk to Ron?"

"I'd like to contact the one teacher I know I can always trust," Ron answered with a quirky smile.

"Master Sensei," both Kim and Ron said in unison.

Ron went to the master bedroom and sat down on the large mattress. He folded his legs into the Lotus Position and started to meditate. _"Master Sensei,"_ Ron thought to the elder Japanese gentleman, _"do you have time to talk for a minute or three?"_

_"Stoppable-san,"_ the white haired ninja and head of the Yamanouchi School thought back, _"I am honored to hear from you but why the unconventional means of communication?"_

_"Honorable Teacher, I'm on a plane right now headed for Rome and I don't want anyone listening in on this conversation," _Ron told him. _"What I'm about to tell you won't be announced for an hour and I need your wisdom and guidance."_

_"I am always here for you Stoppable-san. Please proceed."_

_"I'm sure you heard Pope Paul the Eleventh passed away," _Ron started.

_"Yes we heard the news. He was a good man."_

Ron continued, _"Yes he was. Kim and I got a chance to meet him a few weeks ago. I even made Nacos for him."_

_"You are most fortunate to have met the Pope,"_ Master Sensei thought to Ron. _"I have a feeling this is leading to the news that is to be announced shortly."_

_"Yes Master Sensei,"_ Ron said with a slight sadness in his thoughts. _"It seems I also impressed one of the Cardinals too. He submitted my name as Pope Paul's replacement and I've been elected Pope."_

_"It is a great honor," _Master Sensei chimed. _"To be nominated to such a prestigious position in the world is something you should feel honored to receive, but reluctant to accept." _

_"It is my reluctance that drives me to contact you," _Ron said to his Japanese teacher and friend. _"Am I worthy of such a position? Can I handle the job? I'm not even sure if I'm entitled to the title of Ultimate Monkey Master."_

_"Not to mention the fact that you and Possible-san are engaged to be married."_

Ron sighed to Master Sensei, _"Yes, I have all that to consider. I'm in major overload right now and I need your words of wisdom Teacher. Please and Thank You."_

Master Sensei thought/smirked to Ron,_ "It seems I am not the only one you learn from Stoppable-san. I have heard Possible-san say those words whenever we meet."_

_"Hey, that's right," _Ron pondered to his teacher. "_But getting back to the matter at hand, do you think I'm capable of handling such a job? I'm so confused right now it feels like I'm driving down the white line on a highway at night. I don't know which way I'm headed!"_

The old, white-haired gentleman paused for a moment before he thought, _"As Robert Frost wrote, 'The middle of the road is where the white line is- and that's the worst place to drive.' I can not tell you to take the position or not. You must make a decision and it is a decision only you can make. I can only say to you, you are capable of many things Stoppable-san and your heart and mind will lead you down the path you are destined for."_

_"But what about Yamanouchi?" _Ron asked. _"Isn't the Ultimate Monkey Master suppose to head the school?"_

_"Do not worry yourself over such matters Stoppable-san," _Master Sensei told Ron. _"Before your arrival there was another being groomed for the position. She is also a Warrior Hero, like you."_

Ron sighed a heavy sigh of relief. _"Thank you Master Sensei, for your time and wisdom. You have relieved my mind of a few things."_

_"It is my honor to assist you on your long and arduous journey through life," _Master Sensei thought to Ron.

_"No, it is my honor and good fortune to have a friend and mentor such as you," _Ron thought back. _"If you listen to the news you'll hear my decision in about an hour. Good bye for now Master Sensei."_

_"I too sense we will talk again soon, my pupil."_

Ron took a long slow breath and let it out. He felt two arms snake around his waist so he grabbed the hands and pulled one up to his mouth to kiss. "How is Master Sensei?" Kim begged.

Ron smiled as he laid back on the bed and curled into Kim's arms. "He's well, and as cryptic as ever. He wouldn't tell me to take the job but he did say I'm capable of anything and I should follow my heart and mind."

"You are capable Ron," Kim cooed. "As I said earlier, you've greatly improved over the past year. You have so much more focus and confidence now I think you can handle being Pope if you put your mind to it... Potential Boy," she giggled.

"Riiiight," Ron laughed. "At least if I'm Pope I won't have to worry about any algebra problems anymore. I'd probably have assistants to do them."

"So are you any closer to a decision Ron?" Kim asked her almost constant companion of fifteen years.

Ron gave Kim a peck on the lips and said, "I'm almost there. I want to go up and Thank Dan for the Nacos and talk to him for a minute. KP, could you do me a big favor while I'm up front?"

"Sure Ron," Kim said with a shrug, "what cha need?"

"Could you ask Wade to do some research for me?" Ron leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"I can do that if you want," Kim said and smiled at him. "And I think I know what you're getting at too."

Kim somersaulted off the bed and went to the Communications Room to surf the web.

Ron meandered up to the cockpit. He poked his head in chiming, "Hey Dan, Thanks for the chow."

"Just part of the service," the pilot chuckled. "I knew you guys were called out of school during your lunch period and I've heard you complain about the grub. I put two and two together and called for take out. Some guy named Ned said if it was for you and Kim he would gladly deliver."

Ron sat in the co-pilots seat and laughed, "Yeah that sounds like Ned. We are his best customers."

Dan turned on the autopilot and face Ron. "Have you come to a decision yet?"

Ron whined playfully, "Why is that the first thing everyone asks me!"

Dan Grandness shrugged. "Because it's the hot topic of the hour?" he ventured. "So?"

Ron shook his head, "Not yet, I'm still gathering intel. What's your take on the sitch?"

Dan leaned back in his seat and let out a long breath through his nostrils. "Well Son, I think you'd make a fine Pope. You definitely have the heart for it. My only question to you is, are you willing to give up Kim. Are you ready to sacrifice your happiness with her to selflessly serve Humanity?"

Ron scowled. "Yeah, that seems to be the only sticking point to the whole deal. Everyone thinks I'm ideal for the job but I'm not sure if I'm willing to let Kim go." He looked down at his hands folded in his lap. "Maybe Mr. Spock had the right philosophy when he said, 'The needs of the many out weight the need of the few.'"

"Or the one," Dan soulfully finished the quote as he turned back to the controls. "You have about twenty minutes before the call." Dan flipped a few switches and put his head set back on. "And just to let you know, ten minutes ago the Italian Airliner Space Administration informed me this flight has been officially designated _Pope Ron On_e."

Ron scratched the back of his head and tittered, "Really." He got up out of the copilots seat and walked to the door. "Thanks again for the BN, I'll be in the main cabin when the call comes through."

Ron made his way back to the cabin and sat down in a big comfy seat. He pulled his wallet out and gazed at a few of the pictures. Ron said to one snapshot of him proudly holding a naked mole rat, "Rufus old buddy I wish you were here. You were the one guy who could always point me in the right direction."

"Who is Rufus?" the feminine voice came from the seat behind him.

Ron stood up and peered over the tall chair back. "Francesca. Well, Rufus was my pet naked mole rat... or I was his pet human depending on who you talk to." Ron pulled the picture out of his wallet and handed it to her. "We were really close."

"A naked mole rat?" Fran pondered. "That's a very unusual pet."

"Yeah well, my Dad's allergic to all kinds of animal fur so..."

Fran ran a finger lovingly over the picture. "You and he were close. Where is Rufus now?"

Ron's countenance fell. "He passed away on the same day the Pope did."

"I'm so sorry Ron," Francesca said sadly. "How did it happen?"

Ron fought back a tear. "He was piloting one of Jim and Tim's experimental rockets while we were chasing Monkey Fist in the Alps. Rufus pushed the engines way over the red line trying to catch the Villain and it exploded."

Fran passed the picture back to Ron as she sadly said, "That's a horrible way to die."

Ron scratched the back of his head and weakly smiled his goofy grin. "For an animal whose natural habitat is underground he dearly love to fly. He passed away doing something he really enjoyed in pursuit of justice."

"And it was a spectacular explosion that knocked out Monkey Fist and his minions so we could capture them," Kim chimed in as she walked up to the two teens. "Rufus always said he wanted to go out with a bang or on a mission, so he got both his wishes. I think he lived a good life and he told me he dearly loved you Ron."

"He said he loved you too KP," Ron said lovingly to Kim. "Did I tell you he wanted to be my best man at our wedding?"

"Wait. Rufus could talk to you two?" Fran queried in confusion shaking her head.

"In his own special mole-speak kinda way," Kim giggled. "I really miss him. He would probably tell you to accept the nomination Ron. Rufus really loved adventure just like you do, and this could be the adventure of a lifetime." She leaned in and whispered in Ron's ear for a minute.

"Bull?" Ron queried and his face lit up. "Of course!" Ron wrapped Kim in his arms and kissed her fully on the lips. When they came up for air he sighed, "Thanks KP."

"You realize it means we'll have to cancel the wedding," Kim smugly said to Ron, "but I think it will all work out. Here's my plan."

She whispered in Ron's ear again and his face lit up in shock. "Are you sure?" Ron almost yelled in disbelief as he blushed a deep beet red.

Kim giggled and nodded to him. "I positive Ron. Even if our plan doesn't work for some unknown reason I'd still want to do it. I want us to do it."

Dan's voice cam over the intercom. "Ron, your call is coming through."

Ron and Kim kissed briefly and sat down. "Patch it through G-Man," Ron said in his most serious tone.

There was a slight snap, crackle and pop before they heard Harry Jackman query, "Ron?"

"Yes Mr. Jackman, I'm here," Ron answered the Head of Vatican Security, "and before you ask, my answer is yes."

"Are you sure Ron?" Jackman queried. Fran got up and ran to the bedroom. She swiftly came back into the cabin with Frank in tow.

"Yeah I'm positive," Ron stated firmly. "The way I see it, the Church is in need of some young blood at the top. It's needed to bring some fresh ideas and I guess I'm the guy to do it."

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Cardinal Funicello said cutting in on the conversation. "As a matter of fact, that's just the way I phrased it when I put your name in as a candidate."

"Your Eminence," Ron said in surprise when he recognized the voice of the previous Pope's Aide. Ron was taken aback. "Why? What?"

"Since you lack episcopal character," the Cardinal informed everyone, "you need to be ordained as a Bishop immediately so you can be elevated to Pope."

"Canon 355," Kim said and quoted, "the Cardinal Dean is competent to ordain as a Bishop the one elected as Roman Pontiff if he needs to be ordained."

"Correct Miss Possible," the Cardinal said with obvious surprise and admiration in his voice.

"I took some time to read through most of the Canonical Laws and such," Kim said nonchalantly. "No big."

"Very good," the Cardinal said. "So let's get started. Ron, before the assembled and those listening to this ordination, do you renounce your previous beliefs and accept God and the Holy Roman Catholic Church as the one true religion?"

Ron scratched the back of his head. "Yeah I guess so."

"I'll take that as a yes," Cardinal Funicello sighed.

The Cardinal forged on for a few minutes more, asking Ron specific questions that he would answer. Finally the Cardinal stated, "As duly designated Cardinal Dean, I now ordain you a Bishop of the Holy Roman Church." The three other people in the cabin cheered and congratulated Ron.

Cardinal Funicello waited until the hoopla died down. "Ron, you'll need a Pontifical name. Have you thought of one?"

Ron's goofy grin came out. "Yes I have. I'd like the name Pope Ronicus the I."

Kim smirked, "Ron and his Roman numerals." She laughed out loud.

Fran asked, "Where did you come up with the name Ronicus?"

"He was a Roman Gladiator that fought many great fights and defeated a dude named Drakkus Maximus who wanted to take over the world," Ron stated, looked over at Kim and winked. "We learned about him at the Middleton History Museum."

"Very well... Pope Ronicus," Cardinal Funicello said mulling it around his mouth. He warily asked, "Have you thought about what you want to accomplish as Pope? Do you have an agenda?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do have a few things on my mind," Ron giggled. "First off, I'd like someone to get a hold of Francois the Parisian hairstylist. We'll need to lay in a supply of Le Goop." He turned to Francesca, "I want to look good as the Pope. Appearance matters to them guys."

The Cardinal laughed. "There's always a ready supply here at the See. As you said, appearances matter to us guys. Anything else?"

"Yes, I'd like to start cutting back on the robes and jewelry and ornaments. They're so stuffy and stiff shirt-ish."

Cardinal Funicello spoke almost to himself but everyone heard, "I've been trying to get rid of the robes for years." He raised his voice to the gathered. "We might be able to arrange that. It would have to happen over time though. We wouldn't want to upset the traditionalist right away."

"Fine and dandy," Ron chimed and he linked hands with Kim. "And one more thing. I'd like to get a few of the Bishops or Cardinals together and research the hot topics of the day. I'll give them a few to discuss right away."

"I believe you are talking about a Synod of Bishops," the Cardinal said warily. "A group of Bishops are convoked by the Pope to work on specific issues and work on only those until the Pope dissolves the Synod."

"That sound like what I had in mind," Ron said smiling his goofy smile. "Oh, and one more thing. I'd like to appoint Kim Possible as my personal Ambassador to the world. She's had plenty of experience traveling and assisting in world situations. I think she would do a great job."

"I'm afraid what you're asking is impossible," the Cardinal warned. "The Pontifical Legate in General has alway been a Bishop since they are Ambassadors to all the Catholic Churches in the world and have to perform Liturgical Ceremonies."

"Liturg... what? Well, we can work on that one," Ron said disheartedly. "Otherwise, I think everyone should stay where they are. I don't think anyone should lose the job they have now."

"Very good Bishop Ronicus," the Cardinal answered, still trying to get his mind around the name. He must have bowed deeply since his voice faded slightly from the call. "Do you have anything else you'd like to discuss at this time?"

"No," Ron said cheerfully, "I think we're Chauncey." Ron raised his voice a bit. "Dan you listening?"

"Yes Ron," the pilot said.

"How much longer til we get to Rome?"

"We're not quite half way there," Dan informed everyone. "I'd say we have a remaining flight time of four... maybe four and a half hours... Pope Ronicus."

Ron, half serious half laughing said, "Cut that out Dan, I ain't Pope yet! Cardinal Funicello, is there gonna be someone meeting us at the airport to take us to the Vatican?"

"It's already arranged."

Kim spoke up. "Dan, can you stick around and pick up our folks? They'll be coming in on our plane."

"That big black bird Ron got you with his first Naco check?"

"Yes, Please and Thank You," Kim sang.

Dan broke out in a huge fit of laughter. "Anything for His Holiness, Pope Ronicus the Eye."

"DAAAAAAN!" Ron screamed, "cut that out!"

"Ron, you're gonna have to get used to it," Dan chuckled and added deliberately, "Your... Hol-Eye-Ness."

Ron turned his attention back to the man in the Vatican. "Cardinal Funicello, I'm not sure how many people are coming on our plane from Middleton. It will probably be both of our families, a couple of the local clergy we talked to and a few friends."

"We'll contact them and find out how many people are arriving," the Cardinal informed Ron. "We'll have accommodations ready for everyone."

"Thank You your Eminence," Ron said. "Listen, I'm a tad wiped from the stress of today so I'm gonna get some sleep now. I think I'll need to be wide awake when we get to Rome."

"That's a very good idea Bishop Stoppable. There will be a small press conference when you land at the airport. Nothing very big. You'll answer a few quick questions and then we'll take you to the Vatican," the Cardinal informed him. "But I'll be there to greet and assist you when the plane lands." They said their good byes and the call ended.

Kim got out her Kimmunicator and turned it on. "Hey Kim," Wade said smiling brightly. "How's Pope Ronicus the First holding up?"

"Wade," Kim said warily, "were you listening in on our conversation with the Vatican?"

"Sorry Kim," Wade said still beaming, "I was still nosing around and picked up the phone call. What cha need?"

"First off, start recording all the news channels. We should probably get the big announcement on tape."

Wade leaned back in his chair. "Already done."

"O-kay," Kim said cautiously. "Second, are our parents in the air yet?"

"Actually they took off an hour after you did," Wade said as he typed into his computer. "Ron's Mom told me she took his funny feeling to heart and decided to follow you. With the extra speed your plane can achieve they should arrive in Rome a half hour or less after you do."

"Can you patch me through? Please and Thank You," Kim asked as Ron walked over and put his arm around her waist.

Wade's image was replace by one of a somewhat jovial party scene in the multi-room. "Hey, we were playing our video game!" Jim and Tim yelped together as they appeared to be laying on the floor in front of the big screen TV. Wade had obviously switched it so Kim and Ron were on the tube instead of their game.

"Official Vatican business Tweebs," Kim harshed at them. "Where are Mom and Dad?"

"Mom!" Tim shouted

"Dad!" Jim yelled.

"It's for you!" they both hollered.

Mrs. Dr. Possible walked into frame. "Hi Kimmie, any news yet?" She was joined by her husband and the Stoppables.

"We just got off the phone with the Vatican and Ron accepted," Kim informed them. "You should be getting a call from Cardinal Funicello or his aide shortly to find out who all is coming. And it looks like quite a crowd," Kim marveled.

"It is," Mr. Stoppable said laughing. "Besides the six of us there's Rabbi Katz and Father Zorin, and Bonny, George and Tara decided to come."

"And Felix, Monique and Ned," Mrs. Stoppable added.

"We were able to pick up Slim and Joss on the way," Mr. Dr. Possible chimed in, "and Nana."

Mrs. Dr. Possible looked around the room and spotted someone headed toward them. "Oh, and one more person."

"STOPPABLE," Steve Barkin almost screamed, "WHAT HAVE YOU GOTTEN YOUSELF IN TO THIS TIME!?!"

"Hey Mr. B," Ron said sunnily then smirked, "and from now on you will bow before me, kiss my ring and call me Your Holiness."

"Not until after you're installed," Barkin rumbled loudly.

Ron shrugged. "Suit yourself. We'll see if we can find a seat for you on the podium or if you'll haveta stand with everyone else in the crowd."

Mr. Barkin slowly got down on one knee and bowed his head. "Sorry... Your Holiness," he grunted.

"Anyway," Kim glowered at Ron then turned her attention back to her parents, "Dan will wait for you at the airport and drive...well, some of you to the Vatican. You can make arrangements with the Cardinal for everyone else."

"Will you still be at the airport Kimmie-Cub?" Mr. Dr. Possible asked his daughter.

"Maybe maybe not Dad," Kim said smiling. "We'll be landing about an half hour before you. We might be at the See before you touch down."

"You know there will be a ton of media when you arrive," Mrs. Stoppable said warily to Ron and Kim.

"Yeah I figured as much," Ron said laughingly to his Mother. "But I think the Vatican has its own hangers and I'm hoping we'll be able to avoid most of it. There's suppose to be a small press conference with a few questions just to introduce me."

Mrs. Dr. Possible peered sadly at her daughter. "Kimmie, there's one thing I was told to pass along to you from Father Zorin."

"Yes Mom?"

"He said you and Ron should not be seen in public together," she said in angry frustration, "at least not walking hand in hand like you normally do. Propriety and all that..." she almost swore ending the sentence but simply shook her head and grumbled.

"I already thought of that Mom," Kim said slyly.

"You have?" Ron begged his soon-to-be ex-girlfriend in astonishment.

Kim turned to the Pope-elect. "Yes, I was going to tell you before we got some sleep. I'll follow you when we get off the plane." Kim whispered in his ear, "We have to put up a front. Don't worry, I'll only be a few steps behind you. Remember I got your back."

"The paparazzi isn't the only thing you should be worried about Stoppable," Mr. Barkin chimed in. "You realize you're going to take hits from all side for your youth, your inexperience and especially the fact that you're not Catholic."

Ron smiled at the teacher. "Part of that's already taken care of Mr. B. I've been made a Bishop!"

Father Zorin stomped over to the television and pointed the photo album he had been perusing at Ron. The title on the collection of pictures read, _KP/RS Pope Pictures. _"That boy, a Bishop!?!" he yelled.

"Canon 355," Kim informed the man in black. "The Cardinal Dean, Cardinal Funicello ordained Ron as a Bishop when he accepted."

"I still don't like it," the Good Father muttered under his breath then bowed to Ron. "Sorry for my outburst Bishop Stoppable."

Ron smiled warmly to the Priest. "I understand your feelings. If I were in your shoes I'd be a bit tweaked too. But remember, envy is a deadly sin."

Father Zorin chuckled lightly as he hefted the photo album a few times. "I guess Rabbi Katz might be right, you do have what it takes to be Pontiff."

"Thank You Father Zorin," Ron said sincerely. "Coming from you that's a great compliment. Now if you don't mind I'm a bit wiped from all the excitement and would like to get some sleep. I'll see y'all later."

Everyone bade their Good Byes and Kim turned off the Kimmunicator. She linked arms with Ron and started for the bedroom. Fran and Frank stood in their path and bowed and curtsied to Ron. "Bishop Ron," Fran said as she placed her hand gently on his free arm, "you did very well today. Congratulations, Pope Ronicus the First."

Frank extended his hand. "Same here," he sincerely offered with a smile.

"Thanks you guys," Ron excepted the congratulations and yawned. "I think we all might do with a little shuteye before we face the music."

The four walked back to the bedrooms and said their Good Nights.


	4. Arrival

Disclaimer and A/N: Disney owns the rights to everything in the _Kim Possible_ TV series. I receive nothing for this folly except the joy of writing and your praise or ridicule. I'll accept either. I blush from the bravos and learn from the loathe. Pope Ron. I am having such a hoot writing this!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4 Arrival

When Ron's Mother said there would be a ton of media at the airport she grossly underestimated. As the plane came in to land they could see two whole parking lots filled beyond capacity with news trucks and satellite vans. Ron estimated the piles of cable strung from the lots to the hanger could circle the globe at least once. (But you know Ron and his track record with anything math related.) As the plane taxied up to the hanger Ron looked out a window at the huge gathering of people and paparazzi and wondered aloud, "A little press conference? Is all this for me?"

Kim laughed out loud, "Yes, it's all for you... Your Holiness."

The jet came to a halt and Dan's voice came over the intercom, "Ron I just talked to the Cardinal. He said you should be the last to get off the plane. You're to stop at the top of the stairs and wave for a moment before you walked down, kiss the ground and shake hands with everyone."

"Ewww! Kiss the ground!" Ron squealed in disgust and spat a couple of times while wiping his tongue.

"It's a Papal thing Ron," Fran answered. "It signifies your Thanks to God for a save flight. And don't forget Bishop Stoppable, the Cardinal is still a higher rank than you so be sure to kneel on your right knee and kiss his sleeve."

"I'd rather be kissing Kim's..." Ron muttered before he was cut off.

"I'd rather that too Sweetie," Kim said slyly, "just keep your head in the game and you'll be alright." She gave Ron a peck on the lips. "Just for luck," Kim giggled. She noticed Ron's cheeks were growing ashen like he was going into panic mode. "You are going to be alright?" Kim begged in all seriousness and shook him gently by the shoulders.

Ron began to breath again. He could see a sign of relief in Kim's face like he just gotten some normal color replacing his pallor. "Yeah KP, I'll be fine as long as they don't want me to make a speech or nothin."

"Oh but you will. You're going to be leading a Mass in Latin at your Papal Inauguration," Fran stated.

Kim laughed, "That's right. You were suppose to take Speech and Debate class with me next semester. I guess you're going to get a crash course in it fairly soon. At least you got a B in Latin class last year, even without the salsa dancing and salsa eating."

Dan came back and unlatched the door. Before he opened it he asked, "Are you ready to face the jackals Ron?"

"J-J-Jackal?!?" Ron sputtered.

Kim laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "It won't be that bad. You've watched me face the press before. Just remember to be yourself."

"It's what got you here in the first place," Dan shrugged.

"Are you coming with," Ron asked the pilot.

"No Ron," Dan said shaking his head as he opened the door. Fran and Frank walked out and down the stairs. "I need to take care of your luggage. I'm going out the back ramp with the Hummer to pick up your folks, remember?"

Kim ran her hand through Ron's messy mop of hair and neatened his red jersey a bit. "I'll see you in the limo," she growled seductively as she pinched Ron's butt and swiftly exited the jet.

Dan laughed and motioned out the door with a thumb. "Your turn, Your Holiness."

"Did you know there's a rattling noise somewhere in the master bedroom?" Ron inquired.

"Your stalling Bishop," Dan said sternly. "Get going or I'll toss you bodily off my plane."

"You better believe I'm stalling," Ron said with a slight panic as he hesitantly sidled his way to the door and tried to peek out.

"And don't trip on the steps," Dan said off handedly. "You remember what happened to President Ford."

Ron stopped in his tracks and winced. "No, what?"

"He fell down."

Ron made it to the doorway and he turned to shake the pilot's hand. "Thanks for everything Dan. You sticking around for the party?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Dan said. "Now get going."

When Ron didn't move Dan took a menacing step toward him. The Pope-elect involuntarily backed away and found himself on the platform above the steps as a roar came from the gathered crowd. Ron twisted around and saw the throng of people and sea of cameras. Strobe lights popped and one kilowatt lights atop video cameras turned toward him. Ron pointed at Dan and mouthed, "Oh, you are so dead." He quickly spun on his heels and faced the multitude with a smile. He waved to everyone and wondered to himself, _"Just_ _how_ _long_ _is_ _a_ _moment_ _anyway? I should look that up in a dictionary. Wait. I didn't bring my dictionary with me. Maybe they have one at the Vatican. Of course they would. They probably have one of the original Gutenberg editions. No wait, Daniel Webster invented the dictionary. Gutenberg printed the first Bible!"_ He looked down at the base of the stairs and spotted Cardinal Funicello standing next to Kim, Fran and Frank. The Cardinal was applauding and secretly waving for Ron to descend the stairs.

Ron firmly grasped the handrail and took a few steps. _"Okay, I can do this,"_ he thought to himself. He waved with his free hand and glided down a few more stairs. He looked down and saw he was only half way down the steps. His goofy grin spread across his face as an idea popped into his head. _"Hey! Why not!" _Ron sat on the rail and slid the remaining way on his butt. At the bottom Ron hopped off, waved with both hands in the air and let out a huge, "BOOYAH!!" Remembering what was to come next, he quickly knelt and kiss the ground before getting up. Cardinal Funicello walked over to Ron with a scowl on his face. Ron knelt again and reverently kissed the Cardinal's sleeve. As he arose Ron whispered in the ear of the robed cleric, "Sorry. I decided I was going to be myself and have some fun with this."

Cardinal Funicello grinned and said, "I understand Ron. There's a short reception line and when we get to the podium I'll say a few word. Then they're all yours."

The two made there way down a long row of dignitaries and Ron dutifully shook each proffered hand. Suddenly he found himself standing beside a small podium overflowing with microphones.

Cardinal Funicello stood behind the mics and waved his hands in the air to quiet the crowd. "We are here to greet the Pope-elect, Ronald Dean Stoppable." He turned to Ron and smiled. "Or should I say Bishop Stoppable. As you just witnessed, his youthful exuberance is part of the reason he was nominated. He may be young but he has a world of experience behind him. As it was stated in the earlier press conference, Bishop Stoppable is believed to be the second youngest person to be elected Pope. Only Benedict the Ninth is considered younger but we're not really sure. Records have been lost over the centuries and Pope Benedict is thought to have been between the ages of eleven and twenty. At eighteen years old, Ron is two months younger than Pope John the Twelfth." The Cardinal crossed himself and continued. "There is much to do so we'll keep this press conference short. Bishop Stoppable, would you like to say a few words and take some questions?"

Ron stepped up the the podium. "Thank You Your Eminence, for your kind words. I will try my best to live up to those and the expectations of the College of Cardinals." Ron faced the crushing swarm. "I think I was nominated and elected because I made a lasting impression on Cardinal Funicello and my predecessor. My good friend Kim and I were blessed to visit with Pope Paul, God rest his Wonderful Soul, shortly before his death. He was a great man and had some badical ideas. I will continue working on those and a few of my own." The news reported started tossing questions at Ron. He waved them down. "I'll tell you about them after I've run em by a few of the people at the Vatican." Ron scratched the back of his head. "You see, I am a bit new at this and I have a lot to learn before I really dig in and get going. So with that..." Ron looked at the Cardinal and waited a second for him to smile and nod, "I guess I'll take a few questions."

The press began hurling questions at him again. Ron pointed to a svelte, gorgeous looking female reporter in the front row. "Signora Mento with Italiano Presso," she beautiful reporter said. "Are you going to continue your friendship with Kim Possible? I understand you were going to be married and I have a follow up question."

Ron laughed lightly. "Our wedding might of been canceled but KP and I are friends for life. From what I understand I have another marriage to take care of now. I'm getting married to the Holy Roman Catholic Church."

Sra. Mento politely laughed along with the crowd. "Kim, what do you think of all this? Will you continue to save the world?"

Kim stepped up to the microphones, "I think this is all so wonderful for Ron, he definitely deserves it. I'll support him in whatever way I can but I also think this is his press conference and I'll just stand behind him. That's all I'll say at this time." Kim stepped back and folded her hands behind her back. She bowed her head, closed her eyes and ignored the rapid fire questions thrown at her.

Ron took his place behind the mics and waved the throng to silence. "If KP says that's all she has to say you can take her word on that." He quickly pointed to a gentleman in the front.

"Monsieur Imberbe, Paris Monde Mercredi," the bearded man said. "Do you think your inexperience will be a deficit?"

Cardinal Funicello started toward the podium but Ron grinned at him and the Cardinal backed away. "Inexperience?" Ron begged. "How am I inexperienced? I've been fighting Satan and his evil Villains for quite a few years now. I'm on my fifth passport and I've seen a whole lot of the world and the condition it's in. I don't think I have anything to worry about inexperience. I might need to learn the ins and outs of the way the Vatican is run," Ron giggled, "but I'm a fairly fast learner."

The French reported pressed on. "But your transcripts from high school show you're..."

Ron cut him off. "My high school transcripts are suppose to be private and confidential and I think the Vice Principal will have a few choice words for you when he gets here."

"YOU BETTER BELIEVE I'LL HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY TO THAT FRENCH GUY!" Mr. Barkin yelled as he crashed through the people behind the podium. The Middleton High School Official towered over the reporter and cracked his knuckles. "You, me, we're going to find a private office, NOW!"

Ron stepped back from the podium and hissed at Frank, "You wanta go with them and make sure Mr. B doesn't break any international laws... or the guy's nose?"

The Swiss Guardsman smiled wickedly and nodded. He followed Mr. Barkin as the Vice Principal grabbed the reporter by the collar and dragged him toward the offices inside the hanger.

Ron saw the Middleton contingency making their way toward the podium. He waved for his Mom and Dad to join him. Making sure they were facing the right way so the cameras could get a good shot, Ron kissed his Mother on the cheek and shook his Father's hand. Ron put his arms around his parents waists and said to the gathered, "This is my Mom and Dad, Janette and Dean Stoppable." He waved down the mass of questions fired at the couple. "I'm sure they're both tired from the flight and we should get going." Ron took his Mother's hand and led them to Cardinal Funicello. After a brief introduction they made their way to the line of cars and Ron waved one last time before he climbed in.

"You guys made good time," Kim said to the Middleton parents as Ron sat down next to her.

Mr. Stoppable laughed and patted his wife's hand. "Ron's Mother had the autopilot kick in the afterburners when she heard he would be having a press conference. For some strange reason she thought Ronald wouldn't do so well."

"Oh, pish-posh," Mrs. Stoppable chided him. "I just wanted to watch in person, not on some television." She turned to her son. "You did a wonderful job Ronnie Dear. You did us proud."

"Yes," Cardinal Funicello said in all seriousness. "You handled the questions like a professional. I noticed you even played to the cameras when you got the chance, though I don't think your entrance was very dignified."

Ron practically beamed. "Hey, I just wanted to show off my Middleton Mad Dog moves. I was just being myself but I learned my camera savvy from watching KP."

"That's my Ron," Kim cooed as she hugged him.

"Kimmie," Mrs. Dr. Possible berated her daughter, "he's not your Ron anymore. He belongs to the world now."

Kim slouched out of the embrace. "Yeah, right," she sighed dejectedly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I chose the names for the press by randomly looking through some pocket sized translations dictionaries I've collected over the years. Mento, the Italian ladies name, means chin. The French guy's name, Imberbe, means beardless and his paper, Paris Monde Mercredi translate to Paris World Wednesday. It's amazing what you learn with a little research.


	5. Plans in the Limo

Disclaimer: As I've said a hundred plus time, Disney owns the rights to Kim and the gang. I am but a humble writer penning the stories the Plot Bunnies fill my brain with and receive Nada!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5 Plans in the Limo

The streets leading out of the airport to the Great Walled City/State were fairly teeming with Roman residents and visitors all desiring a glimpse of the Pontiff-to-be. Ron stood in the limousine, poked his head and upper body out the sunroof and waved to the well-wishers. After a few miles Ron noticed the crowds had thinned dramatically so he sat back down and said to Kim, "Now I know how the people on the floats feel during the Middleton Pickle Festival Parade. I'm glad I didn't make it onto one of them float as Kosher Dilly." He rubbed his sore arm.

Kim laughed then screwed her face into a frown. "Oh yeah, the Moodulator incident." She turned to the Cardinal. "Will Ron and I have time to talk alone fairly soon?"

"Ron will be very busy for the rest of the day," Cardinal Funicello informed her. "He'll have to be fitted with the proper accoutrement and learn his responses by heart but the installment ceremony isn't until tomorrow noon. What would you like to discuss?"

"It's kind of personal," Kim said folding her arms. "Ron and I have been talking about my future without him. He's been my constant companion for fifteen marvelous years and I'm not sure who can take his place, especially on missions. Ron's the only one to help me decide who might fill that job."

"We certainly don't want to separate lifelong friends," the Holy Man sighed. "There will be time for you two to talk later tonight and maybe we can find a job for you at the Vatican. Perhaps you'd like to join our Security Force."

Kim smiled warmly, "That might be nice. What do you think Ron? Wanna get into a deep penetrating discussion about it like we did on the plane?"

Ron grinned a quirky grin. "Sure. I'm always up for a talk with you KP."

"That was quite a discussion you two had on the plane," Fran giggled. "You were so vocal Kim, Frank and I could barely hold our own little... gab-fest."

Both Kim and Ron blushed deeply. Ron said, "Kim always says I bring out the ani...mosity in her. I guess I'm a little aggravating at times." Ron peered out the window and quickly added, "Hey look Mom, the Trevi Fountain."

"Yes Honey," Mrs. Stoppable chimed and patted his hand, "it's quite beautiful. Will we get a chance to see it up close sometime?"

"Sure Mom," Ron said sunnily. "I can show you around Rome personally. Kim and I got to see a lot of the sights when we went on our world chase of Wade's fake bad guy." Ron suddenly remembered why he was in Rome and turned to the Cardinal. "I can get a day off and show my parents around Rome, can't I?"

"I'm sure it can be arranged," Cardinal Funicello said. "Maybe next week. But don't your parents need to return to Middleton?"

"I'm an actuary," Dean Stoppable said happily, "I can do my work anywhere. And Rome is a particularly interesting place to work as one. Did you know that the traffic accidents in Rome alone account for..."

"DAD!" Ron cut him off. "Quit showing off."

"Oh right Son," Dean laughed and shook his head. "I keep forgetting that some people don't find traffic statistics as fascinating as I do."

Mrs. Dr. Possible patted her daughter's hand and changed the subject. "With the wedding being canceled, doesn't that mean the truce will be called off?"

"I'm afraid so Mom," Kim said and sighed. "Dr. Drakken and Professor Dementor will be out to rule the world, Monkey Fist will go after some Mystical Monkey idol and even Motor Ed and DNAmy will be causing massive havoc. GJ and I will have our hands full. That's one of the reasons I need to find a replacement for Ron."

"I want to help you!" Ron whined, "but I can't. I'll be busy running the Catholic Church." Ron whimpered, "Awww Man, why can't I do both!?!"

"Bishop Stoppable," Cardinal Funicello said firmly, "what would people think if they heard the Pope was traveling all over the world fighting against evil Villains?" He suddenly realized what he had just said and smiled. "Come to think about it, that might not be bad PR. A Pope who battles Super Villains and gives a small Mass to the locals afterward."

Kim slyly smiled. "Usually our missions only last a couple minutes, twenty at most. We go in, take care of the bad guys and get home the same day. You'd need to get a great team together to handle the fast set up for the Mass."

"Yes," the Cardinal said nodding, "but the time you spend traveling to the mission could be used to find a local Cathedral and inform the populous of the Mass."

Ron caught the drift of the Senior Clergyman and said, "After the service we could maybe spend some time talking to the people and find out if there are any problems in their area that the Church could help with."

Cardinal Funicello slapped his hands together and laughed. "Gracious God All Mighty, this is all too perfect. I'll need to run it by a few of the other Cardinals but I don't foresee any difficulties as long as Ron doesn't get seriously injured."

Fran smiled and asked Kim, "Doesn't that mean you'll have to move to the Vatican?"

"I guess," Kim said scratching her head. "I really don't fair too well on missions when Ron isn't around. If we're traveling to a hideout from opposite sides of the globe it'd be difficult to make plans and coordinate how we'd take down the Villain."

"It's a Ron Factor thang," Ron practically sang while beaming like the proverbial cat that swallowed the canary.

Mrs. Dr. Possible spoke up, "I thought Global Justice said the Ron Factor was a non factor?"

"The GJ scientists might think that way Mom," Kim said patting Ron's hand, "but I couldn't save the world without him."

"That might be Kimmie-Cub," Mr. Dr. Possible chimed in, "but you also need to finish school first."

"Both Kim and Ron can transfer to the American School in the See," Cardinal Funicello assured the adults. He turned to the towed-headed boy. "Ron, you'll have to complete high school too. I'm afraid the College of Cardinals insisted on it before we elected you Pope."

"So we'll all be going to school together," Fran said gleefully.

Kim turned to her parents. "Mom, Dad, I think it will work. What do you think?"

"We'll miss you," Mr. Dr. Possible said thoughtfully as he scratched his chin, "but I don't foresee any problems."

"I'll miss our little Mother/Daughter talks when you get back from a mission," Mrs. Dr. Possible said sadly. She sighed a heavy sigh and moaned, "And I wasn't expecting you to move out of the house so soon."

Kim moved over, sat next to her Mother and gave her a hug. "I'll miss our little talks too Mom, but we can always talk to each other on the Kimmunicator or the phone."

Ann Possible returned the embrace and playfully whined, "It won't be the same as when we're together. I won't be able to kiss and bandage your little scrapes and bruises."

"MOTHER!" Kim blushed.

"Do you still do that Ann?" Mrs. Stoppable cooed and took Ron's hand in hers, "me too! Ronnie is such a baby when I put the iodine on his scrapes."

"MOM!" Ron whined and blushed. Kim and Ron looked at each other and laughed.

The limo driver's voice came over the intercom. "Your Eminence, we're coming up on a crowd of well-wishers."

Cardinal Funicello turned to Ron and said, "They're waiting to see you Pope Ronicus."

Ron flexed and rotated his shoulder a few times. "Well, I guess my wing's feeling better now. Back to the salt mines." He stood up through the sunroof and started cheerfully waving to the throng with a hardy, "BOOYAH!"


	6. Night Visitors

Disclaimer: The television series _Kim Possible_ is owned, produced and written in Burbank California for The Walt Disney Company. (I think anyway. The writers probably live somewhere in the San Fernando Valley and the show is animated in Korea if I read my end credits correctly.) I don't get anything for scribbling these sagas. I originally thought this would be a cute little three or four chapter ditty. The ideas keep pouring into my brain. Bless and Curse those Plot Bunnies!

Warning: Adult matter in this chapter. Talk and innuendo only, no action.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 6 Night Visitors

Kim got up off the bed and put on her bathrobe before she leaned back in and kissed Ron passionately. When they finally broke the buss she cooed, "Thank You for the wonderful idea Bishop Ron. You realize what we're doing is a sin in the eyes of the Church."

"I know," Ron said as he laid back on the bed and stretched, "but this part of the plan is yours. I just wanted to find a way for us to be together forever."

"Yes, but this will convince the Cardinals you're serious about it," Kim said. She laid on the bed beside Ron and started smoothing the sheets in one small area with her palm. "It will be easier to get some alone time when we start school. We can say it's our study period and we don't want to be disturbed."

"When should we spring it on them?" Ron asked his best friend and co-conspirator.

"I was able to do a little digging in one of the libraries and found a few items of interest," Kim said as her nervous hand left the sheets and started pleating the bathrobe Ron wore. "I should have something written up by sometime tomorrow. All you'll need to do is sign, seal and present it to the Synod of Bishops when they convene."

Ron smiled. "Well Tony said the Synod will convoke whenever I want it to."

"Tony?" Kim sat up on the bed. "Since when do you call Cardinal Funicello Tony?"

Ron shrugged. "He said it's okay when he and I are alone but I should call him Cardinal when other people are around. He said it's the same with all the other Cardinals and Bishops too. I told him okay as long as he calls me Ron when we're alone."

Kim laid back down, stroked her hand on Ron's chest and giggled. "Okay Bishop. You know, you've become a real man today."

"How so," Ron begged Kim. "You mean our little..." He shyly pointed at the bed. "I thought I became a man on the jet when we first..."

"No not that way," Kim cut off what he was hinting at. "I mean you've matured a lot with all the responsibility you've shouldered. Normally all this would throw you for a loop and you'd either be in total panic mode or down for the count in a dead faint. I'm proud of the way you've handled it all Ron." Kim French kissed him.

Ron smiled brightly as their lips finally parted. "Thanks for the compliment KP. After Rufus died I realized I needed to be be a bit more serious about the sitch and accept what's happening to me. It doesn't help anyone if I panic so I might as well go with the flow and cope as best as I can. Have character not be one, remember?"

"A sound philosophy," Kim giggled. She patted his chest and got off the bed. "I suppose we should get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow." She gave him a peck on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow, Pope Ronicus." Kim made her way to the door and blew him a kiss before exiting the room.

Ron tossed the robe aside, got under the sheets and snuggled into the comfy bedding. He was just dozing off when he heard a small noise in the room that startled him and set his senses on fire. Ron sat up and turned on the light beside the bed. "Shego!" he hissed when he saw the green and black clad woman standing at the foot of his bed, "how'd you get in here?"

Shego's wicked smirk morphed into that of subservience. "Your Holiness," she solemnly said and curtsied. "How can a humble Catholic girl such as I assist you?"

"This must be a dream," Ron said in total confusion. "Yep, I'm asleep and this is all a dream." He laid back in bed and pulled the covers over his head.

"This ain't no dream Buffoon," Shego harshly said as she grabbed the sheets at the foot of the bed and tossed them over Ron's already covered head. She latched onto his big toe and squeezed hard.

"Ow OW OW!!!" Ron screeched and yanked his foot away from the green skinned woman, "Stop That!" He swiftly tidied the sheets to cover his exposed naked form.

A Swiss Guardsman who was stationed outside the bedroom door came rushing in. "Are you okay Your Holiness?" He saw Shego standing at the foot of the bed, stopped in is tracks and smiled. "Oh Hi Shego, it's just you."

"Hi Jorge," Shego said to the guard. "I was just getting reacquainted with the new Pope."

Jorge smiled grew. "So you already know the new Pontiff and everything is alright then. Do you need anything else Your Holiness?" the guard asked Ron with a bow.

Ron rubbed his sore toe. "Just an explanation," he moaned in utter confusion.

"Shego will explain," the Swiss Guardsman said and went to the door. "If you need anything I'll be outside. It's good seeing you again Shego," he chimed and left the room.

"Catch you later Jorge," Shego purred. She turned to Ron and smiled coyly with a wickedly arched eyebrow. "Your Holiness Pope Ronicus, I've been designated your personal Papal Sword of Justice. If you need anything, I'm the person that can get the job done."

"First off I ain't the Pope yet!" Ron said firmly. Shego shrugged and motioned him to continue. "Secondly, Anything!?" Ron pondered the possibilities, "even..."

"Anything Ronnie," Shego growled, "even that. Hey, I need to satisfy my sexual desires somehow and Paul, your predecessor, had quite an appetite. I would usually take care of a few..." she ignited her hand and watched the flaming plasma dance, "quarrelsome Cardinals that stood in the way of a Papal edict or two. A few well place blasts and they quickly saw the wisdom of Paul's work." Shego let her power flare up for a few seconds before extinguishing the plasma.

"So you're Catholic?" Ron wondered aloud, "I never would've guessed. But you're a henchwoman, what about..."

Shego waved him off. "I know I know. Papal dispensation and all that. The Pope gave me orders and I carried them out. I'd confess afterwards and he'd give me a few Hail Marys to say. He just ignored my other... outside activities with Dr D. It's a fair cop," she shrugged and walked over to the bed next to Ron. She stroked his face lovingly with her gloved hand and cooed, "Do you have anything you'd like to do? Like become a real man?" she purred hungrily.

"No no NO!" Ron yelled and backed away from her. "KP and I..." he clamped a hand over his mouth and glanced everywhere but at woman in the room.

Shego smiled an evil smile. "So you and the Princess have already done the dirty deed," she squealed in delight. "It must have been when Kimmie was addicted to orgasms. Are you sure you don't want to know what a real woman can do for you? I just love to do it when the Pope wears his Holy Robes," Shego squealed in utter ecstasy.

Ron cowered beneath the covers he had pulled up to his chin. "Shego that is just sick and wrong! It's... it's..."

Shego shrugged, "Yeah yeah I know. I have a fetish for powerful men in robes. I think it goes back to when Father Zorin used to fondle me a while back."

"Father Zorin!" Ron exclaimed. "He... he's here with everyone from Middleton! He used to..." Ron shook his head violently to get the image out of his head.

"It's nothin like that Ronnie," Shego said in disgust. "I was old enough to know what I was doing when I seduced him. It was right after I got my damned plasma powers and I was desperate. None of the other boys in high school wanted me and I needed a sexual outlet. He was kinda cute so... but it never went very far. He'd only grope my breasts and paw me a little. He was such a prude," she whined. "I think he moved from Go City to Middleton to get away from me."

"Shego! TMI!!!" Ron squeaked harshly and clamped his hands over his ears. "Sick and wrong sick and wrong sick and wrong sick and wrong sick and wrong sick and wrong!"

"Okay Ronicus," Shego said with a sigh as she gently but firmly pulled his hands away from his head. "I know this is a little too much to assimilate all at once." She pointed to the phone beside his bed. "If you ever need me just speed dial 666," Shego smiled wickedly, "it's a direct line to my cellphone." She turned and walked seductively to the open window. Her hips swayed more than the pendulum of a grandfather clock.

"Shego wait," Ron said softly. "Kim and I might need your help with somethin."

Shego sexily slunk back to the side of the bed. "Anything you desire, Pope Ronicus," she said coyly.

Ron smiled brightly, "KP and I have a plan." He spent the next two minutes telling Shego what Kim and he had found out and what they had accomplished so far.

"That's so devious Ronnie," Shego reared back and cackled, "it's better than anything Dr. D. could come up with."

"But will it work?" Ron begged the green skinned woman.

"If any of the Bishops or Cardinals oppose it," Shego snarked, "I'll make sure they don't feel that way for long. Besides, what you're talking about is absolute. It isn't used that often but when it is, it isn't questioned for long." She looked sweetly at Ron. "Is the Princess really in bed with you on this?"

"Yep," Ron said and beamed, "it's partially her plan. She wants it this way no matter what."

Shego got off the bed and curtsied, "Okay Your Holiness. If you need any help I'll be available." Shego walked over to the window and got up on the sill. "And if the Princess bails on you I'll be ready to step in," she hungrily growled. "Especially with what I saw earlier! See you Pope Ronicus." Shego jumped out the window and disappeared into the darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A reference to my story _Kim Crises_. Both Kim and Bonnie had situations they needed help with, hence the plural title. Kim became addicted to orgasms while the new, friendlier Bonnie was worried sick over her name, hence the change in the spelling to Bonny.


	7. Mom and THE DAY

Disclaimer: Walt Disney Co owns Kim and the gang. I have a truck, a TV and a bed. They own a whole lot more than I do and aren't paying me anything for writing this story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 7 Mom and THE Day

Ron yawned as he walked out the door. He spotted the Swiss Guardsman he now knew as Jorge standing post. "Hey Jorge," Ron said nonchalantly, "is there any vending machines or a kitchen in this building? I'd like somethin to eat before I go to sleep."

Jorge pointed down the hallway. "There's a full kitchen. Just go to the end of this hall and take the elevator to the basement Your Holiness. If you're hungry the kitchen staff is available twenty four hours a day to serve you."

Ron waved a hand indifferently, yawned and took a few steps. "I can handle myself in the kitchen." He stopped a few yards down the hall and turned to the Swiss Guardsman. "Was Shego just in my room?"

"Yes she was Your Holiness," Jorge chimed and slightly bowed. "She's been visiting the Pope's quarters for quite a few years now. We were ordered never to bother them when she was in the room," he smiled slyly, "no matter what we heard." The guard realized his faux pas and quickly added, "I only entered your room because you're new here and you haven't been installed as Pope yet. If you prefer we can see to it Shego doesn't get in."

Ron waved him off and proceeded down the hall. "We be good Jorge and I guess Shego is alright by me at any time of the day or night."

"YES, Your Holiness," Jorge bowed deeply and smirked knowingly.

Ron took the elevator to the basement and found the kitchen lit to a bright, almost daylight glow. "What the..." he wondered and wandered and found the stove occupied.

"Hi Honey," Mrs. Stoppable chimed as she flipped something in a pan. "You always like a snack before you go to bed so I thought I'd fix something for you. Besides, with the time difference it's dinnertime back home in Middleton and you'd be just getting home to eat with the family. It might be late evening here but your stomach is telling you it's time for supper."

"Thanks Mom," Ron sang sweetly as he sat on a barstool near the counter, "can I help you with anything?"

"No Dear," Jan Stoppable said wiping her hands on her apron, "I got everything under control." She stirred whatever was in the pan on the stove and sighed. "Ronnie," she said hesitantly, "are you still worried about what's going to happen tomorrow?"

"No Mom," Ron said and chuckled lightly. "As a matter of fact everything is going great right now. Did you know Shego is Catholic?"

"That green skinned abomination you always complain about?" Jan Stoppable said as she spooned out the food onto a plate. "Why are you thinking about her?" She placed the dish in front of her Son and plated another portion for herself.

Ron dug in and said through mouthfuls, "She just visited me in my room. She called herself the Pope's Sword of Justice and said she's at my beck and call for anything I wanted, including making me a man."

"That hussy!" Janette Stoppable hissed. "If she thinks she can get her hooks into you she's..."

"Mom, Mom," Ron hushed his Mother, "it isn't like that. She offered and I refused. No, she's normally there to help the Pope with Catholic laws and such."

"Can you trust such a woman?" Mother Stoppable asked in disbelief. "Shego's an outlaw."

"Shego might be evil, manipulative, devious and sinful," Ron laughed, "but she's a devout Catholic and dedicated to the Papacy. I think she can help me with a lot of things."

"Well, okay Ron," Mrs. Stoppable said warily, "if you say so. Eat your food and get to bed. You have a big day ahead of you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ronald Dean Stoppable awoke and snuggled in his warm comfy bed. Slowly he uncurled and opened his eyes. He saw the ornate surroundings, slammed his eyes closed and groaned, "Oh God, this isn't a dream." He slung his legs out of bed while donning the bathrobe, stepped into a pair of slippers and proceeded to the bathroom for his morning ablution.

As he was brushing his teeth he heard a knock at the door. Ron leaned out the bathroom door and foamily yelled, "Yeah, come on in!"

Harry Jackman, Head of Vatican Security, walked into the main room and happily chimed, "Good Morning Your Holiness."

Ron rinsed and spat. He exited the bathroom and greeted his guest. "Good Morning Mr. Jackman, it's good to see you but why are you here so early in the morning?"

Mr. Jackman spread a couple of file folders out on the table and sat down. He motioned for Ron to take a seat next to him. "I always brief the Pope on world situations he should be aware of. We also need to go over some of the security measures you'd like at the Papal Inauguration." There was a knock at the door. It immediately opened and a service trolley was wheeled into the room. "Ah, breakfast," Mr. Jackman said hungrily rubbing his hands together.

Both Ron and the Head of Security loaded a plate with vittles. As they noshed, Mr. Jackman told Ron about a few hot spots in the world the Pontiff-to-be already knew about. (Current Events class may have been slow getting off the Papal situation but it covered world events throughly beforehand.) As Mr. Jackman drank his coffee he informed Ron of the security measures he had planned for the upcoming ceremony.

Ron nodded and munched all through Mr. Jackman's briefing. He wiped his mouth when the Head of Security was done and said, "Okay, that's all very interesting. I know I'm new here but am I going to get briefed like this every morning? I mean I knew all about the world situations."

"It's what the other Pontiffs wanted," Mr. Jackman said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Well, do you need to tell me about them when nothing new is happening?" Ron begged.

"If you'd like," Mr. Jackman shrugged, "I can only brief you when something interesting develops."

"I appreciate you telling me about the security measure for the ceremony," Ron smiled his goofy grin, "but I'm sure you have other things to do than waste your time going over old ground about the war in Sri Lanka," Ron picked up a folder and tossed it to the center of the table. "Am I right?"

Mr. Jackman smiled and nodded. "I like you Ronicus. The previous two Popes I served under didn't understand my time is valuable. They thought they needed to go over every little detail and put their two cents in."

"Well, they never saw you at work like I did when Kim and I were here before," Ron said. "I trust you and your judgment of all thing security."

Harry Jackman stood and extended his hand. "Thank You Bishop Stoppable, you've made my job a lot easier. If you ever need a briefing on any world problems let me know."

Ron took the proffered hand of friendship and shook it vigorously. "I don't think you'll like me too much when you find out about the plans Cardinal Funicello and I talked about."

"What," Mr. Jackman said slightly chuckling, "you mean your still going on missions and conducting a Mass after? Thank God I'm out of that loop. You remember Jenkins my assistant." Ron nodded. "He'll be in charge of that. He a good man and is more than capable of handle it."

"Do you think it's a good idea?" Ron asked the Head of Vatican Security.

"I think it's a marvelous idea," Jackman said laughing heartily. "It'll bring the whole Church closer to the people and, like Cardinal Funicello said, it's great PR." Jackman walked to the door but turned before he opened it. "Oh by the way, have your parents make a list of all the sights they'd like to see. I'm in charge of your general schedule and I'll make sure there's a day off every so often so you and your folks can get out to see the city."

"You'd let me leave the Vatican and wander around with Mom and Dad?" Ron begged in astonishment.

"Not un-escorted." Harry Jackman said as he opened the door and paused. "There will always be a plain-clothed Security Officer accompanying you and there are ways for you to go out on the town and not be recognized. With a wig and the proper clothes you'd blend right in with the rest of the tourists."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron spent the rest of the morning in the fitting room making sure the Papal Robes and Miter fit to perfection and his new suits and other fancy clothes draped right on his body. As the tailors flitted around him Ron was also quizzed on his knowledge of Latin and the words he would recite at the noon ceremony. The Middleton contingency would wander in a few at a time and talk for a minute or two before they were ushered out of the room with promises of later audiences with the Pontiff. Only Kim and his Mother stayed through the whole session making, what they thought were, helpful suggestions as to Ron's wardrobe and accessories. The two women decided Ron didn't look good in a dark blue pin striped suit and opted for more earthy tones. There was a major disagreement between the two women when it came to the bling. Jan Stoppable thought the six inch tall gold cross on a heavy gold chain was a bit too ostentatious. Kim thought it went well with the American half dollar sized gold cuff links and matched Ron's golden locks.

Ron presided over a smaller Holy Mass that preceded the Inaugural Mass held outside St. Peter's Basilica in the piazza. Only Kim and a few of the Bishops and Cardinals who were listening, noticed the few mis-spoken Latin words Ron stumbled over during the service. After receiving the pallium, a white stole with red crosses on it, and the Ring of the Fisherman, Ron stood before the assembled Cardinals. They all knelt and swore their obedience to the new Holy Bishop of Rome. The older, traditionalist Cardinals smiled brightly as Ron, in difference to the 1996 Apostolic Constitution _Universi Dominici Gregis, _knelt before theCardinals and swore the Papal Oath. (The oath having being abandoned by previous Pontiffs.)

Ron bowed to the Cardinals after he arose and, with a flourish of his Holy Robe, marched over to the chair he chose to be his Papal Throne. Behind the stage area thousands of doves and pigeons were release. As they swooped and swirled overhead Ron held out his hands and a pair of snow white doves came down to perch. The new Pontiff slowly brought his hand to his face, cooed to the birds for a few seconds and they appeared to bow to him. Pope Ronicus turned to the Papal chair and the two doves hopped off his hand and roosted on the high back as he sat down. They didn't leave their position until the Pontiff left the stage after his sermon. The new Pope cleared his throat and turned on the battery pack to his wireless microphone before delivering his homily. The next chapter consists solely of this sermon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: This Papal Inauguration, while not completely following the actual ceremony, is as accurate as I wish it to be. I found during my research, each new Pope can design their own ceremony under the afore mentioned 1996 Apostolic Constitution. The next chapter, which will be Ron's sermon, might be the hardest thing I'll ever have to write and I'm concentrating on it more than this or any other chapter.


	8. The Homily

Disclaimer and A/N: The television cartoon series _Kim Possible_ is wholly own and all right are reserved by some company going by the name of Walt Disney. I don't receive any compensation for my writings. Maybe I should reconsider my hobby and take up something that might make some moola. While I am not Catholic I do respect the faith. This little story is not a slam against their beliefs but merely a conjecture of what may remotely happen if Ron Stoppable made an immensely favorable impression on one or two men in the right place. Please R&R if you like. I'll answer all signed reviews. I know I'll get some flames (from you all and when I'm thrown into the fiery pit of Hell,) with this chapter. Bring it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 8 Pope Ronicus' Homily

_The following is a complete, word for word transcript of the Inaugural Homily delivered by Pope Ronicus the First on Sunday September 8th of this year. It was delivered in English. All descriptive narratives are written in italic and are provided to reflect the mood and actions of the new Pontiff, the attending crowd and the thoughts and observations of this scribe._

_The new Pope gazed lovingly over his flock for all of three minutes before starting his speech. Among the general cheers and applause from the crowd, there were a few more vocal persons yelling their own praises, most being to the effect: "We love you Ronicus," and "Tell it like it is!" One insistent fellow, wearing a multicolored rainbow wig, close to the podium yelled, "You Da Man!" every ten seconds or so before he was escorted away by some burly gentlemen and the New Pontiff could begin his Sermon. _

Your Eminences, Brother Bishops Cardinals and Priests, Distinguished Diplomats and Authorities, All my Brothers and Sisters. I appreciate and Thank You all for coming out on such a bright sunny day, provided by God, to watch a unworthy soul such as I be installed in such a majestic post. It's truly awe inspiring to see St. Peter's Square filled to capacity on such short notice by devout people like yourselves.

I was bless with having met my predecessor a short time ago. He was a marvelous man with many great ideas for the future of the Catholic Church. I plan to carry on his work and add to it with my own ideas and convictions which I believe God has given to me. You see, I picture the Church as a pond or lake. A lake is a living, breathing entity that has many forms of life in it. It pulses and grows with the many different things that inhabit it. The life within the pond coexists and nourishes off of each other and the lake also interacts with the surrounding area. It gives life to the trees and growth around it. It gives the thirsty animals a cool respite and quenches their thirst. It also feeds the larger animals like the bear who eats the fish that swim in it. Within the Church, the parishioners intermingle and grow and flourish from the interaction of ideas and love. The Church also helps the surrounding community where it is located. It feeds the poor and shelters the homeless. It brings light and understanding with its teachings to those who seek it. But, if the lake doesn't have an inlet and an outlet, an influx of new water and a stream flowing from it, it will grow stagnant. Weeds and algae will grow in it's depths and choke off the sunlight and vital nutrients needed to sustain life in its confines. If the Church doesn't have an influx of new people, of young vibrant blood, of parishioners that embrace their faith again, of the new born that are baptized into the Church, it may stagnate and die off. That hasn't happened yet but it's a possibility. A ancient venerable establishment like the Catholic Church must move forward in this ever changing world in which we live in. I believe that is why I was elected to this job. I am young. I am strong. I am vibrant. I am the inlet of fresh flowing water that will lead to the revitalization of the Holy Roman Catholic Church!

_A thunderous applause of approval arose at this point and interrupted the homily._

AsI was saying, I am young and enthusiastic and will bring that exuberance to my Papacy. I looked up a few statistics before writing this speech. Did you know the average age of the previous Popes is Sixty Four years old? They say age brings wisdom, but it's also a generation or two beyond the average age of the congregations. Maybe the College of Cardinals overcompensated by electing an eighteen year old, I don't know. I do know I'm throwing a monkey wrench into the average age of a Pope. I'm very good at that; Throwing monkey wrenches into machinery. That was one of my jobs when I first started helping Kim Possible with her missions. I would distract and divert the attention of the Villains so she or I could toss the old Monkey wrench into the machinery and destroy their weapons of conquest. Believe me, a monkey wrench is a pretty handy thing to have around.

_During this portion of the Homily Pope Ronicus managed to pull an actual plumbers wrench from beneath his stately robes. Where is was lodged under all that finery, this stenographer hasn't a clue. At the end of this portion of his sermon he dropped the tool and it crashed to the pavement with a loud clatter. The crowd more or less giggled or laughed at this display and a great round of applause followed._

You see, I think outside the box. I'm a bit unconventional and that's what I believe is needed to bring the youth and the disenchanted of our faith back into the fold. Now you might be thinking, what would an unconventional guy like him know about the reverence and pomp that is needed to worship God in a proper Catholic Mass? Pomp? Pshaw I say. The finery and intricacies were created and demanded by the Papacy centuries ago to empower themselves and cowl the masses to a God they thought was fierce and vengeful!

_The new Pope arose from The Throne at this point and started pacing and gesturing to the crowd._

I don't believe God should be feared. He should be revered, but never feared. He is a kind, loving nurturing God that is within each and every one of us. His wisdom and power is within the trees and birds of the sky! It's within the waters of the world and the animals around us! Poets have dubbed that realm belonging to Mother Nature. I say no! It is God in all His wonders and glory! If anything we should be celebrating His nature, not destroying it in the name of progress and convenience. We should be stepping back a bit and saying to ourselves and others, is what we're doing harming Nature and God? Now I'm not saying we should revert to paganism and start worshiping trees and grass. What I'm saying people, is God is in all of that and we should be considerate of what He has graciously provided us. In the book of Genesis, God told Adam He was giving him dominion over the birds of the air and fish of the sea to do with whatever he liked. We are all descendants of Adam and the responsibility now falls upon us. This planet is small and growing smaller by the minute. We should Thank and Praise God for what He has given us. For the food we put on our tables every day. For the marvelous transportation we have that can whisk us around the world in hours instead of years. For the cellular phones we communicate with, keeping us in touch with the loved ones we long to talk to since they moved to another city or country. It is God's hand at work in each and every one of those things. Whether it was His hand in the design and foresight to make the foods we eat or simply giving His divine inspiration to the inventors who create the different product we use every day.

_At this point in the Homily, I swear on a stack of Bibles, the eye's of His Holiness Pope Ronicus the First changed from a chocolaty brown to a fiery blue. It lasted for only a moment, but I swear on all I hold Holy, it happened. He then sat back down on his Papal Throne during the enormous applause and continued._

What will I, a mere mortal and youngster, bring to the Holy Roman Catholic Church? I have a couple of missions. I will continue my crusade against the evil doers of the world. Kim Possible and I will continue our missions. But after each mission I will conduct a local Mass for the people and meet with them to find out their concerns and feeling on the Church and their community.

I will also try to strip away the mystique of the Church. I will attempt to bring the Church back to the people it so rightly belongs to. We, the Cardinals and Bishops, have risen above the congregation we chose to serve. That's not right. We are you and you are us. We, the Cardinals Bishops and Pope of the Church, are mere mortals and men. We have wants and desires like all men. We want to serve God and the congregation we are assigned to. We desire to serve Mankind in the best way possible. Some have fallen recently in scandal and I hope to rectify that and bring honor and dignity to our profession again. And maybe a slice of humility and humanity too.

_At this point Pope Ronicus stood and removed the miter from his head, set it on the ground and pointed to it as he sat back down._

That! That hat or miter as it is called, is a symbol of the power given to me by the Church. It's a symbol of divinity and purity and chastity that I don't deserve. As I said, I am a mere mortal man. I have sinned, as all of us have at one time or another. I confess my sins to God and I hope and pray for His forgiveness. Under these robes, these Holy garments made for me by loving, faithful hands of the servants of God, is flesh and bone just like each and every one of you. The flesh is weak but God gives me strength to carry on and sometimes avoid the sins we are all capable of. I say sometimes because I will continue to sin, much to my mind's and heart's dismay. The flesh is weak and sometimes the mind will follow. I will seek His guidance and strength. We must all seek His strength and guidance. This is another mission of mine. To divest myself of the finery that sets me and the rest of the clergy above everyone else. That leads us to believe we are better than you. We are not above you, as much or as highly as we'd like to think of ourselves. We will seek Gods strength and guidance to divest ourself of our grandeur.

My final mission, the one I hope and pray will be my legacy, is to bring the faiths of the world together in an understanding and camaraderie that will shake the Earth to its core. In the Gospel of Saint John, chapter ten verse 16, Jesus said, _"And other sheep I have, which are not of this fold; them also must I bring and they will hear my voice; and there shall be one fold, and one shepherd." _He was saying we should bring all faiths together into one fold, one true understanding. A new era will dawn where all faiths will live in harmony and peace. We all will understand and accept the fact that we have our differences but our beliefs are based on the same principles. These principles will be the New Fold. We may have to change a word or five in the Holy Bible but remember people, the only thing written in stone by the actual hand of God is the Ten Commandments. Everything else in the Bible is the Word of God written down by mere, flawed mortal men. Now, very few know or acknowledge the fact that Christianity, Judaism and Islam are based on the same incidences of biblical times and only became separated due to their particular practices of the faith. Of course there are other faiths and beliefs in the world but all are set in the belief that man is put on this Earth for some Divine purpose. Whether we serve each other or protect the Earth, it doesn't matter. I will do everything that this office can and will allow me to do, to see that all of Mankind joins as one.

In the Name of The Father, The Son and The Holy Spirit, May God bless and keep you all. Amen.

_The stunned silence from the gather lasted a mere five or six seconds. The thunderous applause and cheers that followed literally shook the pillars of St. Peter's Square. It lasted for over forty-five minutes as Pope Ronicus stood, walked to a jeep-like vehicle and made his way around the Square to greet and shake hands with his flock. By some act of God the two doves flew from the Papal Throne and alit on the hood of the vehicle. They remained there until his tour of the crowd was interrupted. A young woman with fiery auburn hair, dressed in a midriff baring shirt and cargo pants, somehow swung in on a line to the vehicle and whispered in His Holiness' ear. The woman was later identified as Kim Possible, teen hero, a close friend of the Pope's and savior of the world. The two immediately speed off in the direction of the airport. _

_Finé._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Okay folks. I just advocated we re-write the Bible and get all the world's religions to join as one. Lambaste me for my heresy and naiveté. Let me have both barrels. All I can say is, it's fiction folks. A mission follows.


	9. A Bizarre Mission

Disclaimer: The series _Kim Possible_ is written by a superior staff of Disney writers and owned by said company. I'm not compensated for this or any other of my written words.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 9 A Bizarre Mission

The two teens arrived at their jet, hopped out of the back of the open air vehicle and Thanked the driver. After ascending the stairs Ron went to the multi room to change into his mission gear while Kim proceeded to the cockpit to start the engines and program the autopilot.

The powerful engines roared to life and Kim turned on the Kimmunicator installed in the instrument panel. "Okay Wade," she chimed, "Ron and I are aboard and ready for take off. I couldn't hear you too well over the noise of the crowd. Where are we headed and who are we going up against?"

Wade Load, Web Meister and friend said to her, "Kim, I was trying to tell you some of the Villains have joined forces. Drakken, Dementor, DNAmy and Monkey Fist are hold up in a warehouse in southern France. The strange thing is they're requesting you and Ron join them for a Peace Conference!"

"A Peace Conference," Kim said in disbelief. "Why would those four want to talk peace?"

"I have no idea," Wade said as he typed furiously. "I'll stream the video from their short email while I program the autopilot."

His image was replace by that of the group of villains. Professor Dementor spoke. "Kim Possible! Ve vould like to hold a Peaze Conference mit you and Pope Ronicus!" He emphasized the last name with a rise in pitch and intensity. "If you vould pleaze to meet us at the following coordinates. We Avait Your ARRIVAL!"

Wade's image appeared on the screen again. "They gave their coordinates and even left instructions to email them with your ETA."

"Do you think it's a trap?" Kim said warily in full mission mode. "Could this be an attempt on Ron's... I mean the Pope's life?"

"I can't see it happening any other way," Wade said in disbelief. "I mean, I don't see them wanting to sit down with you and give up so easily!" Wade shrugged. "Do you want me to send them your ETA?"

"By all means Yes," Ron said emphatically as he strolled into the cockpit dressed in his normal mission clothes.

Wade got out of his chair and knelt at the computer desk. "As you wish Pope Ronicus," he said with a reverent look on his face.

"Wade," Ron chuckled to his friend, "I know you're Catholic and all but you don't need to do that. It's only me, Ron."

Wade sat back down and smiled his brightest smile. "Anything you wish Your Holiness. At least let me see the Fisherman's Ring the next time we get together. I want to kiss it just once in my lifetime and Mom's always wanted to meet the Pontiff."

"Okay Wade," Ron said in quick concession but lightly laughing, "you and your folks have an open invitation to the Vatican. Let us know when you're coming and you can borrow the jet."

The radio came to life. "Team Possible, this is Rome Airport Control. You have immediate clearance for take off. Proceed to runway Five One and have a good flight."

"Roger Rome Air Control. TP One is a go," Kim said and punched a few buttons on the control panel. The plane taxied onto the designated runway and headed for the skies.

"Ron are you nuts?" Kim questioned the Pontiff as they sat in their seats and buckled in. "It's obviously a trap."

"I saw the email feed in the multi room," Ron said calmly, "and I think they're on the level."

"What makes you say that," Kim asked her partner and new Pope to the world.

Ron smiled his goofy smile. "Well, let me tell you about the visitor I had late last night after you left my room."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Vertical Take Off and Landing jet set down softly on the roof of the warehouse. Kim and Ron walked nonchalantly to the stairwell of the building and proceeded down the steps. They were met at the base of the staircase by DNAmy who curtsied and offered them a tray of cookies and milk. Ron dug in while Kim graciously declined complaining of the two pounds she had gain with Ron's cooking and lack of missions during the truce.

The three walked to the middle of the spaciously empty building where they met Professor Dementor, Monkey Fist, Dr. Drakken and Shego "Okay, we're here," Kim smugly sang to the fearsome fivesome in front of her.

Drakken and Dementor knelt before Ron. DNAmy and Shego curtsied. Monkey Fist only bowed slightly to the newly ordained Pontiff. Ron took off his glove and allow Dementor and Drakken access to kiss the Fisherman's Ring. "Should we sit or stand?" Ron queried casually.

"Sorry Your Holiness," Drakken apologized, ran to a corner of the vast room and shoved seven desk chairs on wheels towards the center of the building. They all sat down under the harsh bare light bulbs of the vacant room.

"What's all this about a Peace Conference," Kim queried her quintet of foes, "and why are you acting like you're all Catholic?"

Monkey Fist approached Kim and stood towering over her petite frame. "I am the only one of us that is not of the faith." He glanced around at the other Villains and sighed. "But I am a reasonable man and they've convinced me to go along with their plans."

"Ve have come to ze conclusion," Professor Dementor said in his heavily accented English, "zat it vould be better NOT to take over ZA VORLD!"

"What the good Professor is trying to say," Drakken interpreted in a shaky voice as he shot a quick look at his Hench-woman, "is we recognize your superior position with the backing of the Catholic Church and want to change our career paths."

Monkey Fist rubbed his obviously injured arm bandaged in a white handkerchief, "At least some of us recognize it," he said softly. A scowl crossed Shego's face as her right hand ignited with flamey plasma. A startled Monkey Fist added, "But I agree with everyone wholeheartedly!"

Kim's wicked smirk graced her face. "Okay. What are you all going to be doing now that you won't be trying to take over the world?"

"Well," DNAmy giggled, "Global Justice has offered Drakken and I positions on their research staff to work on reversing my mutations. It could eventually be used to cure some diseases or afflictions. Shego will be teaching their operatives Martial Arts."

"Und I," Professor Dementor chimed in, "have an offer from a Bavarian automotive conglomerate, to dezign and engineer NEW, Anti-COLLISION DEVIZES!"

Everyone looked to the half simian/half human. "Well," he said still massaging his injured appendage and staring at Shego, "I have plans to go back to my first love. I wish to explore the Amazon." He paused for a second and saw the glare coming from the green-skinned woman. "NOT for any Monkey Idols or any such trinkets," he quickly added.

"Are you sure you can all live like that," Kim queried her usual quarry.

The four major villains nodded weakly and shot glances at Shego. She sat stretched out in her chair, her arms and legs crossed smugly.

Kim turned to her main bane of existence. "Shego. Are you okay with all of this?"

"Hey," Shego shrugged, "I'm under contract with Dr. D. If he says I should teach Martial Arts..." the green-skinned Villainess practically glowed with the pleasure she showed in her smile. "As long as you don't mind me visiting the Vatican every once in a while. I'll need the occasional sparring match with you, Princess, just to stay in shape."

Kim glanced over to her partner who was devouring the last ginger snap cookie on the tray. "Alrighty then. Do we need to sign an agreement?"

Professor Dementor quickly produced a document and pen, seemingly from out of thin air.

Fifteen minutes later, after another tray of ginger snap cookies was disposed of and glasses of Cocoa Moo were enjoyed toasting the accord, Kim and Ron re-boarded their plane. Kim turned on the Kimmunicator and saw Wade's smiling face. "How'd it go guys?" the young computer genius asked.

Kim unrolled the document she held. "Signed and sealed Wade," Kim said with a big smile. "The Papal Sword of Justice had them all under her thumb."

"Though I think Monkey Fist isn't too pleased with the deal," Ron chimed in. "He might give us a little trouble down the road."

"We'll see," Kim said rolling the document back up. "He is an English Lord and he put his John Hancock on the line. I pray he'll be gentlemanly about it and stick to the agreement." Kim turned from the Kimmunicator screen to her partner. "Ron, do you need to conduct a Mass while we're here?"

Ron shook his head in the negative. "Jenkins hasn't set up the advance team yet and it won't be ready for a few days or so. He still needs to hire a few good men or women."

"Then it's back to Rome," Wade said typing commands for the autopilot into his computer. The engines roared to life and the plane rose into the air.

Kim stretched in her seat. "I think I'll take a little nap on the way back. I'll talk to you soon Wade," Kim yawned and nudged Ron as her arms came out of the stretch.

Ron suddenly got her meaning and stuttered, "Yeah yeah yeah a nap, that's not a bad idea. I think there's a big reception or something when we get back and I gotta be wide awake for that. Catch you later Wade."

A slightly perplexed Wade looked on as the couple got out of their seats. "Okay guys. I'll call if I get any more missions for you. Have a safe flight." The screen went to black.

Kim grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him toward the back of the plane. "Come on Your Holiness. We have plenty of time to continue our special little mission."


	10. Reception

Disclaimer: I am the all powerful PBOW! Oops sorry, wrong dimension. Ah yes... 3-D. Disney owns KP and the gang. They tell me their stories and I write them down like a good little boy. I receive nothing from this except your reviews and calloused fingertips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 10 Reception

The big black jet with the 'KP' logo emblazoned on the side taxied into the Vatican hanger. Two men immediately wheeled a stairway into place as the door opened and Kim and Ron walked out. "Thanks guys," Kim chimed and saluted as she got to the bottom of the steps.

Ron made the Sign of the Cross, smiled and swiftly said, "Father Son and Holy Guy bless you both. See you next flight."

Kim and Ron stepped into the limo with the Holy See Coat of Arms on the doors that had pulled up and stopped at the bottom of the staircase. It took off like a shot before the door shut and they could sit down.

"Sorry about that Pope Ronicus," Jenkins said solemnly as he helped Ron off the floor and onto a seat. "You're a little late for your reception and we need to get back as soon as possible."

"Aw Man!" Ron whined loudly. "That means I gotta get back into them heavy robes and things. It's almost impossible to go to the bathroom, you have to take so much of it off."

"Not to worry," Jenkins said with a smirk. He pushed a button and a wardrobe opened on one wall of the limo. Jenkins pulled out a white suit and handed it to Ron. "Cardinal Funicello designed this just for you."

"Coolio," Ron happily rang and took off his mission shirt. He donned the white dress shirt and started to unbuckle his belt.

"Your Holiness," Jenkins said with a slight blush in his cheeks while averting his eyes, "shouldn't you wait until Miss Possible isn't around?"

Kim leaned back in the plush upholstery and said slyly, "I thought all of you in the Vatican followed our missions. Ron loses his pants so often it's almost like he's in his swim trunks at the beach. It's no big." She leaned over and whispered in the Pontiff's ear, "The sitch I mean, not your..." They both laughed at the sly joke.

"Of course," Jenkins laughed along not knowing what was said, "I forgot about the loss of apparel. So how did the mission go?"

Kim handed the peace agreement to the second in command of Vatican Security. "Mission accomplished. If we have a few more like this one we won't have any more Villains to thwart." She gently started rubbing her stomach in quiet contemplation.

Jenkins glanced over the document and said gleefully, "This is marvelous. And it happened on Ronicus' first day as Pope. What a boon for the PR department." He looked up at Kim and watched as she softly circled her hands around her abdomen.

As Ron pulled up his white slacks he saw Jenkins eying Kim. "Ah, we had milk and cookie to celebrate the pact thingie," he quickly said.

Kim peered down and realized what she was doing. "Yes," she said swiftly, "I guess I ate too much. I'm full." Jenkins nodded his understanding and Kim quickly changed the subject. "When I was looking through the library in my quarters I found out all the other Popes had their own Holy Crest. Shouldn't one be designed for His Holiness?" she giggled and hitched a thumb at her seat mate.

"Yes he should have one," Jenkins said brightly and turned to Ron. "Do you have anything in mind for your Papal Coat of Arms?"

Ron slipped on the white shoes Jenkins handed him and thought aloud. "Kim and I talked about it a little. It should follow some of the traditional things like having the silver and gold keys behind a shield with a miter on top. I think the shield should have a Naco on it, maybe with Rufus leaning on the Naco."

"The two keys are okay. They represent the power to bind and loose on Earth and in Heaven," Jenkins said in deep thought. "It comes from the Gospel of St. Matthew, chapter 16, verses 18 and 19. _'You are Peter, and upon this rock I will build my Church, and the gates of Hell shall not prevail. Whatever you bind on Earth shall be bound in Heaven; And whatever you loose on Earth shall be loosed in Heaven.' _I like the idea of the Naco but I'm not sure if anyone will understand a naked mole rat on your Coat of Arms."

Ron looked down at his hands as he twiddled his thumbs. "Well, he was a good buddy and an important part of my life for over twelve years before he died."

"Rufus contributed a lot on our missions too," Kim added. "I see it not only as a loving tribute to the little guy but he was a major part of what made Ron what he is today."

"When you put it that way," Jenkins said in introspect, "I suppose we might divide the shield into two sections with the Naco in one and Rufus next to a tree by a lake in the other. The analogy you used in your homily of the Church being like a lake was very well written."

Ron blushed slightly as he confessed, "I just came up with the ideas. KP wrote the speech for me."

"I just fleshed it out for him," Kim giggled. "It was all his ideas that inspired my writing."

Jenkins leaned forward in his seat and enthused to Kim, "I just love the way you two compliment each other. It's like you were meant to be together forever. That's why Jack wants to offer you a post in the Security Department. He'd like you to be the Pope's personal bodyguard."

"His bodyguard," Kim pondered as she leaned in to the Vatican's second in command of security, "I've always got Ron's back but he can handle himself in a fight, fair or otherwise." Kim sat up proudly and stated, "I'd be honored to guard the body of His Holiness for the rest of our lives."

"In that case," Jenkins said as he reached into the wardrobe again and pulled out a black cocktail dress with a bold white floral silhouette print, "you'll need this. There's enough room in the wardrobe now for you to change."

Kim went into the small closet.

"Should we be carrying some of these clothes on our jet?" Ron asked Jenkins. "We can always change while we're in flight."

"That's an excellent idea Your Holiness," Jenkins said and nodded. "And just to let you know, we're converting one of the parking garage roofs into a landing site. You'll be able to hanger your jet there when construction is finished."

"Great," Kim chimed as she came out of the wardrobe closet clad in the dress. "No more twenty minute trips to the airport. That'll save a lot of time." Kim took off her black sneakers and slipped on a pair of red stiletto heels she found in the closet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The limo sped through the gate into the Great Walled City/State and powered up a small street. Ron leaned over to Kim and asked, "Is my tie straight?"

Kim adjusted the bolo tie secured by a big gold cross and looked him over. "You look spiffy Your Holiness," she cooed sweetly. They started to lean in for a kiss but remembered where they were and sat up bolt straight.

"I'm sorry Your Holiness," Jenkins said as he dug into the wardrobe, "but you'll have to wear the miter and a cape. It's the only way Cardinal Funicello will let you wear the suit at functions like this." He came out holding a white, knee length cape and the hat.

"A cape," Kim groaned as she shook her head slowly with a hand cupping her forehead. "OY!"

Ron's smile amped up ten megawatts as he joyfully squealed, "A cape!?! I get to wear a cape like a super hero!!" Ron swung the cape out and around his shoulders almost hitting Kim and Jenkins with the tail end of it.

"Ron," Kim huffed at him. Ron ignored her and continued to tie and retie the cape around his neck. "POPE RONICUS," Kim said forcefully getting his attention, "head in the game. This is a dignified affair." Kim placed the miter on Ron's head and adjusted it slightly. "No flying around the room with your cape fluttering behind you. Behave yourself." She slyly winked at him and he nodded his understanding.

"Yes Your Holiness," Jenkins said and added, "at least until the press has gotten all the pictures they need and have left. Then you can loosen up, a little." He turned to Kim. "Miss Possible, stay a step or two behind His Holiness and slightly to one side."

"We've pulled bodyguard duty before," Kim said nonchalantly. "The last time was for Mr. Nakatomi the toy manufacturer at a convention."

The limo pulled up to the building where the reception was being held and they all got out. "Can I do something before we go in?" Ron begged his friend and bodyguard, and her new superior. Before either could answer Ron grabbed the edge of the cape, brought it up to cover his mouth and let out a villainous laugh. "Mhu Ha Ha Ha Ha!" Ron dramatically toss the hem of the cape behind him, extended his arms out and took off running making swooshing and airplane noises.

After a short minute Kim yelled, "Okay Ron, time to come in for a landing!"

Ron swooped over to the two and smiled brightly. "Sorry, I just needed to get that out of my system. I'm good now."

Jenkins chuckled lightly and opened the door As Ron and Kim passed through the portal Jenkins said to himself, "I've always wanted to do something like that."

Kim turned to him while she was part way in the door and smiled. "Maybe His Holiness will let you borrow the cape sometime." They both laughed as they followed the Pontiff into the reception.

As the three entered the room a murmur ran through the crowd like a sprinter out of the starting blocks. Everyone turned to Ron and bowed, curtsied or knelt. The new head of the Catholic Church saw Cardinal Funicello looking at him like he wanted Ron to do something. Finally the Cardinal made a covert Sign of the Cross and pointed to the room. Ron nodded in understanding. He grandly gestured the sign and said, "In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit, Bless You All. Thank You." Everyone stood and applauded politely before returning to their conversations and dancing.

Cardinal Funicello walked over to the trio and knelt before Ron. The new Pope extended his hand allowing the Cardinal access to the Fisherman's Ring. The Cardinal stood and said, "Well Done Your Holiness! I hope your excursion was a success."

"It was," Ron chimed with glee. "We now have four of the big baddies out of the way permanently... I hope. Monkey Fist didn't seem too pleased with the deal but I think the Sword of Justice will keep him in line."

The Cardinal took Ron's arm and escorted him across the room to the Papal Throne. "Ah, so you've met the... straying Daughter... of the Holy See."

"You mean She..."

Ron was shushed by His Eminence before he could complete the name. "We do not speak her name. Never. We only refer to her as The Sword or That Woman."

"O-kay," Ron shrugged as he sat down. "What's happening at this little barn dance?"

"This is just a small gathering so people can meet you," the Cardinal explained. "You only need to sit here and greet everyone. Of course I'll introduce them first. Remember, be courteous and nod if they present any ideas or proposals for your Papacy or the Church."

"What if the ideas are any good?" Ron asked and started to frantically look around the throne. "Will I have to remember them or can I write them down on a piece of paper? Does this chair have a fold up desk top like the ones at school?"

Kim leaned in from behind the throne and whispered, "Ron... amp." Ron looked back at his friend, nodded and winked at her. Kim giggled.

The Cardinal sighed in exasperation. "If an idea is any good we would have thought of it already. If someone, somehow presents a superior idea we have a scribe to write it down. Now, are you ready to receive your public?"

"I'm ready if my personal bodyguard is," Ron chirped happily. "How you doing KP?" He looked over to Kim who was being handed a security two-way communications unit.

Kim put the tiny ear bud in her ear and adjusted the attached microphone. "One moment Pope Ronicus," she said as she keyed her mic. "High Priestess to all units. The Big Cheese is starting to glad-hand. Go to mauve status." She listened to the chatter on the frequency and nodded. ""We're ready Your Holiness."

Cardinal Funicello took a couple of steps back and introduced two men dressed similarly to the way he was. "Your Holiness may I present Cardinals Scaramanga and Carver. Gentlemen, His Holiness Pope Ronicus the First."

The two men dressed in white robes knelt before the throne and said in unison, "Your Holiness." They took turns kissing the ring on Ron's hand.

"Gentlemen, you can get up," Ron said. "I understand you asked about me when y'all were sequestered. Do you have any questions about my past, or regret me being elected?" he asked slyly.

"NO YOUR HOLINESS!" they both said shaking their heads vigorously in denial.

"We were only curious when your name came up," Scaramanga said defensively.

"You're so young," Carver added, "and you're rarely mentioned in the press when you and Miss Possible complete a mission. We wanted to find out all about you and see if you were truly worthy of the position," the two Cardinals smiled broadly, "and we think you are."

"We both voted for you," Scaramanga informed Ron, "and we think you'll do wonderful things for the Church." He gave a thumbs up and added, "Loved the homily."

"Thank You for your vote of confidence," Ron said sincerely, "I'll try to live up to your expectations. Bless you both," Ron said and motioned the sign. The two men bowed and backed away from the throne.

"You did very well," Cardinal Funicello told Ron as he returned to his post next to the throne. "I believe you know the next person."

"Brittina!" Ron happily said in surprise as the blond singer curtsied before him, "I didn't know you were in town."

"I flew in to sing at this little gig," Brittina said, "just for you Pope Ron. It's the least I could do after shooting you down when you asked me to go to that dance a while back."

"Oh that," Ron said off-handedly with a wave of the hand. "I was just proving to KP that it's not that awkweird to ask someone out."

"Anyway, I regret not taking you up on the offer now," Brittina said blushing. "Otherwise I could be Mrs. Pope Ronicus right now."

"I..." Ron started, but finished with his mouth and mind agape at the thought.

"It's okay," she continued. "I just met the hottest guy and we're hitting it off Majorly." Brittina turned and called, "Oh Neddie, Sweetie-kins."

"Coming my songbird!" The nasally voice screeched at Ron and Kim like fingers on a blackboard. "Hey Ron, Hey Kim. How y'all doing?" The Bueno Nacho manager approached the throne and asked the Pop Superstar, "Permesso?" She nodded so he hitched an arm around Brittina's waist. She melted into his side like butter on warm toast. "I saw that in a movie," Ned said enthusiastically.

_**BOINK!!**_ "Ned!?!" Kim and Ron uttered in total amazement. You know the look on their faces. Mouths hanging low and eyes wide open, and then some.

Kim partially recovered and said, "So Ned, you decided to hitch a ride with our families and hang around for a few days?"

"Yes. I had some vacation time and thought this would be a good reason to use some of it. I always wanted to travel and met people." He kissed Brittina on the cheek. "I guess I was right."

"That's great Ned," Ron said, "and I want to Thank You for delivering the food to our jet. It was mucho appreciatto. Sorry we didn't get to say grassy-ass earlier. Kim and I have been very busy the last coupla days."

"How did you two hook up?" Kim inquired pointing to each of the odd couple.

"We literally ran into each other," Brittany started.

"The gang was playing tag in and around the building where we're staying," Ned continued, "and Tara was chasing me. I came around a corner and Wham-O!"

"Neddie was a perfect gentleman," Brittina added. "He helped me up while apologizing profusely and made sure I was alright. I don't know, he seemed like a sweet guy and I just love the way he was dressed; I want a cool green jacket just like his. Anyway we started to talk."

Another **_BOINK_** moment.

"Well, we don't want to hold up the line," Ned chimed as the two turned in unison to walk away.

Brittina glanced over her shoulder and said, "Isn't he just the gentleman?"

"NEXT!" Ron yelled quickly.

Ron sat for two and a half hours, greeted lay and clergy alike and made small talk with everyone. In a slight case of boredom, Ron finally said to Cardinal Funicello, "Can we take a break and get some snackage? My bu... assets are falling asleep."

"Snackage?" the Cardinal wondered aloud.

"The Pope is hungry," Kim giggled to the Cardinal. She keyed her mic and said seriously, "The Big Cheese is on the move. It's chow time."

Kim led the way to the reception food area and Ron stood in line with everyone else. He spoke up to the two enrobed gentlemen in front of him. "Hey guys, you up for some eats too?"

The two Cardinals turned to Ron. "Your Holiness," Carver said in surprise, "you shouldn't wait in line like everyone else. Please go ahead of us." The two motioned Ron to move ahead of them

"Oh no no No!" Ron said waving them off. "I didn't like people cutting in line in the school cafeteria and I won't do it myself now. No, I can wait."

Cardinal Scaramanga peered at Ron strangely. "You know Your Holiness, you have assistants who will get your food or anything you desire."

Ron shrugged, "But then I don't get to see what they got on the menu. Thanks anyway for the four one one Cardinal..." Ron pointed at each of them as he tried to remember their names, "you're Cardinal Carver and you are Cardinal Scaramouche."

"No Pope Ronicus," Kim said stepping forward. "This is Cardinal Scaramanga. Scaramouche was the title character's name in the movie we watched last week. The one with Stewart Granger."

"Oh, sorry," Ron tittered weakly, "my bad. It was a good movie with a great sword fighting scene." Ron pulled out an imaginary sword and started to parry and thrust.

"Don't worry about it," the Good Cardinal said laughing lightly, "I get that all the time." Ron settled down and put his invisible weapon away before Scaramanga continued. "If you enjoyed the movie, you might like the book even more. It has the most wonderful opening line. _'He was born with a gift for laughter and a sense the world was mad.'_ Most appropriate, don't you think?"

"Why does that sound like someone we know KP?" Ron pondered.

"I don't know Your Holiness," Kim smirked while holding back a laugh. "Who do we know that has a child-like wonder and happy-go-lucky air to them and also thinks the world isn't in step him?"

"I still don't know," Ron shrugged. "Maybe it'll come to me later." Kim and the two Cardinals laughed as the line moved forward.

"Man, Sushi?" Ron wondered aloud as he looked over the table. "It's almost like the Master Lunch Lady is here," he whined.

"She is here Pope Ronicus-Kakka," Master Sensei said in his baritone voice as he approached and bowed. "She expressed her desire to honor you and your new standing and accompanied me to your Inauguration."

"Master Sensei," Ron said with glee as he returned the bow, "I am honored you came... but why?"

"When a student of mine attains a high position such as you have," the venerable old Japanese gentleman stated, "it is only fitting I come to wish him well and offer my services. I enjoyed your homily and offer my assistance in your en devours to bring the religions of the world closer together."

"Your assistance, in whatever form it takes," Ron said sincerely, "is greatly appreciated and needed. And Please, Thank Master Lunch Lady for her contribution too."

"I will Ronicus-Kakka. We will talk again soon," Master Sensei said and bowed. "Right now I am in deep discussion with some of the Cardinals of your Vatican. I believe their names are Blofeld, Kananga and Kristatos."

Kim and Ron bowed as the Japanese gentleman left. Ron grabbed the plate of Denver Rolls and returned to the Papal Throne.

Ron ate while he greeted more of his guest. While he didn't get any food on the people he met he did manage to spill some on his white suit. The line of well-wishes finally ended and Ron looked out on the people still talking and dancing. He said to Cardinal Funicello, "Thanks for the duds and sorry about the food stains. I can get em out with a little bleach. Do you mind if KP and I take a whirl around the dance floor? I need to stretch my legs."

"No Your Holiness," the Cardinal replied, "I think you've earned it. You did surprising well today though I don't know why I should be surprised. So far you've proven me right in thinking you can handle the Papacy."

The Pontiff stood and extended his hand to Kim. "Would you care to dance with me M'Lady?" Ron begged gallantly.

"I'd love to," Kim said as she took his hand and allowed herself to be led onto the dance floor. A waltz started and the couple began to swirl and dip to the music in each others arms. (But with a proper distance between them.) The entire room stopped and watched for a few seconds before they applauded their approval of the couple. Finally everyone ceased their gawking and went back to what they were doing before.

"You're not too tired from standing, are you KP?" Ron asked his dance companion.

"No Pope Ronicus," Kim assured him as she secretly reached down and muted her communications mic, "I could dance with you all night, or for the rest of our lives." She leaned in a bit and said, "And just to let you know, I'm not wearing..." she whispered in his ear. Kim returned to the proper distance in his arms with a giggle.

"Are you trying to get me to pitch a tent here on the dance floor and get me in trouble?" Ron smirked. Kim blushed and nodded. "Well, you're doing a pretty good job."

"Hush up Ron, I'm turning my microphone back on," Kim said as she reached down and turned on her communications equipment. "You must be tired from the mission and meeting all those guest Your Holiness," Kim said aloud and winked at him. "It's getting late and you have a busy day tomorrow."

"Your right KP," Ron said with a fake yawn. "Perhaps it's time to blow this popcorn stand and head for bed."

The couple left the dance floor and returned to Cardinal Funicello. Ron glanced around and saw no one was within earshot. "Tony, how long am I suppose to stay here?" Ron asked.

"You can stay as long as you'd like Ron," the Cardinal said with a smile. "Why? Do you want to take Kim out for an ice cream cone or something?"

"Ice Cream!" Ron said excitedly then calmed down. "That's an idea but no. Someone mentioned I got a coupla interviews on my schedule for tomorrow."

"Ten of them in the early afternoon," the Cardinal corrected him. "Mr. Jackman will meet with you in your room in the morning to go over the questions they'll be asking. It is almost midnight so perhaps you might like to turn in."

"That's what I was thinking," Ron assured his Aide.

"Though some ice cream would hit the spot," Kim nudged Ron with her hip. She keyed her mic and said, "The Big Cheese is headed to the kitchen for a kiddie-style cold one and then to bed. I'll walk him home. Night all." Kim turned off her communications equipment and escorted His Holiness, Pope Ronicus the First out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Kakka, the term used by Master Sensei, means "Your Excellency" and is used for heads of state. As with everything else in the world, I don't own any of the James Bond characters. I'm using their names for this story with no hopes of getting anything out of it but a light chuckle from y'all. And again and again, this is not a put down of the Holy Roman Catholic Church. If you think it is go out and buy yourself a sense of humor. I'll be the one in Dante's Inferno for this sinful little pleasure if anyone is to suffer.

A reference to Ron's creation mentioned in my story _The Ultimate Prophesies._ It's a cross between a sushi roll and Denver omelet topped with BN Diablos sauce. He gave the recipe to Master Lunch Lady and she sold it, with Ron's approval, to BN's Japanese outlets. Royalties go to the Yamanouchi School. They used the money from the first check to rebuild the dorm Ron destroyed on his initial visit to the school.


	11. Meetings and Interviews

Disclaimer: Disney has the rights reserved for everything concerning the series _Kim Possible_ wrapped up legally. That means I'm a bandit when I use the names and places in my story. I usually get away with the crime by saying I don't own them and don't get paid for my stories. I hope and pray that will continue for many years to come. After all, if someone reads my stories and then desires to watch the show, it increases Disney's ratings. It's a win-win sitch for the both of us.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 11 Meetings and Interviews

Kim and Ron slept peacefully, nestled in each others arms, until the knock at the door. "Oh, Shrimp Salad!" Kim swore as she sat up fully awake. She rolled out of bed and grabbed her robe.

Ron lolled under the covers until Kim shook him by the shoulders. "Just five more minutes Mommy!" he whined sleepily.

"Ron get up," Kim said firmly but in a hushed tone while shaking him harder, "there's someone at the door."

"THE DOOR!" Ron yelped as he jumped out of bed and into his sweat pants. "I'm coming!" he said as he walked over and opened the door.

"Good Morning," Harry Jackman chimed as he strolled into the room and sat at the table in the living room. He noticed Kim in the room with them. "Ah your both here, good. We need to go over the questions you'll be asked during the interviews Your Holiness. Kim, you'll be with him on camera but only as support for Ronicus. You can prompt him if he gets into any difficulties with a question."

"What time is it?" Ron begged rubbing his eyes.

"It's 6:30 Pope Ronicus," Jackman said happily.

"But we didn't get to bed until after midnight," Ron whined while pointing at the rumpled bedding. He suddenly caught his mistake. "I mean I... I didn't get to bed until... Oh Man! Busted!"

"Ronicus... Ron," Jackman said as he leaned back in his chair, "I know all about you and Kim. I even think I know your little plan. That's why I made Kim your personal bodyguard, to keep you together."

Kim walked over to a book shelf and pulled out a hidden piece of paper from between two books. She walked back over to the Head of Vatican Security and handed it to him. "You think it will work Mr. Jackman?" she asked.

Jackman looked the document over and said, "First you can both call me Jack. Second, you'll need to translate the first line of this Papal Bull into Latin to make the document official. Also you need to start with _Ronicus, Episcopus, Servus Sevorum Dei_.That means Ronicus, Bishop, Servant of the Servants of God." He handed the paper back to Kim and looked at Ron. "When are you going to issue it?"

Ron smiled wickedly. "It'll be the last order of business when I convoke the Synod of Bishops. I'm thinking I'll throw so much at them they won't notice it at the end."

Jackman leaned back and roared with laughter. "Can I be in the room when you hand them that?"

Kim's plotting, wicked smirk played across her lips. "I don't see why the Head of Vatican Security shouldn't be in the room when the Synod convenes for the first time. After all, you are responsible for their safety."

"So true, so true," Jackman said and leaned forward in his chair pulling a single folder out from the pile he brought with him. "Let's get to work. Here's the list of questions any of the ten interviewers can ask you." He handed a single piece of paper to Ron. "If they deviate from any of these questions you can terminate the interview immediately."

"I can handle anything they throw at me Jack," Ron bragged.

Kim read the list of questions over Ron's shoulder. "I'm not so sure Ron. This is like an oral test in school. I know you know all the answers but you sometimes have trouble getting them out of your mouth."

"That's what Mr. Barkin and your friends said about you when I talked to them," Harry Jackman informed Ron. "Mr. Barkin was adamant about it. He told me you always knew the subject matter but had great difficulty with tests, especially the oral kind. He said you had great potential but lacked focus."

"Hear that Potential Boy?" Kim giggled, "it's what I've been saying for years." She wrapped an arm around his neck and gave Ron a peck on the cheek. "And you're coming into your potential now. I believe you can answer all these questions but I'll be by your side in case you get brain freeze or something."

"Thanks KP. Let's go over the questions," Ron gratefully said just before there was another knock at the door. The breakfast trolley rolled into the room and Ron's salivary glands kicked into gear. "But let's get some food first!"

Kim and Jack fired questions at Ron while the other ate and Ron answered with his mouth full. Jenkins came in after a half hour and Kim left to get dressed. The three continued hammering at Ron for two hours until they thought he had the answers down cold. Ron leaned back in his chair as he finished answering the last question. "... and that's why this planet is sacred to everyone." Ron smiled broadly.

Jackman slammed the folder shut and handed it to Kim. "Very good Pope Ronicus. I think you'll do well on these interviews. Kim, surprise him with an occasional question for the rest of the morning until his first interview at one o'clock."

Ron asked the second in command of Vatican Security, "Mr. Jenkins, how are thing coming along getting the crew together for the Mass after a mission?"

"All preparations are complete Your Holiness. And please, call me by my first name. No Mister."

"And that is...?" Ron queried.

"Jenkins," the man said nonchalantly with a nod.

"I thought your last name was Jenkins," Kim stated to the man.

"No, my last name is Stephanopolgluticonanowski."

"Stephan...opol..." Ron started and looked at the man strangely. After five seconds he perked up and said, "Okay Jenkins, but like with Tony, you both can call me Ron when we're alone."

"That's great Ron. Anyway," Jenkins said as he got back to Ron's question, "I've gotten together with your friend Wade and I'll be receiving his signal at the same time you do. That way we'll be heading out at the same time, make arrangements in the air and can finalize everything on the ground while you take down the Villain."

"Okay Jenkins," Ron chirped and got up from the table. "So what else is on my schedule for today? I mean beside the ten interviews."

Jackman walked over the the bookcase and toggled a single book forward. The case slid outward a foot before moving over to the side. A roll top desk emerged from a hidden nook and glided out into place. "Your complete schedule is here on your computer," Jack said as he rolled back the ornate top exposing a complete computer setup. He turned it on and pointed the screen. "Just click this icon and you'll get your schedule for the week. Let's see... Ron you have a meeting with Cardinal Funicello in an hour to set up your Synod. Kim, you have a similar computer setup in your room."

"I know," Kim said slyly, "I've already found my computer. It pays to read books. Although having one titled '_Pull_ _For Computer'_ was kinda obvious."

Jackman laughed, "Well, normally someone wouldn't go through the hundreds of book in the case reading every title. I guess you're the exception." The two Security men made for the door. "Good luck with the interviews Pope Ronicus."

"An hour before we meet with Tony," Kim purred as the door closed behind the two men. "What could we possibly do for a whole hour?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron walked over the the computer and looked at his schedule. "It says we're suppose to meet Tony in my office. I didn't know I had an office KP."

Kim joined Ron at the desk and took over the mouse. She clicked on another icon and pointed. "This map shows your office is here in the building Ron. It's on the third floor, just below this room as a matter of fact."

**_BOINK!!!_** Ron got an idea. "Oh this might be too good to be true," he salivated as he searched the bookcase. "Where is it where is it!?!" He ran his finger along a row of books and stopped at one. "Here it is!" he gleefully rang and toggled the book forward. The case slid to the side revealing a spiral staircase wrapped loosely around a brass pole in the recess.

"What in the world?" Kim pondered aloud as she walked over to the nook. "Which book did you pull?"

"_Fire Escapes of the Holy_," Ron said proudly of his discovery. "I figured there must be a quick way out of the building if there was a fire or some catastrophe and all the previous Popes would want a way to get to their office. A hidden staircase or elevator would make sense."

"And you found the book how?" Kim begged him.

"I've been reading the titles of the books for the last hour while you were working on that bull thingie," Ron bragged and notice Kim reaching for another book. "And Yes! I did see that one titled '_Way To The Office'_ you're about to grab!"

Kim toggled the book and an elevator door opened. "We need to go this way Ron. Your staircase only goes to the ground floor. If it's like the hidden staircase in my room it doesn't stop at any of the other floors." Kim stepped into the elevator and begged Ron to follow with a wiggle of her finger. "Come on Pope Ronicus, His Eminence is waiting."

Ron grandly stepped from the elevator as the door slid open. "Good Morning Tony," he cheerfully chimed to the man seated in front of the desk. Kim followed and took a seat next to the Cardinal.

"Good Morning Ron, Kim," the Cardinal answered back. "We need to pick the Bishops for the Synod you're convoking."

Ron sat down in the big chair behind the desk and spun around and around a few times. When he finally stopped he notice the stare coming from the Cardinal. "Hey, it's my first time in my office," Ron said defensively but with a big cheesy grin.

Cardinal Funicello broke down into a small fit of laughter. "It's okay Ron. I'd expect nothing less from you."

Ron leaned forward onto the desk and became all serious-like. "Okay, down to business. How do we choose the Bishops for the Synod? Do we take volunteers? Is there a raffle or lottery or somethin?"

The Cardinal laid out a folder in front of him and handed a page to Ron. "This is a list of candidates you get to choose from. You'll want a few friendly face on the panel but you'll also need to find a few who know about the topics they'll be discussing."

Ron read the list with a frown. "I recognize a few of the names from the party last night Tony, but I don't know anything about them personally."

"I can help with that Ron," the Cardinal said. "What are the subjects they'll be researching for you?"

Ron slid the list back to Tony and leaned back in his chair. "From what I understand, the topics must be related to the Church in some fashion. First I'd like to finally clean up the scandal that's been plaguing the Church for the last decade or so."

"You mean..." Cardinal Funicello said warily.

"Yes!" Ron said definitively, "I mean the sex scandals with local Priests and such. I think the solution is obvious."

"Previous Synods have already gone over that subject," Tony said then added, "I'll get the results and you can read their conclusions and recommendations. I can tell you now the simple solution isn't always the best for the Church."

"Well," Ron pondered the Cardinals response, "maybe we can do a poll or something at the local level and see how the people feel about it."

"We are talking about the same thing," Cardinal Funicello affirmed. "You're talking about allowing Clergy the right of marriage."

"Exactamundo!" Ron chimed happily. "Haven't you ever met a girl you'd like to get hitched to Tony? Have you ever thought about it?"

The Cardinal blushed a deep red. "Of course I have Ron. After all, as you said in your homily we are all mere men."

"So," Ron said and threw his hands in the air, "let the flood gate open and let's see the influx of new blood into the Church."

Tony looked slyly at Ron, then at Kim. "This wouldn't be a part of your personal agenda by any chance?"

"It is," Kim chimed in as she stood up and sat on a corner of the desk facing the Cardinal. "We can do this your way through the Synod or Ron can issue a Papal Bull. We already have a first draft written up."

"You do know celibacy isn't dogma for Priest," Cardinal Funicello stated. "As a matter of fact St. Peter, the first Pope was married. In the Gospel of Mark, chapter 1 verse 30, it tells how Jesus visited Simon Peter's house and healed his Mother-in-law of a fever. Paul made the case for celibacy when he said, _'The unmarried man is anxious about the affairs of the Lord, how to please the Lord; but the married man is anxious about worldly affairs, how to please his wife, and his interests are divided._"

"But Paul was only saying it is better to be unmarried," Ron contradicted. "He goes on to say it's better to marry and do the woman right if you can not contain your passion. I sorta got shanghaied into this and I still passionately want to marry Kim. I think I can remain anxious about the affairs of the Lord and be married to KP. I'm getting fairly good at multitasking."

"Well, you may be right," Tony conceded. "I guess we can run a local poll like you suggested and get the results back in a month or so."

"That might not be quick enough," Kim said taking her seat again. "Ron and I, we became sexually intimate immediately after he accepted the job and I went off the pill at the same time."

"Dear God!" Tony whined placing a hand to his forehead, "I can see the tabloids now. _'Teen Hero Pregnant By Pope'_ in big bold letters taking up half the front page."

"With a big picture of Kim's smiling face taking up the other half," Ron chuckled.

"Very well Ron," the Cardinal said in defeat. "Issue your Bull and I'll support you. There are a few in the Vatican that won't though."

Ron picked up the list and ran his finger down the names. "Just tell me who will be giving us trouble and The Sword of Justice has already promised to do her thing."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pope Ronicus took a sip of water as the sixth news crew finished packing up their equipment and headed out of the room. "How do you think it's going KP?" Ron asked his now secret girlfriend and bodyguard sitting in the chair next to him.

"You're doing great Pope Ronicus," Kim enthused as she waved the makeup lady over to him. "Just don't go off on a tangent like you almost did in the last interview."

"Thanks for stopping me," Ron said as he let the tiny, young blond woman mop his brow. "I got bored and distracted and almost went off script. Why do these lights have to be so hot?"

"The lights get hot since they throw off a lot of illumination," the makeup lady stated. She began to dab Ron with a light powder. "They need all the lights to bring out your beautiful freckles and your gorgeous brown eyes, Your Holiness," she cooed.

"Ah, Thanks Cindy," Ron said with a big swallow to clear the lump in his throat.

"Any time Pope Ronnie," Cindy giggled and reached into her less than ample cleavage. She pulled out a business card and handed it to Ron. "Call me sometime if you want to hang out. My personal private number is on the back." Cindy tittered, waved and went back to her chair.

Ron quickly handed the card to Kim. "Round file?" he queried.

Kim looked over the card and put it in her pocket. "No... I guess not. Cindy may be a bit flirty but she does bring out the chocolate color in your eyes, Pope Ronnie," Kim cooed his name in a perfect imitation of the makeup artist. They both laughed.

"Your Holiness," Jenkins said as he tiptoed through all the cables and cords littering the floor, "you only have one more interview."

"We've only done six so far," Kim said in confusion. "What happened to the other three crews?"

Jenkins looked at his clipboard. "Well, one didn't make their connecting flight from Germany and another is snarled so bad in traffic they won't make it here until after dinner."

"And the third?" Ron begged with concern.

"They were flying out of Lima Peru and their plane crashed on take off."

Ron and Kim stood as one. "Is there anything we can do to help?" Kim offered.

"There's no need," Jenkins reassured them, "all the passengers survived. But get this. The local newspaper found out a video crew was on board and on their way to the Vatican for the interview and now they're calling the incident The Miracle of Pope Ronicus."

"If everyone survived," Kim proposed, "it must not have been a very bad crash. I mean what's the worst that could've happened? The plane belly flopped onto the ground during take-off?"

"No Kim," Jenkins said with a serious face. "All reports say the plane was totally destroyed. I just saw some video of the crash scene and if I didn't know differently, I would swear all the passengers and crew should have died instantly in that fiery crash. The strange thing is all the video equipment headed here was also pulled out intact and fully functional, as was all the other luggage."

"I... I didn't do anything," Ron said in disbelief. "It musta been an Act of God."

"Exactly," Jenkins affirmed. "The plane was carrying people to see God's Holy Messenger, You, and the Messenger saved the people from disaster. God was working on your behalf."

"If you say so," Ron shrugged, "but I wouldn't."

"That's my Ronicus," Kim giggled and patted his shoulder. "Humble and naive to the end."

"Anyway," Jenkins said getting back to the original conversation, "the last crew just arrived and won't be set up for fifteen minutes or so. Why don't you two take a break."

Kim and Ron nodded and started to leave. Ron turned around and asked, "What about that crew that was caught in traffic, will we be doing their interview tonight? I don't remember seeing anything on the schedule for after dinner."

Jenkins checked his clipboard. "We can if you like. Miss Barker, the head of the American School has been asking for some time to meet with you two. She'll only need ten minutes so I told her tonight would be fine."

"We should probably get that out of the way as long as Mr. Barkin is still here," Kim said in deep thought. "He can tell Miss Barker about our fast times at Middleton High and can expedite our transcripts."

"We should also get together with the others from Middleton before they leave," Ron said. "And don't forget your Nana and Uncle Slim and Joss."

Jenkins started jotting down some notes. "If that's the case, why don't we postpone the interviews until next week and let Miss Barker visit with you and everyone at the same time."

"Sounds like a plan," Ron chirped loudly as he and Kim left the room. "We'll be back in ten people!"

Kim and Ron returned to the room and saw the news crew finishing their preparations for the interview. "Who's the reporter for this one?" Ron asked Kim.

"Barbara Walker," Kim replied.

"Barbara Walker!?" Ron joyfully said, "I love her interviews! She's so kind and warm and..." Ron scanned the room and his countenance fell. "Aw man, I don't see her."

"That's because she has a cold and won't be coming," a perky bleach blond said and turned to our two teens. "I'll be doing the interview. I'm..."

"Kathy Digger," Kim said with a slight disgust to her voice. "I thought you were working for the Sleaze Channel?"

"I was," Ms. Digger said with a smirk, "but things move rapidly in the news business and Barbara's producer call me to fill in when she got sick."

"Can you even do a straightforward interview?" Kim begged the blond. "Usually you badger your guest until they make a mistake and reveal some deep dark secret."

"KP, that's not fair to Ms. Digger," Ron chided his girlfriend and body guard.

"Nope, she's right Your Holiness," Kathy chimed. "That was my M.O. in the past. I'm trying to legitimize my career."

"Well okay, I'm sorry," Kim said in apology. "It's been a long afternoon and you're our last interview. I guess I'm a little on edge from the lights and everything."

"It's okay Miss Possible," Kathy Digger said in understanding, "with my past record I can see where you're coming from. I want to get a good interview under my belt and you'll be my first."

"Perhaps you'd like to dine with us after the interview," Ron offered. "I hear we're having real Italian pizza."

"I'd love to stay," the blond reporter said, "but we need to catch a plane out of here and edit your story. So let's get started."

Ron, Kim and Kathy sat in their respective seats and were mic'ed up. Kathy Digger looked over to her two Cameramen and waited for them to roll tape. When the two men behind the cameras nodded, Kathy started the interview.

"We're here with Pope Ronicus the First and his friend and constant companion Kim Possible. Your Holiness, what are your plans for your Papacy?"

"Well Kathy," Ron started with a smile, "I'd like to accomplish a few things. As I said in my Inaugural speech I'd like to get the religions of the world together and hash things out, create an understanding between the faiths. I think we can do that by hosting a series of summit meetings, inviting a few of the leaders of each faith to sit down and find out our similarities and differences. I'd also like to put the scandal the Catholic Church has had over the past decade to rest and I believe I have the solution."

"You're talking about some of the Priest molesting boys in their Church," Kathy said with a sly lascivious edge to her voice.

"That's not one of the pre-arranged questions Kathy," Kim said.

"I know," Kathy Digger leaned in, "but it's what the people want to know about. They want to hear the Pontiff acknowledge the Church's Clergy has been groping little boys for their own perverted pleasure. I want to hear you say it!"

Ron frowned and shook his head. "I can't say that on tape Ms. Digger because I don't know all the facts."

"Okay," the reporter continued changing tacks. "It seems this crusade of yours, to bury the scandal, is something very personal for you. Is it because you and Kim had to cancel your wedding?"

"That's not a allowable question either Ms. Digger," Kim stated and stood. She took off her microphone and stepped off the set. "Come on Your Holiness, Ms. Digger isn't here for a proper interview."

"Aw come on Kim," the reporter whined, "you're a young beautiful cheerleader. We all know they're the first to loose their virginity at school."

"That's not true," Ron said defensively, "Kim and I didn't start doing it until..." He quickly slapped his hands over his mouth when he realized he let the canary out of the cage with all the windows wide open.

"Oh so you and Kim have danced between the sheets," Kathy said, leaping at the opening Ron had left. "When's the last time you and Kim had sex? Have you done it in St. Peter's Cathedral yet?"

"What Kim and I do in the privacy of our bedroom..." Ron shot back before Kim could stop him.

"Ron shush," Kim said harshly. "She's only after a story about your sex life, not about you as Pope."

"Is that true?" Ron begged in total shock.

"You bet your sweet ass," Kathy Digger said with a wicked grin as she ogled the Pontiff. "And I bet you do have a sweet ass, don't you Pope Ron," she cooed sexily.

Ron's knuckles went white as he firmly gripped the arms of his chair and his brow knitted into a V-shape. "How dare you!" Ron growled, his voice coming out an octave lower. Ron's eye's changed from their normal chocolate brown to a fiery cold blue. "How dare you come here with the intent to besmirch the Holy Roman Catholic Church!"

Kim folded her arms in front of her and smirked. "Boy are you in trouble now!" she sang to the reporter.

"Wha... What's happening?" Ms. Digger, sleazy reporter and the current focus of Ron's intense glare begged.

"You've made Ron angry and he's channeling up his Mystical Monkey Power," Kim informed the reporter. "I'd say you have about three seconds to apologize and promise never to use any of the interview shot here."

Kathy Digger, street-wise and with nerves of steel stared at the Pope sitting across from her. "What's he gonna do? It's my understanding he'd never hurt a fly let alone a person."

"NO MZZZZ DIGGER!" Ron voice lowered another octave and was filled with spite and venom. A blue aura surrounded the Pontiff and he pointed at one of the cameras. "I would never hurt you physically. But I can stop you from spreading your gossip and maybe ruin your career in the process."

The blue aura leapt from Ron's hand and enveloped the camera. The Cameraman leapt back as sparks fizzled and popped from the electronic device. The blue aura continued to stream to the first camera and leapt to the second. Fireworks came from the second video camera and the red lights on both went out. Ron slouched forward in his chair as the blue glow subsided from around him.

Kathy turned to the Cameraman beside her. "What just happened Mike?"

"I don't know Kath," Mike said as he checked over his equipment. "It's like the battery lost all power. I can switch to A/C power quickly." The cameraman plugged a cord into the back of the camera and turned it on. "The equipment is okay," he said in relief.

"Check the tape, Check the DAMN TAPE!" Kathy said in a panic.

Mike hit a button on the side of the camera and looked into the viewfinder. "Nothing!" He said after a few seconds. "It's like the tape has been erased."

"That's okay," Kathy Digger said smiling smugly at Ron and Kim. "I already got my scoop." She fanned her arms out wide as if she were writing a banner headline. "Pope and Cheerleader Do Mattress Mambo In Vatican!"

"Who do you think they'll believe?" Kim queried as she sat down next to Ron, "a reporter with your questionable reputation or a well worded statement from the Vatican?"

"Hey, I can get collaboration from my Cameramen!" Kathy shot back hitching a thumb at the two other men in the room.

"Hey guys," Ron said as he turned to the two men mentioned, "how would you like to work for the Church? We can place you anywhere in the world and the pay is excellent."

The Cameramen looked at each other for a few seconds before they both knelt down and said in unison, "Your Holiness."

"I think we're done here," Kim said and got up. "By the way, who did you sleep with to get the job? The producer?"

"No, I slept with the executive producer so he'd let me do this gig!" Ms. Digger shot back in anger. "What's it to you?"

Kim pointed to the small lipstick-sized camera in the corner of the ceiling. "I think you're both in trouble with the network. That sort of dealing isn't tolerated anymore."

"And if a well edited version of this conversation is placed on the web," Ron said gleefully, "I don't think you'd be able to get a gofer's job in any newsroom."

Kim and Ron walked to the door. Ron said to the two Cameramen, "Mike, you and your friend should talk to Jenkins in the Security Office about your new jobs before you leave the See. Cindy," Ron sang to the makeup artist still sitting in her chair slightly in shock, "would you join Kim and I for dinner?"

Ron held out his hand and the girl got up shakily, tentatively took his hand and walked out of the room with our heroes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Now you see why I don't create my own names. Stephanopolgluticonanowski? And a word on Papal Bulls. The name Bull comes from the Latin bulla, for bubble. The leaden seal looks like a bubble when first poured on the paper. Now-a-days the Bull is an apostolic letter to a group of Priest. It's a little more formal than a Papal Brief: a general letter covering appointments, dispensations, excommunications et al. I read somewhere that this document can not be revoked. Just pretend it is what I say it is, not what it really is.


	12. Good Bye Middleton

Disclaimer: As with the other chapters, I write for free because Walt Disney owns the series. But it's my honor to bring a little joy or sorrow into your usual hum-drum lives.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 12 Good Bye Middleton

Kim laughed long and loud before she took a bite of her pizza. After she quickly chewed and swallowed she turned to Tara and asked, "So what were you doing while Ned was apologizing profusely?"

"You know me and celebrities," Tara giggled and blushed. "I stood there like a moron with my mouth hanging wide open."

"It was Brittina who finally snapped her out of it," Bonny chimed in on the conversation. "She reached over, closed Tara's mouth and said, 'You have gorgeous eyes,' or something to that effect. That's when Tara's mouth shifted into gear."

"Bonny!" Tara squealed and blushed a deeper shade of red.

"Well it did," Bonny answered her friend back. "You started yammering on about how marvelous Brittina was and how her voice was so velvety smooth and how gorgeous she is. I swear! Brittina probably thought you were hitting on her the way you started to paw and grope her while you were jumping up and down."

"On the streets of the Holy See?" Kim asked in astonishment.

Tara's hands quickly covered her face as she nodded weakly. The three girls giggled and laughed.

"What do you mean Tara was hittin on her?" Joss asked in confusion. "You mean you was fightin?"

"No Joss," Kim said, "she mean," she leaned over and whispered in her cousin's ear.

"Ewww," Joss whined, "you mean a girl and a girl doing... Ewww!"

"You're still young," Monique said to the petite red-head. "You never know, maybe that's the way you'll swing when you get a little older."

"No Siree Bob!" Joss said emphatically. "I don't never see myself with a feller, let alone another fe-male!"

"Just keep an open mind," Tara advised the preteen. "You still have a few years before you find out what your love life will entail."

"As the head of the Holy Roman Catholic Church," Ron said in serious manner, "I can not condone that sort of teaching."

"Ron!" Kim chided in disbelief and stared at him.

"KP, I did my duty," Ron said as his goofy grin appeared. "Now if Joss does move in that direction I can also say she'll have the love and support of you and me."

"Of course," Kim said in realization, "the Church officially frowns upon Lesbianism. You had to say it." She looked lovingly around the table at her friends. "I am SO gonna miss you guys."

"That goes double for me," Ron said sadly. "But you all have a standing invitation to visit whenever you like. Just let either of us know and we'll send the jet to pick you up."

"What about jobs?" Bonny asked slyly. "Could you find us jobs here in the Vatican? We had a marvelous tour of the See and I'd love to live in Rome!" Monique, Tara and Felix nodded in agreement.

Kim wiped her mouth, laid her napkin on her plate and leaned back in her chair. She coyly smiled as she said, "I think there might be an opening or two available in the near future."

"I know of one job that will be open soon," Miss Barker said with a gruff voice. The burly woman wiped her hands with a napkin and crossed her arms. "I have too much on my plate at the American School and want to pass along my job as instructor and supervisor for the cheer squad to someone else."

Kim looked over to her teal-eyed, brunette friend. "Bonny?"

"I would love to teach cheer!" Bonny said enthusiastically.

"The job's too big for just one person," Miss Barker added slyly. "You'll need an assistant."

"Tara?" Kim giggled to her platinum blond friend.

"Wow!" Tara exhaled, her blue eyes sparkling.

Miss Barker turned to Felix. "What about you Wheels? I hear you're dynamite on the basketball court and we'll need a new coach next season. The recruits are very raw, you'll have to start with fundamentals."

"I can do that," Felix said nodding with a big smile on his face.

"What about me?" Monique begged. "I ain't no coach or teacher."

"No," Ron said with a sly smile, "but Kim and I am looking for a designer for our clothes and such. I really hate all them robes and things and I only have a couple of suits. I'll need something I can look good in yet still appeal to the traditional crowd of the Church and Kim'll need new outfits too."

Monique got up and looked Ron up and down. "I see you in..."

"Now don't get ahead of yourselves," Miss Barker said harshly. "You all must graduate from high school before we can hire you."

"That's right people!" Mr. Barkin said as he strode into the room. A piece of toilet paper was stuck to the heel of his shoe. "You all have a semester and a half before I'll let you go out into the real world. And I don't expect you to start slacking off just because you have jobs to look forward to."

"Did you have something to do with this Mr. B?" Ron asked with a hint of knowing the answer.

"Who me?" Barkin begged innocently. "Why would I want to see a group of friends like you all are, make something of themselves and stick together?"

"Because deep down," Kim said as got up, went over the the Vice Principle and kissed him on the cheek, "you are just an old softy. Thank You."

The other teens offered their thanks as well.

Miss Barker stood and leaned on the table. "He is NOT an old softy!" She went over to Mr. Barkin and hooked her arm with his. "He's just an old army grunt that wants to see his students do well in the world. Don't you Stevie?" Miss Barker sweetly asked the bristly haired administrator as she gave him a peck on the cheek. She turned and pointed at Ron and Kim. "And you two are prime examples of what a proper administrator can make of his charges. Now, I'll see you two bright and early Monday morning, IN MY OFFICE!" She nodded definitively and strolled arm-in-arm out the door with Mr. Barkin.

"Did those two hit it off?" Ron wondered aloud.

The teens looked at Ron for a minute before they all started laughing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The scene at the big black jet was awash with tears and hugs. Kim wrapped her grandmother in a big embrace before she said, "I'm sorry Ron and I didn't get a chance to visit with you more Nana."

"Oh don't worry yourself none about that Dear," the older Possible said to her granddaughter. "I spent most of this trip out on the town drinking with some old army buddies."

"Just the same," Kim said as she hugged the white haired woman again, "you come visit us soon. Next time Ron and I will spend more time with you."

"I don't know Kimberly Ann," Nana said, "the Pope is a very busy man. I should know, I've met three... no four Popes before Ronald."

"We'll try to make it down to Florida soon anyway," Kim assured her grandmother. "In the meantime, you take care."

Slim Possible shook Ron's hand and said, "I always had you pegged as a greenhorn. You're not suited for the outdoor life but I think you staked out yourself a homestead here in Rome."

"Thanks Slim," Ron said and beamed. "You have a safe flight."

Joss grabbed Ron's hand and shook it vigorously. "I said it before and I'll say it again, you got gumption! Any Hombre that can take on the job as Pope has got to have nerves of steel!" She leaned in and whispered in the Pope's ear, "And Thanky kindly for the new wall poster of you. I know just where it'll go in my room."

"Smart as a whip!" Ron said happily. "Just don't grow up too fast there Joss. I'd hate to lose my number one fan to a new boyfriend."

"Gosh No!" Joss shook her head. She paused in thought then cupped her chin in one hand, "But then again there is this one boy in my class..."

"That's enough Josselyn," Slim said cutting her off and picking her up by the collar, "it's time to get back to the ranch. Them cattle don't feed and water themselves."

"Yes 'em Pa," Joss whined and walked up the stairs to the jet. Slim followed his daughter.

Kim and Ron took a few steps back and waved as the engines on the big black jet with the 'KP' logo fired up. It taxied a couple of yards before the engines swiveled into take-off position and lifted the craft rapidly into the air.

"Did you get a chance to say Good Bye to your folks?" Kim asked His Holiness as the two waved to the craft..

"Yeah," Ron nodded, "at about the same time you did with your Mom and Dad. Our parents went into the multi-room to make snacks for everyone for the trip back home."

Kim and Ron waved one last time as the engines pivoted into position and the jet took off into the sky.


	13. Another Odd Mission

Disclaimer: Value A, Kim Possible equals value B, Disney. Value Bis also equal to value C, the Disney Channel and Toon Disney. Therefore, Kim Possible equals the two Disney Networks, not me. I think I'm value Z, totally out of the equation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 13 Another Odd Mission

Ron rolled out of bed and headed for his computer. "Let's see what today has in store for me?" He scrolled through the schedule and sighed, "Nothin! I guess I'll have to think of things to do when I don't have any meetings or Masses."

There was a knock at the door and Kim entered. "Good Morning Your Holiness. How are you this bright beautiful day?"

"Morning KP," Ron chirped, "A lot better now that you're here. And might I add you brighten any day looking as beautiful as you do. I like the new threads!"

"Really?" Kim questioned as she brushed the lapel of the emerald green business suit she wore. "It doesn't make me look too Christmasy does it?"

"Maybe a little," Ron tittered in jest then added quickly, "but not by much and Christmas is a great season and you have the eyes and smile to pull it off any time!"

"You charmer you," Kim said coyly, blushed and kissed him Good Morning.

"KP, I'm not sure what I'm suppose to do today," Ron said pointing to the computer. "I don't got nothin on my schedule. What do you wanna do?"

"We could work on the Papal Bull," Kim said as she draped an arm over his back and looked at the screen. "The Synod is going to have their first session in three days so we'll need to get it done soon. We should probably check in with Cardinal Funicello before we make any big plans for the day." Kim picked up the phone receiver and waited. "Hi, is Cardinal Funicello in his office?" she asked the operator. "Thanks I'll wait." Kim held her hand over the speaker and said to Ron, "She's checking." When the operator responded Kim said, "Yes put me through Please and Thank You."

"I think Jenkins has a Swift Mass Response Team meeting scheduled for this morning," Ron said. "We should make sure and meet the SMaRT guys in case we get a mission."

"That's a good idea Ron," Kim said still holding the line, "and we'll also need to move some of our new clothes into the jet when it gets back from Middleton." Ron was about to say something but Kim held a finger up and said into the phone, "Cardinal Funicello, Kim Possible here. His Holiness and I were looking over his schedule for today and don't see any entries. What did Pope Paul do on days like this?" Kim listened and nodded. "Read...work on sermons... go out for a walk around the Vatican. Is that all? Okay then. Ron and I will be in his office if anything comes up. We'll be working on that little directive we showed you the other day. Thank You," Kim chimed and hung up the phone. "Tony said Pope Paul would research and work on sermons on his free days like this or go out for a walk around the See. He'd like to surprise and meet some of the visitors to the Vatican."

"I was gonna suggest we wander around the place and get to know it better," Ron said with a smile. "I remember seeing in a movie that there's a whole underground area for the mail, complete with a train system and everything."

"You mean that bomb-of-a-movie _Hudson Hawk _with Bruce Willis and Andie McDowell?" Kim queried.

"Yeah," Ron enthused, "and Andie was a Nun but with ninja moves and she was almost a Sword of Justice just like Shego!" He emphasized his thoughts with a few Martial Arts kicks and chops.

""Ron, that was only a movie," Kim said with disgust. "That sort of thing isn't real." She went over to the hidden elevator and pulled the book to open the door. "You get dressed and I'll meet you in your office."

Ten minutes later Kim was startled out of her concentration rewriting the Papal Bull when she heard a banging coming from the bookcase. She walked over to the shelves and heard a muffled, "Hey Kim!"

"Ron, is that you?" she yelled back.

"Yeah. I thought there'd be a switch or somethin out here to open the door to my office but I can't find one."

Kim scanned the books on the shelf and found one entitled _How Get Out of The Office Fast. _She toggled the book and a panel slid out and away to reveal the spiral staircase. "Why didn't you take the elevator?" Kim queried her boyfriend.

"Thanks KP," Ron sighed as he strolled into the room wearing a three piece lavender hued suit with a peach colored tie and his normal white sneakers. He smelled of Le Goop and his hair was almost stylized but his cowlick was still sticking up. "I thought my escape staircase would have a door to both the living quarters and the office since it's for the Pope."

Kim stared at Ron. "Where did you get that outfit?"

"I asked the tailor to make it when you and Mom were discussing colors. You like?" Ron queried as he held his arms out and spun around to model his new clothes.

"Not really," Kim said to herself shaking her head. She quickly glanced around the stairwell and pointed. "Anyway, you couldn't find the switch because it's not next to the door. It's a few yards up the stairs."

"Oh," Ron nodded in understanding as he saw where Kim was indicating. "I guess it's up there so the door would be open by the time the Pope would get to it."

"Ron, you're the Pope," Kim said emphatically. "Stop talking like he's another person."

"Sorry KP, I keep forgetting," Ron said in apology.

"That's okay Ronicus," Kim said and gave him a peck on the lips, "I forget sometimes myself." She walked back over to Ron's desk and sat down. Kim questioned her friend, "Do you remember how to conjugate in Latin?"

"Not really," Ron said shaking his head, "but I'll try to help anyway. What cha need?"

"I'm rewriting the first line of the Bull in Latin," Kim said as she held the paper up, "but I'm having trouble with the phrase 'be able to participate.' I think it might be..."

Ron cut off her sentence. "I don't think you have ta do the whole sentence like Jack told us." He looked over one row of books in the case behind him and pulled out a huge red leather volume. "A lotta the previous Papal Bulls only had the first part of the sentence in Latin." He put the tome on the desk and opened it randomly. "See," he said pointing to one page, "this one only has the first two words in Latin. It's what the Bull is officially called after it's issued."

"Where did you learn that?" Kim begged the Pontiff.

"Mom made me somethin to eat the first night we was here and I couldn't get to sleep right away. I thought I'd find out all about our bull-thingie," Ron said rubbing his stomach. "This library is just like the one in my room and I found this book."

"So..." Kim said as she crossed out part of the line she had been working on, "after 'Ronicus, Episcopus, Servus Servorum Dei,' we only need, 'Matrimonium Sancio Pontifex.'Then we can continue in English with, 'Marriage is scared to the high Priests, therefore the Pope and all clergy shall be able to participate in this Holy Sacrament.' That works for me."

"As long as there isn't another decree with that title," Ron said thumbing to the index. He ran his finger down the page and smiled. "And there isn't!"

"Now all we have to do is get this cleaned up," Kim said happily as she leaned back in the Pontiff's chair, "then you sign and seal it."

_BeepBeepBeBeep_

Kim pulled the Kimmunicator out of her new matching emerald green backpack and turned it on. "Hi Wade what's the sitch?" she asked in her normal mission tone of voice.

Wade appeared serious as he said, "Kim, we got a strange one. You got a hit on the website from a two girls in Palmas Brazil asking for your help but they don't say what the problem is. they only say there's big trouble in town."

"I don't remember seeing a town or city named Palmas in our geography class. Whereabouts is it?" Kim queried.

"It's a small mining city just about dead center in Brazil on the Paraná River." Wade informed the two.

"Maybe," Ron posed, "if it's a mining town there's a cave-in at the ole mine. But how are we suppose to get there? Our jet is a few hours away from getting back to Rome."

"I can help you there," Jenkins said as his face and Wade's shared the Kimmunicator screen. "Remember, Wade is allowing me to listen in on your mission calls. SMaRT is loading their equipment into the Papal jet and we'll be ready to take-off in about ten minutes. You can ride with us."

"Does the jet have parachutes?" Kim questioned. "We'll need to be on the ground before you get clearance to land."

"No it doesn't," Jenkins said in deep thought. His face brightened with an idea. "It does have an escape pod though. It's big enough for the two of you to fit in and you can guide it down with the controls inside."

"Sounds like a plan," Kim said shifting into full mission mode. "We'll get into our gear. Where shall we meet you?"

Three minutes later Kim entered Ron's living quarters as he came out of the bathroom. They were both dressed in their mission clothes and Ron had a garment bag slung over his shoulder. "Let's hit the street," Kim intoned as she held the door to the hallway open.

"I got a quicker way," Ron said wickedly but with a slight playful glee to his voice. He yelled, "To the Pope Pole!" Ron ran to the bookcase and toggled open the hidden door to the spiral staircase. He jumped the handrail for the stairs, grabbed the brass pole and started to slid down. Kim shrugged and followed. As Ron hit the ground floor a secret door opened onto the street next to the building.

Kim emerged into the sunlight and shaded her eyes. "Hey I like that!" she chimed emphatically. "This way," she said as she grabbed Ron's free hand, "we're meeting Jenkins on the garage roof." As they arrived at the roof Jenkins joined the pair and they all watched a helicopter land in front of them. The three ducked low and climbed in. Before the door was shut the chopper was airborne and zipping off in the direction of the airport.

Ron sat down in the pod and Kim sat on his lap. "Comfy," she cooed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's the perfect place for a make-out session." She noticed Jenkins staring at them and added, "If we were so inclined and Ron wasn't the head of the Holy Roman Catholic Church and... I think I'll be quiet now."

"Don't worry Kim," Jenkins said with a wink, "Jack told me about your little Bull session and I approve whole-heartedly." He leaned in to the small confines and pointed to the controls already in Ron's hands. "You can control your parachute with the joysticks you're holding. Just remember to try to land in a flat area. The pod is heavily weighted on the bottom so you should stay upright. If you land wrong though you'll end up tumbling like you were in a clothes dryer."

"No problemo," Ron said gleefully, "this is just like the video game, _Nazi Air Fighter Command._ You get shot down a lot and have to bail out all the time. You score bigger points if you land safely and don't end up in a tree or in the yard of some vicious dog guarding someone's house." Ron cringed and whined, "I can't tell you how many times I got mauled by that tiny dachshund."

"I'll keep an eye out for trees," Kim giggled playfully, "you watch out for rabid wiener dogs."

The two-way radio on Jenkins' hip came to life with the pilot's voice. "We have permission to launch the two P's in the pod Sir."

Jenkins grabbed the walkie talkie and said, "Launch the Pope/Possible pod when you're in position." He turned to Kim and Ron as he started to lower the gull-wing style door into place. "Call Wade when the mission is over and we'll pick you up. Good luck you two." He closed the hatch and, with a resounding whoosh, it dropped from the jet.

At the proper altitude the chute deployed and spread out above the capsule. The Coat of Arms of Pope Ronicus the First was highly visible on the open canopy. The image of Rufus seemed to smile and wink as the chute billowed in the breeze.

The pod landed in the middle of the park in the center of town and a small crowd gathered as the hatch opened. Kim got out and she asked aloud, "Can anyone tell us where Maria and Conchita Lopez are?"

"I'm Maria," a petite raven-haired girl spoke up as she stepped forward with a smaller girl in tow, "and this is my sister Conchita."

"We got your message," Ron said as he emerged from the capsule, "what's the emergency?" A murmur ran through the gathered like a California wildfire whipped to a frenzy by hot Santa Ana winds. Men knelt and women curtsied low. Ron peered out at the twenty or so people and smiled. "Bless you all," he sang and made the Sign of the Cross. "Please get up," he said as he went over and helped an elderly man to his feet.

"There isn't any emergency," Conchita yelled and ducked behind her sister.

"Shut up," Maria snarked at her sister and turned to Kim, "I mean I, we..." The little girl's face went red and she began to cry.

"It's alright Maria," Kim cooed as she knelt and took the girl's hands in hers. "Where's your Mom and Dad?"

The little senorita's tears subsided as she choked out, "At... work. We're suppose to be with our Abuela. She was reading to us about the miracle of Pope Ronicus and said she wished to meet him before she visited God. She's sick right now and I thought we could get you to come here."

"That's sweet of you to think about your grandmother," Kim said gently, "but you know what you did was wrong. The Pope is a busy man and he could've been helping someone who is in real trouble."

"I guess," Maria conceded and shrugged, "but Abuela is very sick. Isn't that real trouble?"

Ron took his gloves off and put them in a pocket of his utility belt as he sat down on the ground beside the girls. "It might be trouble but it's the kind of trouble a doctor normally handles. I'm not a doctor so I don't know what I can do for her."

Conchita peered from behind her sister and said firmly, "Abuela's been to the doctor a lot but he says he can't help her! She's losing her hair and everything!" She quickly ducked behind her sister again.

"Is your grandma in bed right now?" Kim asked.

"She is," the elderly gentleman who Ron had helped up earlier cut in. "My name is Jose Vargas and I live next door to the girls. I saw them leaving the house so I decided to follow. Their grandmother has a tumor on the brain and goes in for chemotherapy. That is why she loses her hair."

"How old are the girls?" Kim queried the man.

"I'm six years old," Maria stated proudly. A small hand snaked from behind Maria holding out four tiny fingers.

Kim got her Kimmunicator out. "Wade, it's a false alarm," she said in relief as his face appeared on the screen.

"I thought as much," Wade said. "I've done some satellite scans of the area and couldn't find any anomalies and there hasn't been any news reports of trouble in the area. I'll switch you over to Jenkins."

Wade's picture was replaced with that of Jenkins. "Are you done already?" the commander of SMaRT asked, "How'd it go?"

"The sitch is under control but not resolved," Kim answered as she pulled Maria into a one armed embrace so the girl was in frame with her. "How are the preps coming for the Mass?"

"We're almost ready," Jenkins replied. "The service is scheduled to start in one hour."

Ron stooped behind Kim with Conchita in his arms. "I'll be ready but we need to make one stop before we head for the Church."

Kim, holding Maria's hand, followed Jose into the girl's house. Ron trailed behind with Conchita asleep in his arms. "Juanita," the old man called as he made his way to the bedroom, "you have two visitors."

The woman struggled to sit up but collapsed back onto the bed. She glanced up and saw Kim and Ron standing in the doorway. "Your Holiness!" she said weakly, shut her eyes and crossed herself.

"You can call me Ron," the tow-haired boy said as he approached the bed and laid the sleeping child next to her grandmother. "Your Nietas decided I might be able to help you after you read them the story of the plane crash in Peru."

"Pope Ron," the woman said sorrowfully, "I am sorry you came all this way. The doctor tells me I don't have long before," she reached down and brushed her hand through Conchita's hair, "I will go away to visit God."

"Hey no problem," Ron said nonchalantly, "I was in the area and..."

"And you flew all the way from Rome," Jose corrected him. "The girls did a bad thing and I will tell their parents when they get home from work."

"Still," Ron continued, "I wasn't doing much today and we needed to test out our plans to hold a Mass after a mission. I'd say this was an ideal test run especially since we didn't have to battle a bad guy. Please tell their parents it was wrong for them to do it but I said it was justifiable in the end."

"As you wish Your Holiness," Jose bowed in abeyance.

Ron turned to the woman in bed. "Juanita, will you be able to attend the Mass?"

"I'm afraid I can not," Juanita said sadly. "I just don't have the strength to get out of bed these days."

Ron got a little book out of one of the pockets on his utility belt. "Then I'll pray with you now." He opened the small tome and laid his hand on Juanita's head. "Dear Jesus, Divine Physician and Healer of the Sick, we turn to You in this time of illness. O dearest Comforter of the Troubled, alleviate our worry and sorrow with Your gentle love, and grant us the grace and strength to accept this burden. Dear God, we place our worries in Your hands. We ask that You restore Your servant to health again. Above all, grant us the grace to acknowledge Your holy will and know that whatsoever You do, You do for the love of us. Amen."

Juanita took Ron's hand in hers and brought it to her lips. "Thank You Pope Ronicus. Bless you in your journeys. I know you must be going so we will not keep you." She kissed his hand again before her arms fell to her side in exhaustion.

Kim stepped forward to the bed. "I think we have a little time before we need to head off to the Church. If you feel up to it, why don't you three talk and Maria can show me her room."

Kim and Ron walked out the front door and got into the Papal limousine that was idling at the curb. "Cute kids," Ron chimed as they sat down and the car zipped off to the Church.

"Yes they are," Kim said in deep retrospect. She began to gently rub her stomach. "Maybe someday..."

Ron led the Mass that was well attended. SMaRT had done an excellent job getting things set up and the word out. After the Mass the congregation met in a dining area where refreshments were served. Ron listened for over an hour while people talked about the town and some of the problem they were having with youthful gangs and a growing drug problem. Ron dutifully nodded and spoke of some of the solutions that the Middleton population had hit upon.

Suddenly there was a disturbance at the doors to the dining room. The crowd parted like the Red Sea for Moses as a woman with no hair and two small girls in tow proudly walked up to the head table were Ron and Kim were seated.

"Juanita?" Kim said in astonishment, "is that you?"

Tears fill the woman's eyes as she beamed and nodded. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Maria looked up at her grandmother, stepped in front of the woman and said, "Right after you left Abuela felt better. We just came from the doctor's office and he told her she didn't have to go visit God now."

Juanita wrapped her arms around her granddaughters and held them tight. "It's true," she said nodding. "The doctor took some x-rays and couldn't find the tumor so he took a second set. When he still couldn't find it... well, he said my cure was miraculous!" Another murmur rumbled through the crowd as Juanita ran to Ron and embraced him. She fell to her knees, kissed Ron's hand and said, "Bless you Your Holiness."

"No Ma'am," Ron said in all humility as he scratched the back of his head, "I didn't do anything except pray for you."

Jenkins stepped up to Ron and whispered in the Popes ear. Ron looked queerly at him for a moment before turning to the assembly. "I'm told our time is up and we need to leave now," Ron said loudly. "I guess I gotta get back to Rome."

Kim grabbed one of Ron's arms while Jenkins took the other. They swiftly guided him out of the room and into the waiting limo. It quickly shot into the streets headed for the airport.

"Couldn't we stay a little longer?" Ron finally asked as he got his wits about him.

"No Ron," Jenkins firmly stated. "All heck is going to break loose in this town soon and we need to get you out of here now."

"Why?" Ron pondered, "just cause Juanita is feeling better?"

"No Ron," Kim said, "she's not just feeling better. Juanita's tumor is gone. You had your eyes closed when you prayed for her health so you didn't see it."

"See what?" Ron begged.

"Your hand was glowing with your Mystical Monkey Power," Kim said. "YOU got rid of the tumor!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I found the prayer that Ron spoke over Juanita at catholic doors dot com slash prayers. The site boasts 2562 prayers for all occasions I'm not a doctor and know little about brain tumors so all the medicos should keep that in mind if they'd like to review.


	14. More Talk No Action

Disclaimer: Rights to the series _Kim Possible_ are owned by Disney. I'll get nothing for this story but a quick trip to Hell.

Author Note: Another telepathic conversation occurs in this chapter. It is written in _italic._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 14 More Talk No Action

The members of SMaRT worriedly gazed as Ron repeatedly paced the length of the jet. His hands were laced behind his back and his head bowed, brow furrowed. Every ten paces or so he would mutter something to the effect: "Noooo, I didn't!" or "Can it really be true?"

Kim patiently watched this to go on for a minute before she got up, took a hold of one of his arms and gently guided him to a secluded comfy corner seat. "Ron," she said softly, "snap out of it."

A concerned face looked up at her. "Maybe it was some adrenaline or endorphines or whatever that pumped her up so she felt better," Ron said desperately. "Maybe meeting me triggered a surge of that stuff and made her think she was cured."

"That's why Jenkins stayed behind in Palmas and is leading an investigation into her recovery," Kim said as she sat beside him. "I hear the team that looked into your first Miracle is also on the way to Palmas. I don't know about the plane but this," her arms flailed about in slight confusion. "I hate to label it a Miracle Ron but it looks like one to me."

"What if it is KP?" Ron whined, "What's gonna happen now?"

"I'm sure we'll both be interviewed," Kim shrugged, "I was an eyewitness to the healing." Kim pondered thoughtfully before continuing. "Mom did some preliminary tests on you after you received your Monkey Power to see if you were different somehow, other than the way you normally are. I don't think she studied the workups when her surgery schedule got heavy. Maybe she'll still have that data and we can find out what's happening that way."

"Master Sensei was gonna teach me all about the Power and how to control it better," Ron said dejectedly. "But that was gonna happen next summer after graduation."

"Maybe the ancient texts mention a healing power connected to it," Kim added. "We should contact Master Sensei and find out. The investigation team will probably want to talk to him too."

"Pope Ronicus?" a tiny female voice came from out of view.

"And it starts now," Kim said sorrowfully as she slowly shook her head.

"Your Holiness," the voice came again and was followed by a young woman who shyly approached the two teens and curtsied. "I'm sorry to disturb you and Miss Possible but..."

"Ashley, who is it? Who's the sick friend or relative you're worried about?" Kim kindly queried the young blond woman who worked the phones and got the word of the Papal Mass out to the media for SMaRT.

"My Aunt Polly," Ashley squeaked. "She has Arthritis and I was hoping you could..." her voice trailed off in embarrassment as she blushed a deep red and shied her head.

"We're not sure if Pope Ronicus was the cause of the woman's cure," Kim said gently. "We should probably wait until the investigation is complete and the verdict is in."

"I understand all that," Ashley sighed, "but..."

"But you're concerned for Aunt Polly's health," Ron stated assuredly as he took the young ladies hands in his. "Have you ever thought that God might have a reason for Aunt Polly getting Arthritis?"

"I..." Ashly said taken aback. "No."

"God sometimes gives us obstacles to overcome," Ron said sagely. "Did your Aunt have to change her lifestyle a little? Maybe become a better person because of those changes?"

Ashley stared wide-eyed at the Pontiff for a few seconds before it dawned on her. "Of course! Aunt Polly did start going to Church regularly after her diagnosis."

"And...?" Ron prodded.

"She started walking for exercise and quit smoking!" Ashley chimed excitedly. "Aunt Polly lost some weight and she's eating a lot smarter too!"

"And how is Aunt Polly now?" Ron asked knowingly.

"She is a lot better," Ashley said in relief. "Her Arthritis flares up every once in a while but she's learned to live with it. I guess I was only remembering her pain and suffering when she was first diagnosed with it."

"See," Ron stated as a conclusion, "God gave her a little prod in the right direction."

"Thank You Your Holiness," Ashley squealed in delight as she curtsied and dashed up the aisle.

"You handled that beautifully," Kim cooed and gave him a peck on the cheek. "But that's the reason we had to hustle you out of town. If one person on a plane with twelve occupants approached you about a sick relative, imagine what would have occurred in the city of Palmas with a population of thousands. I'd wager Juanita's house and the doctors office are already sacred shrines to a few of people there."

"I see your point KP," Ron acknowledged with a nod of the head. "It woulda been swamp-city if we didn't get out of there pronto."

Kim rose from her seat. "You contact Master Sensei and I'll call my Mom. We'll see if we can help this little investigation along." Ron folded his legs into the Lotus Position and closed his eyes as Kim left the snug little corner. She poked her head into the SMaRT conference room and said, "Just an FYI, His Holiness is meditating and doesn't wish to be disturbed for a half hour." Everyone in the room affirmed they wouldn't violate the Pontiff's quiet serenity time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yes I remember those test Kimmie," Mrs. Dr. Possible said on the phone to her daughter, "but I never got a chance to check them over. You know my schedule got very busy over the next month or so and I put the project on a back burner."

"Do you still have the data Mom?" Kim asked.

"It's in my office somewhere," the redhead answered. "Why? What happened to Ron?"

"Ron is alright," Kim reassured her Mother. "He just... well... it's hard to explain."

"Out with it Kimberly."

Kim sighed before she said, "Well, Ron just healed a woman of a brain tumor by laying his hand on her and praying." Silence came from the other end of the phone for a minute. "Mom? Are you still there?"

"Kim, you'll have to walk me through the whole mission," the doctor said in full medical mode, "and don't leave out any details. I'm going to write it all down and consult with some colleagues while we go over the test data."

"Wade got an email emergency request from two girls in Brazil," Kim started. "He couldn't confirm the emergency but it sounded like a good chance to test run SMaRT. We flew to Palmas, that's the town, in the Papal jet and since it didn't have parachutes we landed in the park in the Papal escape pod." Kim added in dreamy revelry, "That was quite a snug ride!"

"I bet it was very cozy," Dr. Possible said knowingly to her daughter.

"Yeah, right," Kim giggled and blushed. "Anyway when we landed we found the two little girls, Maria and Conchita Lopez. Ron and I went to their house and met their grandmother."

"How old are the girls?" Ann Possible asked.

"Maria is six and Conchita is four," Kim giggled. "They're the cutest little things I ever met."

"I bet they are," the doctor cooed. "You were simply adorable when you were..."

"Mother!" Kim whined

"Alright," Ann Possible said as she took off her proud Mother mindset and got back into a professional frame of mind. "Describe the Grandmother."

"Juanita is a little taller than I am, about fifty two or three years old and she's thin and bald from her chemo treatments. When Ron and I visited her in her room she was very weak and could barely move without pain. She tired easily."

"And that's where Ron prayed over her?"

"Yes," Kim confirmed, "Juanita said she couldn't make it to the Mass so Ron got his prayer book out and laid his hand on her head. As he was praying his hand started to glow that shade of blue that always appears when his Monkey Power channels up."

"And then what happened?"

"Ron talked with Juanita and their neighbor Jose while I went with Maria to her room," Kim said to her Mother. "I thought Juanita would like a pleasant memory like the Pope's visit before she passed on. I was out of the room for ten minutes before Ron came and got me and we went to the Church."

There was a moment of silence before Ann Possible said, "Okay I got all that down. What happened at the Church?"

"Ron presided over the Mass and then we all went to the Church's dining area for refreshments." Kim thought for a second before she continued. "We listened to some of the problems the community was going through and Ron gave them some ideas how to handle the sitch. You remember when Middleton was starting to have gang problems and the after school community programs began?"

"Yes."

"Well, Palmas is going through the same thing," Kim said. "I think the Church can cut off the problems before they really take root."

"That good Kimmie," Dr. Possible said and got back to subject of the call. "How did you find out about Juanita's tumor disappearing? Did she show up at the reception?"

"Yes," Kim marveled. "She didn't just walk in, Juanita was almost glowing as she marched into the hall. She seemed so full of life compared to earlier in her room. She was crying as she thanked Ron. That's when Jenkins and I hustled him out of there. You can imagine the pandemonium that would have ensued if we stayed."

"I can," Mrs. Dr. P said with wonder in her voice. "How's Ron taking it?"

"He's slightly confused and totally in denial," Kim giggled, "his usual frame of mind."

"Kimmie," Ann chastised her daughter, "you know Ron isn't like that anymore."

"Sorry I know," Kim said in a quick apology, "but he's so sweet and innocent about the whole thing. He doesn't think he had anything to do with the healing."

"And you think Ron eliminated the tumor?" her Mother asked.

"I'll admit I don't know the whole story," Kim conceded, "but Juanita told us the doctor took two sets of x rays to make sure the tumor was gone. I think Ron caused the tumor to vanish but maybe the chemo treatments had killed the tumor before Ron and I met the woman. Jenkins is staying in Palmas to check everything out to see if it truly was a healing by laying on of hands."

Kim heard the pen plop down as her mother sighed and tossed it on the notepad. "Dear," Ann said to her daughter, "you know the old saying, God works in mysterious ways."

"Are you telling me Ron got his Mystical Monkey Power two years ago so he could heal people when he became Pope now?" Kim begged in astonishment.

"That's a very strong possibility," Dr. Possible said firmly.

"Mother!" Kim said taken aback, "I didn't think you or Dad believed in God. You're a brain surgeon and Daddy's a rocket scientist. Those two professions usually don't allow for a Supreme Being."

"Just because your Father and I are deeply into the sciences it doesn't mean we can't believe in a higher authority. I've seen and done some things in the operating room that I can't explain. The only conclusion we can come up with is there IS a God."

"Both of you?"

Dr. Ann Possible let out a long sigh. "Both the universe and the human body are highly intricate, balanced entities. There has to be something out there that created them."

"But you've never gone to Church." Kim said bewildered. "You've never taken me to Church!"

Ann said smugly, "You know your Father and I never force our ideas or beliefs onto you kids. We've always wanted to let you figure thing out for yourselves. The only exception to that rule was when you were four years old and your Father told you..."

"Anything is possible for a Possible!" both Kim and her Mother said at the same time.

"So, what's your conclusion?" Dr. Possible said as she picked up her retractable ballpoint pen and clicked it a few times.

"I'd hate to say without knowing all the facts," Kim said thoughtfully, "but if I had to give an answer... I'd say Ron healed Juanita with the help of God."

"It sounds like you've seen the light," Kim's Mother told her.

"I... I haven't been sleeping much the past couple of days," Kim confessed, "since this whole business started. My mind has been filled with all sorts of questions and ideas and I just can't turn it all off and relax. I began reading in the library in my quarters and I've come to realize that maybe Ron really had a calling to serve God. Maybe this is a calling for me too." Kim paused before she continued. "Mom, I've come to the conclusion that I should follow Ron into the Catholic Church and become a Nun. If I can't marry Ron," Kim stated with a finality to her voice, "then we'll both marry the Church!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Master Sensei,"_ Ron thought to the old Japanese leader at the Yamanouchi School, _"I need your wisdom and guidance again." _Ron didn't receive an answer from his mentor and friend. _"Master Sensei? Are you there?"_

_"Master Sensei is teaching a class right now Ronicus-Kakka,"_ the female voice rang in his head. _"May I be of some assistance?"_

_"Yori!"_ Ron thought happily to his female ninja friend, _"I'm always glad to hear from you."_

_"I sense you are deeply troubled with something," _Yori thought to him. _"If I can not help you I will pass your questions on to Master Sensei when he is free."_

_"No No, NO!" _Ron thought to the raven haired girl,_ "I know you know as much or more about the Mystical Monkey Power as anyone else. That's what I wanted to ask Sensei about."_

_"Very well,"_Yori giggled to Ron, _"how may I be of assistance?"_

Ron asked in thought,_ "Do the ancient texts mention anything about the Mystical Monkey Power having a healing power that goes along with it?"_

_"They do Your Holiness," _Yori thought to the Pope. _"As with all things in nature your good Monkey Power can balance or cancel out bad karma. Or in the case of a person, it can eliminate the tumorous cells of a body."_

_"I didn't say anything about a tumor," _Ron thought in amazement to Yori. _"How did you know it had something to do with a tumor?"_

Yori practically giggled at Ron's naiveté. _"Word of your Miraculous healing has spread around the world. I suspected you might be puzzled by it and would contact Master Sensei. That is why I intercepted your thoughts while he is otherwise occupied."_

_"So, I have the healing touch?" _Ron said in partial understanding.

_"You do," _Yori answered, _"if and when you can control your Power. It is a gift from God to you, Your Holiness."_

_"Kim and I think the team investigation the Miracle will want to know all about my MMP," _Ron thought to his friend. _"Could either you or Master Sensei come to Rome and present the facts to them?"_

_"It is both an Honor and a dream fulfilled to visit the Vatican and assist the Pope," _Yori thought reverently to the Pontiff.

_"Don't tell me you're..." _Ron thought in exasperation.

_"Yes Pope Ronicus,"_ Yori thought to her friend the Pope, _"I was raised Catholic before my parents died and I was adopted by Master Sensei and the Yamanouchi School. I do not go to Church since the closest one is over one hundred miles away, but it is still a part of me."_

_"I guess you can't attend Church since there ain't one on the mountain," _Ron laughed. _"If you'd like, maybe I can have one built somewhere close to the school so you can start attending services again."_

_"That is not necessary," _Yori thought to Ron. _"God is in my heart and, as you said in your Inaugural Sermon, all around me in nature."_

_"You listened to that?" _Ron giggled in embarrassment.

_"You were quite eloquent," _Yori laughed to Ron._ "I can not wait to listen to your weekly sermon broadcast each Sunday over the radio." _

_"Man that right!" _Ron whined, _"I gotta give a weekly speech. Anything you'd like me to talk about this Sunday?"_

_"I believe you already know the topic of this weeks sermon," _Yori thought to the Pontiff.


	15. Sister Kim

Disclaimer: I said it once and I'll say it again, the TV series _Kim Possible _is owned by The Walt Disney Company. I receive nothing for these few thousand words but your vindication or venom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 15 Sister Kim

Ron paced nervously in his Papal office for five minutes before he stopped and stared at the computer. He pointed his finger at the inanimate object as he yelled, "You will not get the better of me! I will write this sermon if it's the last thing we do together!" Ron started pacing again but spun around and added, "And stop staring at me!"

The knock at the door barely registered in Ron's tumultuous mind as he automatically answered, "Come in."

Cardinal Funicello swept into the room and knelt. "Your Holiness," he said reverently before he kicked the door closed with his foot. "Are you alright Ron," the Cardinal asked after the door clicked shut.

"I'm fine," Ron said in total exasperation as he hook a thumb at the computer. "It's just that I've been trying to write a sermon for this Sunday on that thing and I don't know how to get it started." Ron chuckled lightly as he added, "I mean the sermon Tony, not the computer."

"Ron, you have a staff of writers to assist you," the Cardinal stated as he pulled a folder out from under his arm. "If you'd like to look this over." Ron accepted the folder and started to read the contents. "Of course you can change any of it or put it in your own words if you like," Cardinal Funicello appended.

Ron's frown morphed into a smile as he read on. "No Tony this is good. This is exactly what I wanted to say. But do we have to refer to Juanita as 'The Woman?' How is she by the way?"

"Mrs. Lopez is fully recovered and happily playing with her grandkids," Tony said smiling. "But we should only refer to her as 'The Woman' since we don't want to draw any additional undue or unwanted attention to her or her family."

"I guess you're right Tony," Ron conceded as he flopped into his office chair behind the desk. "What about the investigation?"

"Investigations," Cardinal Funicello said as he took a seat opposite Ron, "there are two remember?"

"Oh yeah," Ron giggled in recollection, "the plane in Peru."

The Cardinal produced two more folders from under his arm. He opened one and said, "The plane crash in Peru was due to a old leaking fuel line. It somehow blew off the top of the airliner cabin and when the jet crashed everyone was able to crawl out safely before the gas tanks erupted. It was a Miracle in everyone's mind but we are going to call it a fortuitous happenstance. The only other odd thing to occur is this." Tony took a photo out of the folder and handed it to Ron. "This image was charred into every single piece of luggage and in multiple spots on the plane."

"Rufus!" Ron yelled happily as he gazed lovingly at the photo.

Cardinal Funicello sat up in shock and paged frantically through the rest of the photos. "Good Heavens you're right! It is an image of a naked mole rat! He's standing on his hind paws facing away but turned back toward the person viewing it. What threw me off was the thumbs up gesture, his eye wink and that bucktoothed grin."

"Yep, that's Rufus alright!" Ron said as a tear came to his eye.

"If the press makes the connection," the Cardinal said under his breath as he grabbed the phone on the desk and dialed. When the call connected he yelled, "Frank, stop the press release about the plane crash! You'll have to rewrite it!" He listened for a minute before he sat back in his chair and let out a big sigh of relief. "I glad it didn't go out yet. The incident is Ronicus related. I'll be down shortly to fill you in and help write a new release." The Cardinal hung up the phone.

"So did Rufus cause the plane to crash?" Ron uttered in complete misunderstanding. "That's how he..." Ron didn't finish the sentence, he was too choked up.

"No Ron," Tony said to the tow-headed young Pope, "Rufus didn't cause it. The plane was destined to malfunction with the leaky fuel line. God sent his message through the image of Rufus, that you and He are watching over his flock. All those lives were save because God was sending a notice of his approval of your work. At least that's how we'll spin it."

"Okay," Ron said wiping the tears from his eyes. "What about Juanita?"

"That investigation is ongoing," Cardinal Funicello stated as he opened the other file folder. "You know you'll have to be interviewed about it."

"Yeah, Kim and I talked a bit on the ride home," Ron said. "She's gonna get the test data her Mom collected on the Monkey Power after I first got em. I talked to someone in Japan who knows all about the Mystical Monkey Power. She should be arriving tonight or tomorrow."

"What's her name?" The Cardinal asked.

"Yori."

The Cardinal got a pen out and wrote it down. "And what's her last name?"

_**BOINK!!!**_ "I don't think she has a last name?" Ron said as he tried to think. "But you can't miss her. She's tall, slim, with shoulder length black hair and and dark eyes." He quickly added, "Ooooo, and she'll probably be dressed in a school girl uniform."

The pen fumbled from the Cardinal's fingers as he let out a long slow breath. "Ron, you just described half the girls in Japan."

"Oh well," Ron said with a shrug, "she probably won't stop at the security gate anyway. She's a ninja."

Cardinal Funicello laughed as he got up and went to the door. "Ron you certainly know a lot of unique people." He started to leave but stopped half way out the door. "By the way, Kim wants to see you in her quarters after we're done talking. I tried to talk her out of her plans but as you know, she can be a bit headstrong. Now if you excuse me I need to go help your Press Secretary write a new release about your first Miracle. I'm sure there are more to come." The Good Cardinal laughed out loud as he closed the door behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron knocked as he entered the room. "KP, you decent?" he yelled. He saw a figure dressed in a Nun's black habit, from wimple covered head to high buttoned shoes, standing at the bed with her back to him. "Oh sorry Sister, I was looking for my friend Kim. You go ahead and do whatever you were doing," Ron said as he turned to the door.

"You found her Your Holiness," the Nun stated meekly as she turned to face the Pope.

"K-K-K KP!" Ron stuttered in shock as he spun around. "Wha- what are you doing dressed like a penguin?"

The black clad figure walked over to Ron and guided him to the sofa. Kim took his hands in hers as they sat and she continued in the same small voice, "Pope Ronicus. I believe I received a call to serve God at the same time you did. I am only trying to fulfill His wishes. I've decided I will take the name Sister Ronica, to honor the Miracles you've accomplished so far."

"My Miracles so far?"

"Yes," Sister Ronica said happily. "You've already preformed two Miracles and I believe there will be more. So far you've miraculously cured Juanita's tumor, and just a while ago Cardinal Funicello left some photos of the plane crash and I recognized Rufus right away. The Cardinal had left before I could tell him of my discovery." She got up and went to the desk. "I should probably phone and tell him."

"He knows Kim," Ron said as he took her hand and led her back to the couch. "He just left my office and is gonna rewrite the press release now."

"That's nice," the one formerly known as Kim Possible said pleasantly in her new proper voice. She sat primly on the couch with her hands folded in her lap, knees together and one foot snugged behind the other. She bowed her head. "What may I do to serve you now, Your Holiness?"

"You can knock off this Your Holiness stuff and call me Ron like you always do," Ron said in a haze.

Sister Ronica blushed and shied away from Ron. She said in sheer embarrassment, "Oh no, I could never do that Pope Ronicus. It wouldn't be proper to call the leader of the Holy Roman Catholic Church anything but Your Holiness or Pope Ronicus. I could never simply call you... Ron!"

"KP you're freaking me out!" Ron yelled and edged backed from her.

"I'm so sorry Your Holiness," the Nun cried as her hands covered her face. Between sobs she squeaked, "I would never... want to... freak you out." Sister Ronica collapsed onto the divan in an all out bawl.

Ron ran to the armoire and slung it open. He started tossing clothes out left and right until he came to the mission pants. Ron pulled a gadget out of the utility belt and raced back to the woman. "Here you go KP," he said, concerned. "I'll deactivate that nasty Bortol Chip with this Silicon Phase Disruptor." Ron pushed the big red button on the small square box. The black clad figure continued to cry into the sofa. Ron shook the device and banged it on his palm. "Must be the batteries," he whined.

"The batteries are okay Your Holiness," Sister Ronica said partially recovering. She pulled a handkerchief from the cuff of her sleeve and wiped her eyes. "I replace the batteries before we came to Rome."

"Then you're a evil Synthoclone," Ron said poking her in the ribs. "Get off the couch. I don't want to get Syntho-goo all over the Louie the Fifteenth sofa when I pop you."

"Your Holiness, stop that! It's not proper!" the Nun giggled and laughed as she tried to stop his hand from tickling her. "I'm not a Synthoclone either."

Ron settled down as he sat back into the sofa and frowned. "Then who or what are you? Cause you certainly ain't the Kim Possible I know and love!"

"Yes I am Your Holiness," the girl in the habit said to the Pope. "At least I was Kim Possible until I accepted my calling to serve the Church. Don't you like me this way? Don't you want your wife to be part of the Church?"

"A member yes," Ron said as he got up and headed for the door, "a Nun definitely not!" He stopped and spun on the black clad figure, his finger pointing accusingly at her. "You ain't Kim. You don't got confidence. You don't got drive or grit or spunk or any of the other things I loved about Kim. You ain't got no... Kimness!"

"So you wouldn't marry me if I were a Nun?" Kim asked in her regular voice as she pulled off the wimple. "But you wouldn't mind if I joined the Church as a member."

"KP?" Ron begged in a total fog

"Yes Ron it's me," Kim said as she shed the black habit and stood with arms akimbo in her lacy underwear. "I was just trying it on for size to see if you'd go for the Nun look. I decided to join the Church as a member and wondered if I should take it a step further. Mom talked me out of becoming a Nun."

"That's a relief," Ron said as he wiped the sweat from his brow. "Though I must admit the wimple does frame your face well and brings out the emerald green of your eyes."

Kim picked up the wimple and put it back on her head. "Your Holiness," she said shyly in her small voice, "you wouldn't take advantage of a poor defenseless woman of the church?"

"You've never been defenseless," Ron said wickedly as he shed his jacket and tie and began to stalk her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kim sat at her computer and wrote the last line as Ron peered over her shoulder. They both smiled as she punched the last period with a flourish of her right ring finger. "There!" Kim said joyously, "it's finished. We should probably have Cardinal Funicello check it over before you put your seal on it."

"We can do that first thing tomorrow," Ron said in relief. "I'm feeling a little tired right now but I don't think I can sleep. How about we go for a walk around the See."

Kim looked out her window and saw the full moon. "I'd love to go for a walk in the moonlight with you Ron. Let's go."

They wandered side by side, up and down the back streets within the great Walled City/State; Almost touching but never taking the other's hand. Someone would always pass by them at the most inopportune time and the two would sidle away from the other until the person was out of sight. They would drift slowly toward one another until they'd meet a guard or resident and they'd have to erect the facade again like they were just good friends.

"KP this is killing me," Ron whined in desperation as the last person they met walked around a corner. "Why can't we walk hand in hand like any other couple?"

"Because you're the Pope Ron and it wouldn't be proper for the leader of the Holy Roman Catholic Church to be seen in public holding hands with..."

"With what!" Ron cut her off and got louder with every sentence, "With a proper girl like you? With someone who's the best friend a guy could ever want!? With an upstanding citizen of the world that's saved said world numerous times!?! I want the Whole World To Know!!! I, POPE RONICUS THE FIRST, LOVE YOU KIM POSSIBLE AND I DON'T CARE WHO KNOWS!!!!!!"

"Ron it's after midnight," Kim hushed at him.

"I'm glad you know what time it is," a male voice came from above them. "But if you love her Your Holiness, take her in your arms and kiss her. I don't mind."

"Yeah you fool," another male voice came from another building, "I don't care either."

"Don't mind us," a female voice came down to them. "Hold her hand. Kiss her if you want. Get married for all we care. Just..."

Twenty voices came roaring down at the two, "LET US GET SOME SLEEP!"

"Sorry, and Thank You," Kim yelled back as she wrapped her arms around Ron.

"God Bless You All and Good Night!" Ron yelled to the onlookers before he gave Kim a big wet French kiss in the middle of the street. It lasted a good five minutes but no one was keeping a stop watch on it. (Well, except maybe this scribe. I am the jealous type and Kim and I are... but I digress.)

After the kiss broke Kim and Ron looked lovingly into each other eyes for all of three and a half seconds before they broke out in a giggle fit, linked hands and ran off to their quarters laughing and whooping all the way.


	16. Explanations

Disclaimer: The rights to the characters in the series _Kim Possible_ are owned by Disney. I pen these prose in prosaic poverty.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 16 Explanations

"Thanks Jack," Ron said sincerely as Kim helped him doff the miter and robes. "All the extra security you laid on kept the crowd under control. I've watched a few Papal Masses on TV before and I have never seen St. Peter's square so full of people."

"There's always a huge gathering during the first few Sundays of a new Popes reign," Harry Jackman, head of Vatican Security informed the Pontiff and his body guard, "but the crowd at today's Mass was exceptionally large. The two Miracles you preformed this week had a bit to do with it."

"The congregate was filled with the sick seeking the healing touch of the Pontiff," the female voice came from behind a curtain.

Jackman immediately sprang to his feet as his hand snaked like a cobra under his jacket. "Who's there?" he questioned warily in a ready crouch. "Come out slowly."

"Stand down Jack," Ron said as he put on his bathrobe, "it's the friend I've been expecting."

A tall lithe feminine figure emerged from behind the curtain and walked to the rooms occupants. The young oriental woman curtsied and bowed before the Pope. "Your Holiness. It is an honor to see you again and help with the investigation into your Miraculous healing Power."

Ron and Kim bowed to the guest as Ron said, "No Yori-san, it is my honor to host you in my humble abode and have your help in my time of need."

"Yes indeedy," Kim added. "Thank You for coming so quickly."

"This is your expert in Mystical Monkey Powers?" Jack said in astonishment. "She's just a school girl. She can't be any older..."

"Than the Pope?" Ron ventured.

"You got me there," Jack laughed as he stood up from the defensive position and pulled his empty hand from under his lapel. "We'll need to get her a photo ID if she's going to be staying in the Vatican for any length of time."

"You may take your picture," Yori said to the head of security, "but it will not be usable."

"What are you talking about?" Jackman said.

Ron informed Jackman, "When I was visiting Yori one week I snapped two rolls of film and filled up a whole memory card with my cameras and none of the pictures of me and her came out. The pictures of Master Sensei too. I think it's a Yamanouchi ninja thing."

"Wait," Jack said in astonishment, "did you say Yamanouchi?" The three teens nodded. "Yori-chan!" Jack said in recognition as he bowed then threw his arms open wide. "Come give your old Uncle Jack a hug."

"Uncle Jack!" Yori squealed and ran to his arms. They hugged for a minute before Yori backed away and bowed deeply. "It is good to see you again Jackman-san. I did not make the connection between your name and my guardian from when I was a child."

"You two know each other?" Kim said in amazement.

"I'm a graduate of Yamanouchi," Harry Jackman said proudly. "I was studying there when Yori first came to the school. I was responsible for looking after her for about eight or nine months before I graduated and took the job here."

"You gave me my first Tessen," Yori said happily as two steel ribbed oriental fans appeared in her hands seemingly from out of nowhere. She fanned them out. "They are still my weapon of choice." Yori went through a brief Kata, opening and closing the fans with flair before they disappeared. She bowed to Jackman. "Thank you again for the wonderful gift."

Jack returned the bow and said, "It was my honor to start you on the path of your Martial Arts education. I am most humbled to know you learned your lessons well and became a ninja, and that I had a small part in it."

The three teens left the room and walked through a few underground passages to Ron's quarters. "I have brought all the pertinent information you requested Ronicus-Kakka," Yori said to Ron, "but you know the denial of your healing Power during your sermon will not deter the sick and dying from seeking your touch. Your message that their illness might be a hint from God to make them take stock of their lives was inspirational and may defer some."

"And adding our conversation with Ashley on the plane ride back as an illustration might help a little also," Kim added.

"Kim-san, you appear tired," Yori said in concern. "Have you not been sleeping?"

"No I haven't," Kim said before she wrapped her arms around one of Ron's and sighed, "at least not until last night. This past week has been so chaotic I haven't been able to clear my mind enough to fall asleep. Ron and I had a nice little walk and talk last night that cleared up a lot of my thoughts."

"Perhaps I can help with your meditation techniques," Yori offered. "That is the way I organize my thoughts when it is filled with chaos."

The three emerged from the underground passages and found themselves in one of the spiral stairwells of the building where Kim and Ron had their quarters. They started to climb the shiny brass stairs. "Almost home," Ron sighed as he hit the switch outside his rooms and the bookcase slid to the side.

"That is an interesting way to get around the Vatican," Yori chirped. "You do not need to be seen by any unwanted eyes."

"I found the map on my computer," Ron said as he grabbed a dress shirt and pair of pants and headed to the bathroom. "Kim and I spent an hour down there last night." He added scratching the back of his head, "At least I think we did?"

"So you explored the tunnels thoroughly?" Yori begged and saw the blush bloom on Kim's cheeks. "Or were you only in the tunnels for privacy?" she hinted coyly with her own blush sprouting.

"Actually Ron and I explored for about ten minutes before I got a little frisky and we started to make out. We fell asleep in each other's arms down there," Kim confided to her oriental friend. The two girls giggled, squealed and hugged at the secret.

"Are you two up for some snackage?" Ron asked as he emerged from the bathroom dressed in slacks, dress shirt and tie, "or are you okay until after we meet with Tony?"

"Tony is...?" Yori questioned her two friends.

"Cardinal Antonio Funicello," Kim replied. "He and Jenkins, the second in command of Vatican Security will be the ones you'll brief on the MMP. We have a meeting with him shortly so he can review our Papal Bull."

"You wish to issue an edict Ronicus-Kakka?" Yori asked the Pontiff. "What is the subject?"

"It's a Papal Bull so Kim and I can officially get married," Ron said as he took Kim in his arms and gave her a peck on the lips. "It's not really needed but we don't want any guff coming from any of the Cardinals or Bishops, or our Catholic constituents."

"I would like sometime to eat if we have time before your meeting," Yori said as she heard her stomach grumbling, "I have not eaten since I left Yamanouchi yesterday."

Ron and Kim walked arm in arm over to the bookcase and Kim triggered the book that opened the elevator door. Ron happily chimed, "Then we're off to the kitchen!"

"That was most enjoyable Your Holiness," Yori said as the three got off the elevator in the Papal Office. "I did not know horseradish cheese would go so well with shrimp. Very spicy but pleasing to the taste."

"Thanks," Ron said as he scratched the back of his head. "I wasn't sure if they'd go together either."

"You were experimenting on us Ron?" Kim angrily asked as she spun him around to face her.

There was a quick knock at the door followed by Cardinal Funicello's even quicker entrance. "Your Holiness," he said and knelt before Ron. He stayed on his knee until Ron extended his hand and allowed the Cardinal to kiss the Fisherman's Ring.

"Tony, you don't have to worry about Yori," Ron said indicating their guest. "She the one I told you about. The one that knows all about the Mystical Monkey Power."

"Your Eminence," Yori bowed her head and curtsied. "It is my honor to assist you in your investigation."

"Arise my child," Tony said as he took Yori's hand and led her to a chair. "So you are the one to tell me all about Ron's Mystical healing Power."

"Hai Your Eminence," Yori affirmed as she pulled some papers out of her backpack. "The MMP, as His Holiness so likes to call it, is a force of God's nature discovered by a warrior by the name of Toshimu in the fourth century. He found certain elements such as jade, have a frequency to them that resonates with natural energy. When he unearthed stones large enough of four different elements, he carved them into the one image he thought most sacred in the nearby jungles; That of monkeys. It was the belief at the time that monkeys were either Heavenly ancestors visiting Earth or God's messengers. When Toshimu stood back to admire the four images he created, the energy from them poured into him and activated a portion of his brain not normally used. Toshimu was then able to tap into God's natural energy surrounding him."

"And this happened to Ron a few years ago when the explorer Montgomery Fiske recovered the four statues and brought them together," Cardinal Funicello said as he remembered part of Ron's history from his files. "Why hasn't someone rediscover the secret of the four elements?"

"That is simple to explain," Yori said with a coy smile. "The four elements must be of a certain size and purity. There has only been one jade crystal of that size ever discovered; The one found by Toshimu. It is one of a kind."

"Was!" Ron groaned. "I had to go and break all four statues! Just imagine what a bunch of doctors could do with the healing touch if they got it!"

"It is not that simple Your Holiness," Yori chanted. "There also must be a certain mindset present in the one that received the natural energy for it to affect the brain. The individual must have a long standing, extremely deep seated fear of the image."

"That's right," Kim said in realization. "In the documentary I sawon Monte Fiske, he said that was the one thing he didn't like about exploring. He was deathly afraid when he ran into a group of monkeys."

"Hai Possible-san," Yori confirmed. "Both Monkey Fist and Pope Ronicus-Kakka had to face their worst fear and become that which they dread most. They had to become one with monkeys."

"So the Power lies only in Ron and the outlaw Lord Fiske," Cardinal Funicello sighed. "Does Fiske know of his healing Power?"

"He might have at one time," Yori said as she hung her head, "but he was too focused on the other abilities he gained from the Power to care. When he underwent the radical mutations conducted by Amy Hall he lost all interest in the positive aspects of the MMP. The mutations twisted his mind so he only saw the Power as a way to gain dominion over others."

The four sat in deep contemplation for a few minutes before Cardinal Funicello changed the subject to what he had come to the office for in the first place. "Kim, you said you had finished the Papal Bull?"

Ron went to his computer, pulled up the file and printed it out. "Here it is," he said as he handed the paper to the Cardinal.

The Clergyman looked the document over for a few minutes. Kim stood and held hands with Ron while the Cardinal read the paper.

"This is exactly what you wanted Pope Ronicus," the Cardinal finally said. "May I use your computer for a moment?" Ron motioned for him to proceed.

The Cardinal bent over the computer, moved and clicked the mouse a few times and stood. The bookcase in front of him buzzed and hummed to life. A document that was four times normal size printed out from a lower shelf.

"That's neat," Ron chimed as he joined the Cardinal at his desk. "I didn't know I had a second printer in here."

"This printer is only to be used for certain extremely official documents," Cardinal Funicello warned. "It's hard to get paper that size and it's almost impossible to change the toner cartridge without at least two other people to help."

"Why is it hard to get paper?" Kim queried.

"There are two other printers the same size in the Vatican," the Cardinal started. "One is in my office and the other is in the Press Secretaries office. That one has first priority for paper consumption. It prints out all the official documents that go to the archives, the museums and the media and such. The Press Secretarie's budget is so tight they only order a few rolls at a time and our two printers get the end rolls that they discard after they're done with them."

"Can't we order our own paper?" Ron asked innocently.

"We could Ron but it isn't in the Papal Budget," Cardinal Funicello sighed. "We are trying to be more fiscally conscious with our spending."

Ron looked at Kim and she nodded with a smile. He said, "Why don't you give me the name of the supplier and I'll buy some paper for you and me?"

The Cardinal was taken aback. "Ron, each roll of paper is a thousand dollars apiece."

Ron looked at the ceiling as he thought aloud, "So if I bought ten rolls, would there be someplace to store them? And we should probably get some extra toner cartridges too."

"Ron, you're talking about twenty five thousand dollars," the robed Cleric marveled at new Pontiff. "Where would you get that kind of money?"

"Yeah that's right," Ron said scratching the back of his head, "I guess word never got out. I receive a Nacho Royalty Check every year now. Kim and I are kinda loaded."

"And while we're on the subject of money," Kim added, "I noticed a lot of the people in St. Peter's Square had to share their translation receivers to hear Ron's sermon today. We'd like to buy some more so everyone could use their own."

"They are fairly inexpensive since we lose a lot of them as souvenirs," the Cardinal said in contemplation. "I suppose we could order extras if you'd like to pay out another twenty or thirty thousand."

Kim held up one finger and Ron nodded. Kim said smugly, "Go ahead and order a million dollars worth of them. That's usually pocket change for us."

"How much are you worth Your Holiness?" Yori spoke up in amazement, "If you do not mind my asking."

"It's a joint account," Ron chimed as he took Kim's hands. "Last time I checked it was somewhere around a hundred eighty mill."

"That was a couple of months ago," Kim said and gave Ron a peck on the lips. "Your Dad's great at investing and it's probably more by now."

"Weren't you suppose to give up all your worldly possessions when you became Pope?" Yori queried.

"Yes he was," Cardinal Funicello said in disgust with himself, " but that was my error. He was suppose to give them up when I ordained him a Bishop. Normally it would be done when someone takes their vows to become a Priest but I forgot to add it when I ordained Ron into the Clergy. I never considered a high school senior like Ron could be so wealthy."

"Not to worry," Ron said with delight. "Kim and I talked about it and we'll only use our money for Church and charity related things."

"And maintenance on our jet," Kim added. "We'd like to be responsible for the upkeep and fuel if you don't mind."

Cardinal Funicello laughed a little then sighed. "We'll have to rewrite the whole Papal Budget, but that can wait. Right now you need to put your seal on this document. Ron get the items out of the top left hand drawer of your desk." Ron did as he was told and spread them out on the desk. "Now light the candle under the melting cauldron and put whatever material you'd like to seal the document with in it."

"Make it officially official Ron," Kim said, "use the gold."

"Right KP," Ron affirmed and placed a few golden rocks into the cauldron.

"When the gold is melted," the Cardinal explained as everyone watched the metal slowly transformed from a solid into a liquid, "you'll pour it at the bottom of the document and then apply the Fisherman's Ring to make the seal. You can say a prayer to bless the decree but it's not always done."

Ron carefully picked the melting pot up by its long handle and daintily formed a puddle on the paper. "Bless this Papal Bull and all who it will affect," Ron said as he place the cauldron back on its stand.

The Cardinal suddenly yelled, "NO RON! YOU NEED TO..."

It was too late. Ron smashed his fist into the molten metal. "YEOW!!!!" Ron yelped and pulled his hand to his stomach doubling over. He clutched his burnt hand to his midsection as he yelled and yowled and ran around the room in severe pain. Kim managed to grab Ron and examine his red charred fingers for a few seconds before he manically flung her to the side and continue his injury induced rampage.

"RONIKUS-KAKKA!" Yori yelled at him trying to get his attention. She managed to hook his arm as he raced by and slung him to the floor on his back. Yori jumped onto Ron and pinned him to the floor as she grabbed his face. "YOUR HOLINESS!" She got no reaction from him. "RON-SAN FOCUS!" Ron slowly stopped writhing on the floor and peered up at Yori through tear filled eyes. "Think of nature all around you," Yori said softly. "Close your eyes and picture trees and grass and animals as you lay in a field." Ron complied and he became slightly serene. "Now ask the animals and trees for their energy so you can heal your wound."

As a soft light blue glow formed and surrounded Ron's hand Yori got off him and knelt beside his head. "This is one way for you to call upon your Healing Power," Yori cooed to Ron. "After time, you will be able to call up the Power without really thinking about it. It will become second nature to you."

As the aura around his hand dissipated Ron sat up and yelped, "KP I'M SORRY!"

Kim knelt beside him opposite Yori and stoked his face lovingly. "It's okay Ron, I understand you were in severe pain and weren't in your right mind. We were lucky Yori was here to guide you."

Ron stood quickly and helped the two girls off the floor. "Yeah, Mucho Thanks Yori-sama for your guidance and teaching," Ron said as he bowed to the Oriental girl. "Thank You."

Cardinal Funicello came over and took Ron's hand. He examined the skin around the Fisherman's Ring and only saw a slight red tinge to it. "Amazing," he muttered and walked to the desk. The Cardinal picked up the document and looked at the seal. It extended six inches around the imprint of the ring. Ron's knuckles and finger indentations could clearly be seen around the ring's image. "Gracious Father in Heaven above, simply amazing," the Cardinal exhaled and crossed himself.


	17. More Meetings

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company. Ah, I have some fond memories of the Buena Vista lot and getting into Disneyland for free. They own Kim and the gang so I don't get paid for this little adventure in fiction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 17 More Meetings

The two Swiss Guardsmen that stood post at the doors to the boardroom opened the double doors and came to attention. Harry Jackman, Chief of Vatican Security and his assistant Jenkins walked into the room and each proceeded to a side wall. They too stood at the ready, hands behind their backs and legs tensed, ready to spring forth at the slightest sign of trouble.

Cardinal Funicello was next to enter the room followed by his two Aides. The Cleric moved slowly, deliberately, with his head slightly bowed and eyes reverently averted to the floor. He stopped at the head of the long boardroom table as his Aides peeled off to join the other assistants stationed along one wall of the room. The twelve Bishops present knelt beside their chairs until the Cardinal made the sign of the cross and bade them to rise.

"Gentlemen," Cardinal Funicello said in a hushed, stately manner, "may I present His Holiness, Pope Ronicus the First."

Ron hitch-stepped slowly into the room, his head held high. He was dressed in a pure white silk robe ornately trimmed in silver and gold lace filigree. The Papal Miter towered from his head as he held the Papal Scepter casually in his hands. Kim, clad in a jet black widow's dress and her head covered by a lacy ebony veil, followed behind holding the three foot long train of the stately robe. Her countenance was somber but serene.

Ron halted at the head of the table and allowed Cardinal Funicello to kneel and kiss the Fisherman's Ring. The Cardinal stepped to the side and each of the Bishops took their turn honoring and swearing their allegiance to the Pontiff. They finally took their seats while Ron sat at the head of the table and the Cardinal sat to his right.

Ron peered around the table making eye contact with all present before he stood and bowed his head in prayer. "Dearest Father in Heaven, Bless this Synod and the work we are charge with today. May Your Holy wisdom guide us in the task we have before us and may our work be pleasing in Your sight. In the name of The Father, and of The Son, and of The Holy Spirit, Amen."

"Gentlemen," Ron tittered as he leaned forward on the table, "you're probably wondering why I called you all together." His smirk morphed into his patented goofy grin. "I always wanted to say that," he laughed. The group just peered at Ron like he was crazy. Ron settled down and continued, "Anyway... I Pope Ronicus the First do hereby convoke and convene this here Synod of Bishops. I think we all know everyone here, I recognize a lot of you from the reception. Does anybody need an intro?"

The twelve Bishops looked around and mumbled something to their neighbor except one young man at the far end of the table. He meekly raised his hand and cowered low in his seat. Ron pointed at him and chimed, "Yes! We have a newbie in the group! You are?"

The Bishop tentatively stood and weakly said, "Your Holiness, I am Father..." he shook his head, "No, I'm Bishop Jacobi. I've was just elevated to Bishop last week and this is my first visit to the Vatican." He started to sit before he rose again and added, "Oh, my district is near Bern Switzerland." He blushed slightly as he sat.

"Welcome Bishop Jacobi," Ron sang as he walked to the young Bishop and vigorously shook the man's hand. "I'm fairly new here myself and all I can tell you is don't be intimidated by the mystique of the joint. It's just like any other city, just a little... churchier." Everyone laughed politely at Ron's joke as he returned to the head of the table and sat down. "No really," Ron continued to the new man, "if you have any questions the residence of the Holy See are very helpful." The eleven other Bishops and one Cardinal nodded and loudly agreed with Ron's statement.

Kim nudged Ron's chair and cleared her throat. Ron looked back at her and smiled. "Right KP, on to business." He turned back to the assembled with his goofy grin firmly ensconced on his puss. "As you can see on the agenda before you, I'm charging you with the research, report and action on two main subjects. Number one, the summits. I'd like the Church to host a series of meeting with the other religions of the world, and not just the bigger established religions. I'd like to include the lesser ones and even have an agnostic and/or atheist at each summit meeting. I think it should be five or six meeting held over a two week period with a variety of denominations at each. When those end we should jumble up the groups and start all over again. I picture the whole thing taking place over a six month period. At that time a report of our findings will be issued about what we found. I trust you all and want you to host and conduct the meetings which I will try to attend, missions and Masses allowing." There was a general murmur around the table with many of the men nodding their approval.

Ron stood and added, "If you run into any difficulties with anything let either Cardinal Funicello or me know and we'll help however we can. The Cardinal has a few favors he can call in and I have a Papal Sword up my sleeve." Ron grinned wickedly before he sat back down.

"Now," Ron said as he shuffled and bounced the pieces of papers before him, "as you can read on the agenda, the second item on the menu reads 'RS KP WED SPIN.' Does anyone want to venture a guess as to what that is?"

The small wimpy looking Bishop Toro spoke up. "Would you and Miss Possible wish to schedule spinning classes every Wednesday? I believe they only have that exercise class on Thursdays and Saturdays now."

Everyone laughed at the rail thin man's knowledge of exercise classes in the Vatican. "No," Ron happily said as he reached behind the chair and led Kim by the hand to his lap, "but you have the initials right. Nope, Kim and I are getting married as soon as possible and you will decide how we'll tell the world." Ron raised Kim's veil and the teen couple joined lips for a hot wet one.

The room erupted in a loud cacophony of arguments and protests. Bishop Delgado shouted above everyone, "YOUR HOLINESS, YOUR HOLINESS! Didn't you take the Vow of Celibacy when you became a Priest? I know I did."

Cardinal Funicello stood and quieted the room with upraised hands. "I believe that was my fault. As we all know the Vow isn't included in the Bishop's Oath, only when someone takes their Vows as a Priest. Pope Ronicus skipped the first Vow and went right to Bishop status."

"I thought there was something missing when you took the oath over the radio," Bishop Deacon said aloud. "I couldn't put my finger on it at the time."

"Correctamundo!" Ron said as his goofy grin amped up another five megawatts.

"I also forgot the Vow of Poverty," the Cardinal added. He pointed at Ron and Kim. "Those two are worth a hundred million some American dollars."

"Two hundred twenty-five," Kim informed everyone. "I checked last night with Papa Stoppable and he said all our investments are in the black."

"But we're only using our wealth for charity and Church related things," Ron added quickly quieting the uproar that had started. "We'll be buying all our own office supplies, clothing, jewelry, health care and all expenses for our jet will come out of our pockets. KP and I are also looking to fund a Health Clinic or two somewhere in the world. Does anyone know of a city that desperately needs one?" The quiet murmurs ran around the table again. Ron shrugged and said, "We can discuss that later. Right now we're on item two of the agenda."

Young Jacobi spoke up. "If you want to marry Miss Possible go right ahead. Simon Peter, the first Bishop of Rome was married, why can't you be? It's not dogma or doctrine or anything."

"And with Eastern Rites Catholics," Bishop Wedman chimed in, "along with Orthodox and Oriental Christians, marriage among the Priests is the norm."

"Exactly," Kim said from Ron's loving arms. "We need to change the Western or Latin-Rites Churches way of thinking which has been around since the early middle ages."

"But both Jesus and Paul advocated and practiced celibacy," Bishop Eunuch said.

"Not with some modern lines of thinking," young Bishop Jacobi stated. "It's now believed by some biblical scholars that Jesus and Mary were married."

The room broke out in a vociferous uproar. Ron spotted the gavel in front of him and pounded on the table. He yelled over the din, "Gentlemen, Gentlemen, Bishops All!" As the room quieted he turned to his right and said softly, "I'm not omitting you Cardinal, it's just you weren't vocal."

Cardinal Funicello leaned over and softly said, "Thanks Ron." Tony face the twelve Holy men and said, "You will all have your say in the matter but I think His Holiness has a prior commitment and something to present to you first."

"Right," Ron remembered and pulled the document from under his robe. He tossed it on the table and chimed, "KP and I need to go to the Principle's Office but here's a little Bull for y'all to chew on." Ron linked arms with Kim and they turned for the door. "We're outta here," he said with a wave.

Thirteen men scrambled to kneel as the Pope and his fiancé exited the conference room. Cardinal Funicello was the first to rise. He picked up the document and sat at the head of the table. "Gentlemen," he said while tapping the Papal Bull in one hand, "the planning of the summit meetings will have to wait. We have a wedding to arrange and announce."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kim and Ron looked over their class schedule for the semester. Ron whined loudly, "Man! I gotta take more Latin classes?"

Miss Barker crossed her arms and glared at the Pope. "I've listened to you during the Masses you've conducted Your Holiness. You still need a little work on your pronunciation."

Kim pondered aloud, "My schedule is the same as Ron's but you have a star next to two of the classes. What's the sitch?"

Miss Barker leaned back in her chair and said, "You'll be teaching those two classes Miss Possible. Stevie... ah, Mr. Barkin and I think you can conduct a class in Advanced World Geography and you can help your partner there with his Latin. You'll both need the two classes in your travels to save the world and conduct Masses."

"Sweet!" Ron sang, "I always knew I'd get the hots for a teacher someday."

"Ron," Kim said blushing while motioning to the Principle with her head, "Ix-nay on the Ex-talk say."

"Don't worry Miss Possible," the head of the American School said sweetly, "I was one of the people that asked you to pipe down and let us get some sleep the other night. I know you two love each other and wish to get married. I approve of it myself as do a lot of the other residents of the Vatican. After all, I am a romantic at heart. Just... save me a good seat for the wedding."

"Two seats," Ron said happily. "I'm sure Mr. B will want to attend as well."

"Yes, of course," Miss Barker blushed for a few seconds before her stern face reappeared. "Now I believe you two have a class right now so..."

All three yelled together, "GET TO CLASS YOU TWO!!"


	18. Plans

Disclaimer: Disney! Yes I said Disney!

A/N: I could go on with this story forever but I think I've dug a deep enough hole with the Lord so I'll end it soon. I believe two or three more chapters will suffice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 18 The Plans

After their classes were over Kim and Ron walked arm-in-arm along the bustling streets of the City/State, from the school to their quarters. The residents of the Holy See would smile, wave and cheerfully greet the Pontiff and his girlfriend/bodyguard. Visitors to the Vatican would stop the two and ask for pictures or just chat for a minute.

Kim spotted Cardinal Funicello walking toward their building and yelled, "Cardinal!" while waving to get his attention. The Cleric waited for Kim and Ron to catch up to him and they all entered the building together.

"I was just coming over to tell you about the Synod," the Good Cardinal informed the two. "Things got a little rocky after you left but settled down when I read the Papal Bull. I think most of them have a girlfriend or two on the side and wish to get married themselves. Except for one that is."

"Which one Tony?" Ron asked as he opened the door to his office. "Is it that new guy Bishop Jacobi?"

Cardinal Funicello frowned as he sat down in one of the big leather chairs. "Yes. He said if we're going to allow the Clergy to marry we should also consider letting the Gays and Lesbians back into the Church. He also advocated women becoming Priests."

"Progressive," Kim marveled.

"Yes," The Cardinal said in deep thought. "He came to me after the meeting and apologized for his outburst of idealism. Then he confessed he was Gay."

"And you said...?" Ron begged.

"I told him he should do his job and stay in the closet... for now." Cardinal Funicello smiled wryly. "After all, he is a member of the fold and we are calling for all denominations to join as one."

"That's swell Tony," Kim said. "So you think Bishop Jacobi will work out on the Synod?"

The Cardinal chuckled, "After we got the second item of the agenda out of the way he almost took charge setting up your interdenominational summit. He suggested we break the Synod up into three groups. One will decide which denominations will attend which summit, a second group will devise a schedule and book the rooms for the meetings and the third will arrange for food and lodging for all attendees. We don't want any hostilities to break out between the groups so we'll keep them separated when they're not attending a meeting. I'll be the central point for all information and coordination of the three groups."

"Wow, that really sounds like you're making progress, on the first day even," Ron practically beamed. He suddenly realized something and said, "Wait! You said you got the Priests getting married thingie out of the way?"

"Yes Ron," the Cardinal genuinely smiled. "After a brief discussion we knocked out a press release in a half hour. It went out immediately and we're already receiving congratulatory emails and faxes. I just came from the Vatican Communications Center that monitors all the news channels of the world. They're all applauding your bold step Ron, in bringing the Church into the Twenty-First Century."

"Wow!" Ron exhaled and scratched the back of his head. "I did that?"

"Yes Ron," the Cardinal snickered and turned to Kim. "I know your previous wedding date was almost a year away. Have you started looking for a wedding dress yet?"

"Actually I was going to use my Mother's wedding dress," Kim blushed. "Why?"

"Because you two are getting married this Saturday," Cardinal Funicello enthused.

Kim and Ron stared vacantly at each other for a moment before they broke out in big grins and laughed. Kim settled down from the laugh-fest first and giggled, "Did you just say we're getting married this Saturday?" Tony nodded with a huge all-knowing smile plastered all over his face as he sat back smugly in the chair.

"But... but that's," Ron counted on his fingers as he went into panic mode, "five days from now! Where will it take place? How will get everybody here to Rome? I haven't even started looking for wedding bands!"

"Ron chill out," Cardinal Funicello said nonchalantly waving a hand. "Everything has been arranged. The wedding will take place at the Middleton Catholic Church and Father Zorin and I will preside. We got the guest list from your parents and we're secretly flying all of the out-of-towner's in on private planes. Everyone is being told to keep the location of the ceremony a secret. As for your rings, we have a fine jeweler here at the See and he'll create anything your heart desires." He turned to Kim. "Your dress has already been picked up by a Papal Messenger and will be here sometime tomorrow morning. Your bridesmaids will have their fittings tomorrow at the Middleton Church. I understand your friend Monique had designed the dresses already and the Middleton Catholic Women's Sewing Circle will run them off tonight. After the wedding you'll stay at the Mount Middleton Catholic Retreat up in the mountains. It'll be vacant for the whole week you're there."

"Sounds like you have all the bases covered," Kim said in astonishment.

"What about the Church?" Ron wondered aloud. "Won't the Middleton Catholic Church become a media circus?"

The Cardinal roared with laughter. "That's the best part Ron. The press release states the wedding will probably take place in one of the small chapel here in the Vatican. We'll have body doubles fly commercially out of the home airports of your out-of-town guests and travel here to Rome and a big jet has been arranged to fly a group of Middleton doubles here. We hope the press will follow the substitutes to the Holy See. Then we'll close off the Vatican for the day saying the wedding is to be private."

"Wait," Kim said shaking her head to clear it, "what about our school work?"

"Your homework will be dropped off daily at the main lodge of the retreat," Tony said shrugging his shoulders. "You'll have to do it each night and leave it for the messenger to pick up when he delivers the next assignments. And..." the Cardinal held his hand up to stop Kim's next question, "a substitute teacher has already been notified to take over your two classes."

"And my Sunday Mass?" Ron queried. "Who's gonna lead the service in St. Peter's Square?"

"It's been canceled," Tony said sadly. "It occasionally happens and I know there may be a few disappointed people who come to Rome specifically to hear the Pope speak, but I'm afraid they'll have to be satisfied with the explanation that their trip was spoiled by your nuptials and honeymoon."

Kim and Ron peered at each other for over a minute before they turned to the Cardinal with huge smiles. "So," Ron started, "when do we meet this artiste who'll make our rings?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The tailors, the ones who fitted Ron with his Papal Robes and suits when the teens first arrived, completed the alteration of Kim's wedding dress in record time. Ron decided that his white suit, cape and Miter, less food stains, would be his attire for the ceremony. Both Kim and Ron spent an hour each night going over some of the millions of letters, faxes and emails that poured into the Vatican underground mail center, wishing them well in their upcoming marriage. Kim was a tad chagrined when she and Ron were taken down to the underground train depot to see the sacks and sacks of mail arriving. Ron was overjoyed, to say the least, to find that the mail did in fact arrive at the Holy See as he had seen in the movies. Much to Kim's relief, Ron only performed his Happy Dance for a minute and he didn't gloat too much.

Phone calls flew over the Atlantic Ocean every few hours between Kim and her Mother and Mother-in-law-to-be. Security on the conversations was kept tight on the Vatican end by Harry Jackman and on the other by Wade. Both made sure the calls weren't traced or eavesdropped.

Kim and Ron laid down the law that there'd be a undisturbed two hour time block set aside every night in the evening for schoolwork, Saturday and Sunday included. Of course the duo would speed through the assignments and spend the rest of the time cuddling and more.

Friday finally rolled around and the two teen made their way through the tunnels and up to the garage roof where their jet was now hangared. When they arrived at the jet they found the entire roof had been curtained off from prying eyes. Cardinal Tony Funicello, Harry Jackman, Jenkins Stephanopolgluticonanowski and Miss Stephanie Barker greeted Kim and Ron before they boarded the plane. "So," Ron asked Harry Jackman as they all sat down and buckled in, "the press thinks the jet has been undergoing some maintenance and it's just heading out for a test flight?"

"That's right," the Security Chief affirmed. "It's all part of the misdirection for the press. They've been led to believe the jet will be out for a three hour tour with seven passengers. So far all our precautions are going like clockwork."

"What are all these precautions costing the Church," Kim asked in concern. "I mean we haven't seen any bills for any of it."

"Nothing!" Cardinal Funicello said as he snuggled into his seat and smiled.

"But the doubles and everyone flying on private jets!" Ron exclaimed. "And the retreat and the cost of renting the Church and flowers and decoration and, and and..."

"They've all being donated," Tony chimed happily. "All the people involved are Catholic and are willing to donate their time and services for the cause. Your only expenses are those associated with this jet and the phone charges Kim has rung up with her Trans-Atlantic calls. You'll get those bills at the end of the month, as usual."

"Can we at least pay for the rings?" Kim asked.

"Yeah," Ron enthused, "I'm supposed to shell out at least three months salary for our wedding bands!"

"You don't have a salary Ron," Tony informed the Pope with a smirk. "The Vatican Jeweler only want it to be know that he made the rings for the Pope and his Bride. The first Pope to be married while in office might I add. The reputation he'll receive from that will bring in a lot of business for him. In fact, he's flying out tomorrow to help with the rings for an Arabian Prince and his Bride." Tony looked over at Kim. "That also goes for the Caterer and Florist. Imagine being able to advertise that you catered the Pope's wedding? Everyone involved will become internationally famous and desired." Tony frowned before he continued. "There is one thing we have to do before the wedding can take place. Kim, have you been studying the book I gave you?"

"You mean the..." Kim smirked and grinned wickedly. "I'm ready for the test. Bring it on."

"Test? What Test?" Ron said going into panic mode. "I thought we got all them school tests done for this week!"

Tony pulled a folder out of his briefcase and handed it to Kim. "This isn't a school test Ron. This is the Catechism Test so Kim can become a Daughter and member of the Church. She'll have thirty minutes to complete the test." Tony looked at his watch and smiled. "Starting now."

"But I don't have a pencil or pen," Kim said in her own little panic attack.

"That's part of the test," Tony giggled.

Kim raced back to the multi-room and got a pencil out of one of the drawers in the communications center. She sat down and started to write. Twenty minutes later she emerged blank-faced, handed the folder to Tony and sat down in Ron's lap.

"How'd it go?" Ron queried in concern as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close.

A broad smile spread slowly across her face and she nonchalantly said, "Piece of Naco."

Cardinal Tony Funicello scanned the test and chuckled. "Yes, I guess the test was no big for you Kim. You got one hundred percent correct." He put the folder away in his briefcase and got a few items out before he set the case aside.

Tony stood in the aisle, kissed his stole before putting it on and said to Kim, "Kneel before me my Child." Kim got down on her knees before the Cardinal and bowed her head. Tony sprinkled some Holy Water from a small flask over her and said, "Kimberly Ann Possible. In the name of The Father, The Son and The Holy Spirit I baptize and consecrate you into the arms of the Holy Roman Catholic Church. Arise and be greeted by your Brethren." The Cardinal helped Kim up and hugged her. "Congratulations, you are now a Daughter of the Church."

Kim hugged and kissed the cheek of Jackman, Jenkins and even Miss Barker before she jumped into Ron's arms and kissed him passionately. As their lips separated Ron frowned at Kim. "I think there's one more thing you need to do with Cardinal Funicello so we can get married."

Kim slid slowly from Ron's arms and said in confusion, "What else do I need to do?"

The Cardinal held out his hand and led Kim back to the multi-room. "You need to confess your sins so you are pure in mind and spirit for your wedding. You must be in a State of Grace." They disappeared into the vacant room. Ten minutes later the Cardinal emerged and said to Kim, "Stay in here until you've recited your ten Hail Marys and ten Our Fathers. Then you can rejoin us." He closed the door and took his seat. He looked over to Ron. "Have you confessed your sins to the Lord or would you like to confess them to me?" he asked the Pontiff.

Ron folded his hand in his lap and watched his thumbs twiddle around each other. "I... I've been confessing them to God every night before I go to bed. I've committed a big sin and I pray He'll forgive me and bless Kim and my marriage."

The Cardinal got up and laid his hand on Ron's shoulder. "I believe the Lord has forgiven you. Look at how smoothly thing went this week. I think God is smiling down upon you."

"Jack!" Jenkins yelled as he poked his head out of the cockpit, "we're receiving a distress call from a fishing boat." Jackman, Ron, Tony and Miss Barker raced to the cockpit to find out what the emergency was. Jenkins pointed at the screen in front of him. "We're about two hundred miles out from Nova Scotia and Maine. The distress call came from here," he pointed to a dot on the screen, "south of us. The U.S. Coast Guard is on the way but they're an hour out from the boat."

"What kind of emergency is it?" Miss Barker asked.

Jenkins brushed a hand through his hair and sighed. "Well, The Captain of the fishing boat, Captain Stan Leigh Steamer, said they sailed into a shark feeding frenzy. The beasts smashed into the port side of the vessel and knocked a hole in the hull. The boat is taking on water and the engines are flooded. The boat is dead in the water and the sharks are still in the area."

Ron turned to the mechanical man piloting the jet, "Otto, proceed to the scene and hover fifty feet over the boat."

"Yes Sir," the robotic pilot chimed. "Would you like a juice box or honey roasted nuts on the way? What about your guests?"

"Nothin for anyone Otto," Ron said in his own mission mode. "Go to Emergency Rescue Protocol One!" He raced out of the cockpit and ran to the multi room.

"What's happening," Kim asked from her knees, her hands folded in front of her reverently.

Ron went to his wardrobe closet and pulled out his wet suit. "We got a fishing boat that's sinking in shark infested waters." Ron stopped for a second and smiled. "Just the usual rescue," he quipped and began to strip out of his clothes.

Kim got up quickly and headed for the door. "I'll get the electric winch ready with a rescue basket. Don't forget your harness," she yelled over her shoulder as she left the room.

A minute later Ron dashed into the middle cabin and to the door. Kim was standing beside it holding the controls to the winch. "You might not have to go down there Ron," she said, "the crew is in the escape dingy and it's sitting on the deck. The deck is awash but not by much. I'm about ready to try to snag the dingy with the cable."

Kim secured her own safety harness to the hooks just inside the door before she leaned out the exit. "Jack!" she yelled back in, "the Sun is setting and it's getting hard to see. Can you turn on the belly lights. It's the switch in the panel next to you!"

"Right!" Jack responded as he opened the small panel door in front of him and flipped the proper switch. The sinking vessel became visible with the additional illumination. Kim started the winch and the big hook attached to the steel cable descended towards the sinking boat.

"Rats!" Kim yelled as she leaned back into the cabin. "The cable got snagged on one of the booms."

"I'll go down and clear it!" Ron chimed as he got a coil of rope out of one of the compartments. He opened another and grabbed two headsets, tossing one to Jack. "Keep in touch with me Jack and I'll let you know when to hoist me up." He clipped one end of the rope to his harness and grabbed the winch cable. Jenkins snagged the other end of the coil of rope and tied it to the leg of the seat next to the exit. He moved a few feet up the line and, getting a grip on the rope with Jack, signaled Ron to go with a thumbs up signal.

Ron crossed himself before descending down the winch cable. When he got close enough he saw where the cable had wrapped around some wires attached to the boom arm. He flipped over and continued to slid down the cable head first. "Stop!" he yelled into the mic. He felt the rope attached to his harness become taut and he reached out to untangle the hook and cable. "We be clear!" he chimed when the cable was free. The cable continued to play out while Ron hung from the boom by his legs. Ron saw one of the crew emerge from under the yellow canopy of the rescue dingy. He motioned for the man to hook the cable to the top of the small craft. When the hook was secure he said, "We're all hooked up KP, winch away. I'll stay here on the boom and guide the cable so it don't get snagged again."

The emergency yellow dingy lifted off the deck just as the boat began to creak and groan loudly and quickly go under. "Pull me up!" Ron yelled into his mic. He couldn't feel any tension on the harness so he checked his line. Ron found the rope wrapped around the boom and couldn't free it. "My line is snagged bad. Cut it loose or the jet will be pulled down with the boat!" he yelled. He unfastened his harness and tossed it aside.

"Here comes the rope Ron," Jack said into the headset.

Ron managed to look up for a second before he was pummeled by fifty feet of flailing falling hemp that knocked him off his perch and into the roiling water. When he surfaced he glanced around and spotted the last two feet of the boom disappear beneath the cold dark water. He looked up and saw the rescue raft almost to the plane.

"Ron, hang... there," he hear Jackman yell into the headset. Ron tapped the receiver and realized it had taken on water and was starting to cut out.

"If you can hear me," Ron screamed calmly, "take care of the crew first! I'm okay!"

"Ron!" he heard Kim's voice over the two way radio, "...rope... minute!"

"I ain't going nowhere," Ron said to himself looking around as he tread water. Then he spotted a fin poking out of the briny depths circling him. "Or maybe I'm going to lunch with the locals," he said in a slight panic. A second fin surfaced and then a third.

"...key Power..." he thought he heard Kim say over the headset.

Ron shut his eyes and remembered what he learned about sharks in school. He reached down and inflated his flotation belt so he wouldn't have to move his arms and legs while treading water. "_A sure way to attract sharks,"_ he thought to himself.

The next thing he knew, Ron was rolling back and forth and groaning. Suddenly he sat bolt upright and yelled, "Not A Sea Cow!"

"They're gone," Kim said softly to him as she gently placed her hand on his chest. "I tried to tell you to use your Mystical Monkey Power and, for some reason, the sharks suddenly left the area."

Ron looked around and saw Kim, sopping wet like he was, in her wet suit sitting next to him on the floor. Harry Jackman, Jenkins, Cardinal Tony Funicello and Miss Barker were leaning over them. "How did I get back on the plane?" he wondered aloud.

"While Jack and Jenkins were helping the crew into the jet," Miss Barker chime in, "Miss Possible went to the back and got into her gear."

"She free-spooled the winch," Jenkins continued, "and dove out the door."

"Then Kim hooked you up and I winched you both back into the plane," Jack stated.

"No big," Kim shrugged. "Just the usual rescue."

"What about the fishing boat crew?" Ron concernedly asked looking around the cabin.

"We just dropped them onto the Coast Guard Cutter," Jenkins informed the Pope "They're safe and sound Thanks to you."

"What happened down there Ron," the Cardinal queried. "Before Kim jumped from the plane I thought I saw that blue aura of yours surround your body and the sharks fled the area."

"I got knocked into the water by the falling rope and saw a coupla fins circling me," Ron said in remembrance. "I remembered what they taught us in biology class about sharks and tried not to thrash about. Then I felt an overpowering hunger. I guess I was tapped into their brains. One of the big guys swum up to me and we stared at each other for a moment before he took off."

"That's what I thought I saw," the Cardinal said. "You were nose to nose with him. That shark must have been sixteen or seventeen feet long."

"I'll take your word on that," Ron said in a slight case of denial as he scratched his head. "Anyway, I think I told him I was just here doing the Lord's work and I'd be on my way shortly. All I got from him was a empty hungry feeling and I think I passed out." Ron got off the floor and asked, "Did somebody remember to stock the galley?"

"That sounds like my Ron," Kim chimed as she accepted a hand up from him. "Let's go see what there is to eat."


	19. A Papal Wedding

Disclaimer: Disney owns the right to Kim and Ron. I use the characters in my own stories for no money whatsoever.

A/N: I'm trying a new style in this chapter. Dueling and/or almost identical conversations going on in different places at the same time. Let's see if I can pull it off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 19 A Papal Wedding

The big black jet swiveled its engines into hover mode and came to a stop one hundred feet in the air. It slowly descended and touched down gently near the private hangars at the Middleton International Airport. A forest green HumVee and sporty minivan pulled up to the mobile staircase as it was rolled into place. "Kimmie-Cub," Mr. Dr. Possible chimed and waved as he got out of the driver's side of the van.

Joyous tear-filled hugs were exchanged after Kim and Ron descended the stairs first and Ron knelt and kissed the ground. The four Vatican adults followed down the steps and the two teens made sure they were all introduced or reacquainted with the four Middleton adults. The Cardinal got into the minivan with the Dr's Possible and Kim while Jackman, Jenkins and Miss Barker entered the HumVee with the Stoppables. As the two vehicles pulled away a crew of five hooked up the jet and towed it quickly into a hangar and closed the doors behind.

"Ron faced down sharks!" Ann Possible marveled in the minivan after Kim told her parents of the rescue at sea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ronnie! Sharks?" Jan Stoppable chided in disbelieve in the Hummer after the Pope told his parents of the rescue at sea.

"Really Son?" Dean Stoppable asked as he drove the sports utility vehicle out of the airport and onto the streets. "Weren't you scared?"

"Nah!" Ron said with a wave of his hand. "I knew God was by my side during the whole rescue. But now I know why the Pope always kisses the ground when he gets off a plane. I wasn't sure if anyone stocked the kitchen on the plane. That was a little scary."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Weren't you afraid Ronald would get injured?" James Possible asked his Daughter as he followed the Hummer out the gate.

"Nope!" Kim said assuredly, shaking her head and let her auburn hair fly where it may. "But I think Ron knows why the Popes kiss the ground after a flight. It was a little harrowing. For one brief moment I thought I felt... No. I actually felt the hand of God reassure me then guide me down to help him out of the water." She looked over to Cardinal Funicello next to her and asked, "Have you ever felt that way Tony?"

"I feel His guidance everyday Kim," the Cardinal attested to her. "Every day!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The caravan of two vehicles pulled up to the Catholic Church and parked. As everyone piled out of the two vehicles Ron asked his Mother, "Why are we stopping here? It must be almost midnight."

"It might be midnight in Rome Dear," Jan Stoppable informed her Son, "but it's just after six o'clock here. We thought you and Kim would like a rehearsal and dinner before the wedding."

"Thanks Mama Stoppable," Kim said as she hugged her Mother-in-law-to-be. "We've been so busy these last five days with school and answering mail and everything I've forgotten about half of all that goes on before a wedding. A rehearsal never crossed my mind."

An ear splitting squeal came from Bonny, Tara and Monique as they came out the door and ran to Kim and Ron. Felix, Wade, Jim and Tim followed and greeted the two teens that were getting psychically mauled by the overjoyed girl friends. Wade got his chance to kneel and kiss the Fisherman's Ring.

They all entered the Church and sat down to a feast while Father Zorin and Cardinal Funicello explained the wedding ceremony. After the tutorial, the four teenage girls chattered away about Middleton High and how everyone missed the couple and the school wasn't the same without the pair while the boys just sat back and listened. After the meal everyone adjourned to the sanctuary and ran through the ritual twice. Once or thrice Ron started to doze off while standing at the Altar only to suddenly snap out of it and yell, "Sharks!"

The rehearsal finally ended and the four Vatican adults adjourned with Father Zorin to the adjacent manse while the Possibles headed to their house and Ron and his parents headed home. (Of course propriety and Father Zorin demanded Ron and Kim go to their own bedrooms in their parent's homes.)

The next day everyone arrived early to the Church. Kim and Ron kissed before heading to separate private rooms with their respective male and female classmates, parents and garment bags.

"Ronald," Mr. Dr. Possible said sternly to the Pope, "what's all this about you performing a couple of Miracles? It's all over the news!"

"I dunno Dr. P," Ron said as he scratched his head and sank back into a chair. "I guess I got rid of a tumor and saved some people in a plane crash."

"The reports coming from Brazil are simply astounding Ron," Wade, the wedding's Best Man said. "The tumor was definitely there a week before you prayed for Juanita and it was gone afterward. You really healed the woman."

"And the photos we downloaded," Jim started.

"From the Internet," Tim added.

"Clearly show a picture of Rufus," Jim continued.

"Burned into the fuselage and luggage," Tim finished.

"So it musta been connected to you!" The twins sang in unison.

"You know Ron," Felix said in his all-knowing voice, "two Miracles qualifies you for Sainthood."

"Now hold on," Ron shouted in rebuttal, "I'll grant you I mighta been responsible for Juanita's healing but I still don't think I got nothing to do with that plane!"

"Besides," Dr. Possible added, "don't you have to be dead before you can be declared a Saint?"

"Actually," Jim started.

"You only need one miracle, " Tim continued.

"But all the people in Heaven," Jim added.

"Are considered Saints by the Church," Tim finished.

"It's the Church that officially Canonizes you," they both finalized.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gawd, I gotta tell you K," Bonny whined as she helped Kim into her wedding dress, "I forgot how much work is involved with being Head Cheerleader."

"What's the matter B," Kim chided smugly, "are you spending waaaaay too much time out at the airport with your boyfriend George?"

"You better believe she is!" Monique uttered in her 'I-know-all-the-gossip-of-Middleton-High' voice. "Bon Bon's up at that airport more than she's at school!"

Bonny let out with her cackling laugh as she tried to zip up Kim's wedding dress. "Actually, I think that might be my main problem!" Bonny went all demure and asked, "K, would you mind terribly if George and I asked Rabbi Katz for your August 19th wedding reservations?"

"Noooo!" Kim exhaled in disbelief as she spun to face the brunette. "You and George wanna get..." Bonny scrunched her face up as she squealed and nodded yes. "Wellll, I don't think His Holiness would mind to much, considering he's getting married today." Kim turned to her platinum blond friend as she let Bonny finish zipping up the gown. "What about you T? Have you found Mr. Right yet?"

Tara blushed profusely before she hid her face in her hands and nodded.

"Are you kidding?" Bonny asked rhetorically. "T and Felix have been playing a little one-on-one after cheer practice in the gymnasium. And I don't mean basketball!"

"We ARE NOT!" Tara denied loudly. "We're just..."

"Makin out in the bleachers where the overhead lights aren't workin?" It was Bonny's turn to be smug. "Faith and I watched you two for a coupla minutes the other day after practice. It looked like you were awfully close, lip wise!"

"Okay!" Tara conceded, got up and grabbed a brush. She started to maneuver Kim's hair back into place. "Felix and I decided to hook up since we'll both be moving to the Vatican next Fall. And we have been getting a bit... intimate."

"So you two wanna split the costs of a wedding?" Bonnie inquired. "You and Felix can get hitched on August 19th with George and I."

"Bonny!" Both Kim and Tara whined at the same time.

"Jinx, you owe me a soda," Kim quickly said to Tara.

"I-I-I-I," Tara stuttered and glanced between the redhead and brunette. She pointed at Bonny, "You! You'll have to wait until Felix asks me." The blond turned on the Bride. "And you! You're rich enough to buy out Mr. Dr. Pepper! Buy your own darn soda!"

Kim and Bonny looked at each other in surprise at how their meek, timid friend Tara finally spoke up for herself.

"Tara! If you can stand up to me and Bonny that way," Kim said with awe, "why don't you propose to Felix?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Friend of the Bride or Groom?" the usher asked the half Man/half Simian entity standing in front of him.

"Neither!" Monkey Fist hissed. "But if I have to choose... I suppose I shall sit on the Groom's side of the aisle. We were Arch Foes." The usher warily led him away.

A man in a long blue lab coat and woman dressed in what could only be described as a oddly stripped green and black micro-mini dress and knee high boots (one of each color) stepped up to another usher. The green-skinned woman held her hand up to stop the obvious question from the tuxedo clad man. "We're acquainted with both," Shego said quickly. "The Bride and I fought like cats and dogs and was his," she hitched a thumb at Dr. Drakken," Arch Enemy. The Pontiff and I are reeeeeeeal close now!"

Dr. Drakken slapped his forehead in disgust. "Not your thing with men in Robes again!" he whined.

Shego hitched out a quick laugh and squealed, "Yeeeessss!" She settled down and quickly amended, "Just sit us somewhere where we can get a good view."

Two blue jump-suited individuals were next in line. The woman with the eye patch held up her hand and said as her cellular phone rang, "Just seat us somewhere in the back." She swiftly turned to her companion and ordered, "Agent Du secure the seats." Dr. Director unholstered her cell and answered, "Yes Mr. President." She turned and walked out of the sanctuary with the phone held to one ear and her finger in the other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wade entered the private room and said to the Groom, "You would not believe who is attending your wedding!"

"Who?" Ron wondered aloud as he tied his white bow tie wrong for the tenth time. He finally threw it aside and got out his bolo tie secured with the big gold cross.

"Half your old enemies!" Wade said in wonderment. "And I just talked to Dr. Director. She told me the President is on his way."

"The President?" Ron said anxiously, "of the United States? At MY wedding?"

"Yeah," Wade chuckled and smiled broadly, "but he might be a little late. His driver is lost somewhere in Upperton!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How did the President find out about our wedding?" Kim asked nervously.

"I dunno!" cousin Joss said with a shrug. "Wade and me was just talkin to that Dr. Director lady and she says the Press-E-dent is somewheres near Upperton U-Knee-versa-Tee! She says he'll be late to his own funeral!"

The four teenage girls laughed. Joss quickly got the joke and joined in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron and Wade walked down the aisle side-by-side with Felix and the twins following. Ron stopped briefly to kiss his Mother on the cheek and shake his Father's hand. He stepped across the aisle and greeted Mrs. Dr. Possible like he did his Mother before he continued to the altar. Ron whispered to Wade, "You got the ring, right?"

Wade patted down his pockets and looked surprised at the Groom. "The Ring?" he queried. "I thought I kissed that last night before the rehearsal!"

"No, no NO!" Ron hissed at his Best Man. "I mean the wed..."

Wade cut him off by producing a small square red box and flipped it open. "Don't worry Your Holiness. I have the ring." Wade suddenly peered worriedly at Ron wondering if the Groom was hypnotized and would attack. He shook his head and realized that only happened in cartoons.

The Wedding March started from the organ and the assembled turned as one to view the back of the sanctuary. They oohed and awed at the five year old flower girl leading the way. The little moppet stopped halfway to the altar and pointed back at the doors she had just come in. "Kim's my babysitter," the girl chimed loudly, "but not no more cause she moved away." An adult in an adjacent pew leaned over to the child and gently prodded her on.

Ron's jaw hit the floor when he saw Kim and her Father hitch-stepped into the sanctuary and up the aisle. Wade tried to close the Pope's mouth but found the going difficult since Ron's huge smile had separated his jaw from his skull. Felix saw what was going on and leaned over to the Groom. "Ron, head in the game!" he hissed. Ron smiled at his friend and nodded his appreciation for saying the one thing that always brought him back down to Earth.

Father Zorin opened his book and said to the assembly, "Who gives this Bride?"

Dr. James Timothy Possible let his quirky smile show as he responded, "I do. And I'm pleased as punch with my Daughter's choice!" He lifted the veil and kissed Kim before he shook Ron's hand and took the seat next to his wife.

Cardinal Funicello stepped forward and pronounced, "We are gathered here today in the house of the Lord, to join in Holy Matrimony Kimberly Ann Possible and His Holiness, Pope Ronicus the First."

The wedding proceeded as usual until Father Zorin asked, "Does anyone know any reason for these two not to marry?"

The doors at the rear of the sanctuary flew open and four burly men in dark suits quickly entered. They glanced around the chapel and nodded to the man just outside the doors. Dr. Director blushed, stood and announced, "It's okay everyone. It's just my date, the President." She waved the Commander-in-Chief over to the pew.

"Sorry everyone," the President said abashed as he strode into the sanctuary. "You got a fine town here but the streets are laid out a little screwy." He slid into the pew next to the Head of Global Justice and waved. "You go on and continue. I got no objections."

No one else objected so the rest of the wedding went off without a hitch. Well, except when the ceremony was over and Kim and Ron tried to walk back up the aisle. Jim and Tim set off their small experimental explosive streamer/confetti launchers planted at the ends of each pew. By the time the newlyweds were half way to the doors the thin streamers and small squares of paper had piled up so high it was like the couple was trudging through a blizzard.

The reception was held at the Middleton High School Gymnasium which was tastefully decorated in the school's purple and yellow colors but with a distinctly religious theme of crosses and iconic statuary.

The newlyweds made their way around the crowd and thanked everyone for coming. "Actually," Monkey Fist said to the couple, "I returned to the States to undergo DNAmy's reverse genetic mutation. I tire of being half simian, the grooming difficulties are immense. Do you know how much shampoo I have to buy each week?"

"No," Ron said in total confusion but slightly amused, "I couldn't imagine."

"A case a week at ten dollars a bottle. And that's not the worst of it," Fist continued. "It's almost impossible to find in the upper reaches of the Amazon."

"Do tell," Kim said fully amused.

Monique came over and grabbed Kim and Ron's arms. "I'm sorry but the President would like to congratulate the newlyweds before he leaves," she chimed as she dragged the couple away.

"You didn't need to do that Monique," Kim said sweetly when they were a good distance from Lord Fiske.

"Yes I did," Monique said as she lead the way through the crowd. "The Prez and Dr. Director need to get back to work."

"I'm sorry I was late," The President sweetly apologized as he glad handed Ron and Kim. "We ended up at the Upperton Catholic Church. I hope I didn't cause too much of a commotion."

"We're just please you came," Kim said in her best diplomatic style. "Your entrance really added that special touch to our wedding."

"I can't wait to see it on the video," Ron said coyly.

"Video!?!" Dr. Director chimed in. "Of course, this wedding is news worthy! Are you going to release some of the video to the media?"

"Yep yep!" Ron said happily. "Networks the world over want at least thirty seconds of the ceremony and reception." Ron pointed over to the two cameramen from the Kathy Digger interview who were interviewing guests. "Mike and Fred are gonna put something together after they leave here."

The President raised a hand and was about to snap his fingers when Dr. Director grabbed his hand. "I wouldn't do that," she warned. "We're talking about stealing from the Pope! You don't want to create an international incident trying to get that video back."

"Don't worry Mr. President," Kim said smugly. "We'll tell them to leave you out of the news footage."

"But we'll keep it for ourselves," Ron said with glee. "It's that kinda thing that make a wedding more memorable."

"We'll send you a copy if you'd like," Kim offered.

The President of the United States turned and stomped out of the room. Dr. Director smiled smugly at the newlyweds and confided, "He wanted to get some political pull out of attending. Congratulations and I'll talk to you soon." She hugged the couple and followed the Commander-In-Chief to their waiting cars.

"I know your not dress for it Princess," Kim and Ron heard the familiar voice from behind them. They turned and saw Shego and Dr. Drakken approach. "You wanta go a few round right now?" She lovingly stroked Ron's cheek. "How about you Your Holiness? We can adjourn to the bedroom and go a few rounds too." Shego growled seductively.

"Hands off my merchandise," Kim said angrily as she yanked Shego's hand away from her new husband. "I'd take you on right now but I think you're not dress for it either. Aren't you afraid your dress will ride up and show off your panties?"

"What panties," Shego cooed and caressed Kim's cheek. "If you'd like to join Pope Ron and me..."

"Shego please don't," Ron said in a quiet, almost pleading voice. "Not today of all days."

Shego's eye's lit up in shock for a second before she curtsied low. "I'm sorry Your Holiness. I apologize for my crassness."

"No big," Kim waved the green-skinned woman off. "If you want to come up to the retreat on Tuesday I'll be happy to take you on for a couple of rounds."

"Thank You Princess," Shego chimed happily. "I'll be by around sunset. We can do battle and then His Holiness can make us dinner. I'll bring the wine."

"We'll be ready," both Kim and Ron said in unison.

Ron checked his watch and turned to Kim. "Speaking of the retreat, we should probably get going."

Kim hooked her arm around her husband and giggled smugly, "You'll Please excuse us, won't you. The Pope and I are going on our honeymoon now."

Shego cupped her hands to her mouth and yelled, "Hey Everybody! The newlyweds are leaving! Let's give them a proper send off!"

The assembled cheered and threw rice at Kim and Ron from their first step towards the exit all the way to the HumVee. Officer Hobble stopped them from getting in their vehicle. "I'm sorry you two but I can't let you drive your vehicle like that." He pointed to the strings of aluminum cans attached to the back bumper. ""those cans will surely come off and litter the environment."

"I got it Officer," Shego said loudly as she made her way to the back of the SUV. She fired a few well placed plasma bolts that severed all the trailing lines.

Officer Hobble looked at the detached debris, then at Shego, then at the couple. He then looked at the three scenes again and again. He shrugged his shoulders and stepped to the side. "Okay you two. Congratulations from the Middleton Police Department. Drive safely and have a pleasant Honeymoon."

"Thank You Officer Hobble," Kim giggled sweetly, "we will."

The newlyweds got in the Hummer and honked and waved good-bye as they drove off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Re: Nick-Toon's Jimmy Newtron episode _My Big Fat Spy Wedding_ where good spy Jet Fusion marries evil temptress Beautiful Gorgeous. She hypnotizes Jet to beat up Jimmy when he says "I have the ring." At almost a half century of age, I realize I watch way too many cartoons!


	20. Honeymoonus Interruptus

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company, who owns the rights to the series _Kim Possible,_ doesn't owe me anything for using their property with the attached disclaimers. They do owe all of the writers and readers in this category a big Thank You for being faithful viewers and avid fans of their product.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 20 Honeymoonus Interruptus

Pope Ronicus the First and his wife of three days, Kimberly Ann Possible-Stoppable-Ronicus, sat on the front porch of their cabin. They each held their reading homework in one hand while the other hand was otherwise occupied holding that of his/her spouse. Ronicus breathed deeply, savoring the fresh mountain air, as he closed his book and peered out at the beautiful sunset. "I'm done," he sighed and squeezed Kim's hand. "Isn't something suppose to happen today?"

"Yep," Kim sighed as she closed her book. She leaned back in her chair and stretched out. "Shego."

"Is today Tuesday already?" Ron asked. He leaned over and gave Kim a long wet kiss. As their lips parted he pondered, "Have you noticed how Tony has mellowed since we first got to Rome?"

Kim giggled at Ron's occasional random thoughts, no matter how accurate they are. "He is more laid back in his speech and manner. I think you've rubbed off on His Eminence a tad Ron. You seem to have that kinda influence on everyone you come in contact with for any length of time."

"What about you KP? Have I influenced you at all?"

"It hard to tell," Kim said as she stretched again in her chair. "I sometimes wonder what I woulda turned out like if we hadn't met in Pre K." Kim chewed on her lower lip and frowned. "I think I might have turned out to be another smug arrogant bitch at the top of the food chain like Bon Bon used to be."

"Not you KP," Ron said lovingly before he leaned over and kissed her lips. "You've always been grounded with the way your parents raised you."

"I don't know," Kim said in deep thought. "Mom told me they've never tried to influence the way me and the Tweebs act or think. She and Dad have always wanted us to figure things out for ourselves. With all my natural abilities I believe I could have turned to the dark side." She leaned over, stopped inches from Ron's face and smiled wickedly. "You are a positive influence on all who wander into your vicinity. Bonny is a prime example and look at the Villains who signed the Peace Agreement. Look at Shego!" Kim closed the gap and planted a long wet French kiss on the Pontiff.

"I wonder what kinda wine she'll be bringing?" Ron asked when their lips parted.

"I brought one of each," Shego said as she approached the cabin and held up a bottle in each hand. "I brought a red wine in case you were thinking about making something beefy and a white if you decided on something that's chicken or fishy."

"I can go either route," Ron said lightly as the newlyweds got up to greet their guest. "I haven't made up my mind what's on the menu tonight. I was thinkin we might barbecue some steaks on the grill but the guy dropped off a mess of trout with our groceries and homework today."

"I vote for the trout!" Kim said enthusiastically.

Shego growled hungrily at the same time, "I'd love a steak!"

"Then it's settled," Ron said nodding his head at the green-skinned woman. "If you win we have steak. If KP wins, it's fish for dinner."

"Sounds fair to me," Kim stated as she struck a defensive pose.

Shego set the bottles down on the porch and got into her own stance. "You know I don't do fair, but it works for me."

Kim somersaulted off the porch kicking Shego in the back of the head. Shego twisted around quickly and fired a plasma ball at the auburn-haired Bride of three days. Kim leapt out of the way and smiled coyly at her foe. "The usual?" Kim queried. "No holds barred?"

Shego's evil smirk arose. "That's the only way I fight!" She grunted and lashed out with a flying kick and backhand punch.

Kim sidestepped the kick and blocked the punch. She rapidly spun around and tried to land a backhand punch of her own. Shego ducked under the backhand roundhouse and tried to knock Kim off her feet with a leg sweep. Kim pirouetted into a classic ballet grand jeté avoiding Shego's leg whip. "Ooooo, Kimmie's got some new moves," Shego said somewhat impressed.

"My friend Bonny was teaching me a few ballet moves before we took off for Rome," Kim sassed as the two combatants sat back in a defensive posture and took a short banter break. "We were going to incorporate them in our cheer routine this year."

"O-kay," Shego uttered. "Something to add to the collection of knowledge about your mish-mashed fighting style. But I got a few new moves of my own," she growled and ignited both hands with fiery plasma. Shego fired a staccato stream of energy at Kim's feet that dug up the ground like a machine gun and traveled toward her opponent.

The rapid fire small bolts of plasma were coming so quickly all Kim could do was brace for impact. She closed her eyes and crossed her arms in front of herself. A turquoise-hued shield surround Kim at the last second and the plasma bullets pinged harmlessly off.

"Wait a minute, Time Out!" Shego growled loudly and formed the universal T-shaped signal with her hands. "You're not wearing your battle suit soooo, since when do you have Monkey Powers?"

"Me?" Kim uttered and looked over to her husband. "Ron!?! Did you do that? Did you protect me?"

The Pope innocently answered, "Me? No no No, I didn't do nothin! Besides, that's not my color."

"But that was definitely a Power shield!" Shego angrily grunted, stomped over to the porch and flopped down on the steps. "If you didn't do it and the Princess didn't..." It dawned on both Kim and Shego at the same time. "No, it couldn't be!" Shego said in total denial.

"Not so soon!" Kim said in the same tone of voice as she sat down in her chair next to Ron. "It's only been... Two weeks!"

"Two weeks since what?" Ron questioned in utter confusion as he looked at the two women. "What's happening here?"

"The body doesn't start to form until week five or six," Kim rattled off in deep thought, "and the brain doesn't start developing until week eight!"

"It would only be a small bunch of cells getting together right now," Shego said as she plunked her head in her hands and elbow on her knees. "It can't be that."

"Wait," Ron said as his train of thought pulled into the station. "Two weeks ago we were on the plane heading to Rome." It suddenly hit him. "You think Kim's...!?!"

"It's the only logical explanation," Kim said with a huge smug smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Who wants more grilled trout!" Ron yelled from the barbecue pit. "Don't let it go to waste."

"I'm good," Shego said before taking a sip of wine. She put her glass down and picked up the bottle. "You sure you don't want more Queenie?" Shego offer to Kim.

"Queenie?" Kim begged.

"Yeah, now that you're married..." Shego offered and shrugged.

Kim smiled at her green-skinned dinner companion. "No I'm fine," she stated as she placed her hand over the glass in front of her. "I'll just stick to the half glass you gave me earlier. I like the taste but I've never had wine before, except for the Communion at the wedding. Now that I may be eating for two..."

Ron walked over to the picnic table and put the platter down. "Are you sure neither of you want any more trout?" Both women shook their head in the negative. Ron pulled the serving plate in front of him and dug in.

"I still think there must be another answer," Shego stated firmly. "There's no way a girl who's a cheerleader and guy who's the Pope with Mystical Monkey Power can produce a viable fetus in less than five weeks. Four weeks tops."

"That's it!" Kim almost screamed in realization.

"What's it?" Shego uttered. "We know it has something to do with the MMP but there's no way anything could've developed that fast."

"No Shego," Kim said coyly, "I mean the MMP!" Kim turned to her husband. "Ron, you somehow connected mentally with the sharks during the rescue at sea. Maybe you can listen with your Power and see if there's something there."

Ron wiped his hands and mouth and shrugged, "I can try." He tentatively placed his hand on Kim's stomach.

"Lower Ron," Kim verbally and physically guided his hand to her abdomen. Ron closed his eyes and a few seconds later his hand glowed a soft blue hue.

"I'm gettin somethin," Ron said in a low voice. "Mostly contentment and a smug feeling about being able to use her Power."

"That's not coming from me," Kim said with a slight smile. "I'm anxious as heck right now, not content and smug."

"And you said she!" Shego added. "That might mean you're pregnant with a baby girl."

Ron's hand ceased glowing and he took Kim's hand in his. "I'm definitely getting some kinda consciousness," Ron said happily. "The contentment is her happiness about her new parents and the smugness is from stopping Shego's plasma blasts."

"It looks like I got out of the villainy biz just in time," Shego said with a cackling laugh. "If a another female Possible with Monkey Power is on the way I'd be in big trouble. I guess.." she started as she lovingly gazed at the couple, "I guess I should get going. You two will probably want to start talking about baby names and maybe celebrate a bit."

"You can stay a while longer Shego," Ron said in all honesty. "We like the company."

"Of course you can," Kim said leaning in to her former foe/ now friend. "After all, if you didn't come here today we wouldn't have known about her for a month or more."

"Nah," Shego said in the negative as she got up from the table. "It's probably been a couple of hours and you two will want to get jiggy again. I've already staked out another cabin to shack out in for the night." She started off down the pathway. Shego suddenly stopped and said over her shoulder, "Unless... Imagine if you knocked me up Ronicus. The kid would have Mystical Monkey Powers and my green plasma energy."

"I don't think the world is ready for someone like that," Kim said with a laugh. "Good night Shego."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Friday afternoon rolled around and the newlyweds were lounging on the sofa. "KP I'm bored," Ron whined. ""All the homework is done checked and rechecked and there's no TV or video games. All there's to do is lie here and cuddle with you... not that that's a bad thing to do and I'm not enjoyin it. I mean, what do new newlyweds do on their honeymoon?"

"I don't know Ron," Kim said as she snuggled into him a bit more. "I guess they do regular things like when they're on vacation. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I just got all this pent up energy to spare and I gotta do somethin!" Ron said in frustration. "Wanna go for a hike or spar a bit?"

"We can't have you all pent up," Kim seductively said as she rolled over in the Pope's arms and started to unbutton his shirt. "Do you want to get jiggy again?"

Ron's shirt quickly came off and Kim started on his pants.

_BeepBeepBeBeep_

Kim growled in frustration as she plucked the Kimmunicator off the end table. "What's up Wade? Are you just checking up on us I hope?"

"Sorry to disturb you," the boy genius said anxiously, "but you got trouble headed your way. Duff Killigan and Adrena Lynn were spotted in your area and I think they're gunning for you! And why isn't Pope Ronicus wearing a shirt?"

"It's call a honeymoon," Kim said slyly. "The Papal pants and my clothes were going to follow the shirt if you hadn't interrupted." Kim got off the couch and walked to the door. "I guess you better have the authorities start heading this way to pick the two villains up after we defeat them."

"The police should be there in three hours," Wade said to his friend. "Do you think you'll have things wrapped up by then?"

An explosion was heard outside the back door of the cabin and the ensuing echo bounced off the surrounding mountains. "I think I hear them knocking now," Kim said with a smirk.

Kim strode out the screen door and stood with her arms akimbo. Ron followed, hopping on one foot while trying to put a shoe on the other. "Mmmm, mmm mmm mmmph," Ron mumbled as he tried to say something with the other sneaker in his mouth.

Kim saw the Mad Scotsman and blond psychopath about a hundred yards out. Duff launch another golf ball. Kim reached down, picked up a small rock and, with one eye closed to aim, tossed the stone in the air. The only logical thing that could happen happened. The earthy projectile met the dimpled sphere and the ball did it's job. It exploded on contact.

"Hey, it's only Friday," Kim yelled to the evil pair, "the truce is still on until tomorrow!"

"It may be Friday here Lassie," Killigan hollered slyly back, "but it's Saturday in Edinburgh. It's on the other side of the International Date Line."

Ron spat the shoe out of his mouth and tossed the other one aside. "Is not! Even I know the Date Line is in the Pacific Ocean! You're probably thinkin of that Green Sandwich Time Line thingie!"

"Ron," Kim turned to her husband, "Greenwich Mean Time wouldn't change which day it is in Scotland, and Edinburgh is in the same time zone as London. Remember? London is only six hours ahead of Colorado."

"Yeah but it's still so far away," Adrena Lynn said in deep thought, "it must be a different Freaky day there. That's why I convinced Duffy to attack today!"

"Duffy?" Kim and Ron snickered and doubled over in a fit of laughter on the porch.

"Aye," Killigan said in slight embarrassment. "She may nay be too bright in the smarts department but she is wicked to the core."

"Besides," Adrena chimed happily as she gazed lustfully at Ron's bare chest, "it looks like we interrupted you at the right time! You two were about to get your Freak on weren't you!"

"Did you two come here to insult us or what?" Kim asked as she and Ron walked toward the pair of villains.

"Yeah, that's about the size of it," Adrena said with a smile. "I caught part of the news report of your marriage and thought you might like some extreme distractions on your honeymoon."

Duff dropped another golf ball in front of him and lined up a shot. "And I decided to come along and maybe git in a few explosive shots of me own."

"You mean this isn't about kidnapping or doing harm to His Holiness the Pope?" Kim asked in astonishment as she pointed to the High Holy Roman Cleric beside her.

"The Pope?" Killigan laughed and leaned on his golf club. "Now why would ya bring up the Pope in this conversation?"

"Because I'm the Pontiff," Ron said proudly.

"Nay yer not," Duff said in a huff. "Why would they make a bumbling buffoon like you the Pope?"

"Ron! Does not! Bumble! Anymore!" Kim screamed in defense of her husband. She latched onto Ron's arm and kissed him on the cheek as the newlyweds stopped five feet from their foes. She added sweetly, "But he'll always be my buffoon."

"Wait a minute," Adrena Lynn said in realization. "Is that why he was wearing a cape and that funny hat at the wedding?" Kim nodded. "I didn't get to listen to the report," Adrena said in apology. "It was too noisy in lock up at the time."

"Aye," Duff added, "and I've been busy in me castle whippin up a new batch of me explodin balls. You know I nay have a Tellie in me wee abode."

"It's a long story," Kim said with a smile. "Would you like to come in and join us for a glass of iced tea? I'll tell you all about it?"

"Aye, a cupa would do nicely right about now," Killigan said as he tossed the club aside. "Do ya think our vehicles will be okay out here?" He pointed over to a tree where a golf cart and mountain bike were parked. "I took the high road and she took the off road."

"Extreme Biking!" Adrena Lynn yelled aloud with hands raised, "Freaky!"

Kim led the way as the two villains followed. Ron took a step toward the cabin. "Ow!" he yelled and grabbed his bare foot. Kim turned to him to see what was wrong. Ron waved them on and tentatively took a few cautious steps. "You guys go ahead. I just gotta be careful and avoid all the stones and, **_Ow!_** pine cones and such. I gotta remember to wear my shoes outside. _**Ow** **ow** **OW**!_"


	21. The Lesson

Disclaimer: Need I say Disney?

Author's Note: I think I need to add a little angst to this story. Let's see if I can crank it up to eleven.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 21 The Lesson

The green HumVee pulled up to the curb in front of the Stoppable residence. "Ron, you know I usually take a medium sized drink," Kim said abashedly, "but you had to get us both those Super Big Chug's when we stopped for gas. Now I need to use the ladies room before we pick everyone up and head for the airport."

"Sorry KP," Ron said as they got out of the vehicle, "I wasn't thinkin and they were cheap. I need to drop off my laundry and pick up a few things from my room anyway."

"Excuse me!" Kim yelled as she raced into the house and almost knocked over Harry Jackman coming out the door.

"Certainly," Jackman chimed to only the wind as it closed the door. Jack looked through the window of the door and saw Kim was at the top of the stairs already. He shrugged, walked out to the Hummer and hitched a thumb at the house. "I hope you and Kim didn't have a tiff." he said jokingly to Ron.

The Pontiff pulled his suitcase out of the back of the Hummer. "Nope. Big soda plus long drive equal pit stop. I need to go myself but I want to drop off my dirty laundry."

"Right," the Chief of Vatican Security laughed and glanced up the street. "Say, isn't that Lord Fiske?" He motioned to a tall, thin man headed toward them.

"It don't look like him," Ron said warily as he peered at the figure. His face brightened in recognition. "Yes it is! He musta went through the reverse mutation treatment he told Kim and me about. He ain't as hairy and he's wearing shoes." Ron waved to his former Arch Foe. "Hey Monte, lookin' good!"

"Your Holiness," Lord Montgomery Fiske hissed as he stopped a few feet from the pair and bowed to each, "Mr. Jackman."

"Lord Fiske," Jackman said cautiously as his hand snaked into his jacket. "What brings you to Middleton?"

"I wish to have a private word with the Pontiff." He noted the ready posture of the Security Chief and added, "I hold no ill will toward Young Pope Ronicus, I only wish to chat with him about mutual matters."

Jack removed his hand from beneath his jacket but kept it at the ready creasing his lapel. "Monkey Power type business?"

"Yes," Fiske nodded once before he smiled brightly. "But have no fear, I did sign the Peace Treaty." Fiske stepped forward, hooked onto Ron's arm and led him down the sidewalk saying, "You'll excuse us. This is for the Pope's ears only." When the two Monkey Masters were twenty yards down the sidewalk Fiske stopped and faced Ron. "I've read of your two Miracles Your Holiness. Is it true?"

Ron tittered and cringed, "Yeah I guess. I healed a woman in Brazil with the Power but I'm not sure if I had anythin to do with the plane."

"Whatever," Fiske growled. "Are you aware of the other aspects to the Power we possess?"

"Not really," Ron shrugged. "I did erase a TV cameras tape when I got mad at the interviewer a few weeks ago. Other than that and the Healing Power... Master Sensei is suppose to teach me about the Power sometime soon."

"There are many facets to the Power we possess," Fiske sighed. "One of them is future sight. I have seen our future Young Pope and I must tell you," he paused for dramatic effect, "yours is most bright... Ronald."

"And what about you?" Ron wondered aloud.

"I'm afraid I must teach you one very important lesson before you never see me again."

"A lesson from you Monte?"

"Yes Ronald," Fiske sighed and stepped to one side of Ron. He shot a quick sideways glance at Jackman before continuing. "In your many battles with Villainy and your current travels you have come up against many situations, except one. You have never face death."

"But what about the lady in Brazil?" Ron puzzled. "She was dying."

"But she didn't," Fiske said as he took a step back. "You've never seen a man die or looked down the barrel of a gun and saw your own demise. I have Ronald, and it changes your whole outlook on life."

"If you say so," Ron said cautiously. "Is that what you want to teach me about?"

"Yes. Believe me when I say you will become a great man in the future and this lesson will be a major part of what makes you great." Lord Fiske looked down at his now normal hands. "If you see death close at hand, you learn more about life and how to live it fully and cherish it." Fiske looked the Pontiff in the eye. "Of how precious it is."

"I think I see what you're getting at," Ron said scratching his head.

Fiske peered down at the ground. "I don't think you do." Lord Montgomery Fiske laced his fingers behind his back and peered up at Ron. "I do this knowing all to well the consequences and with full knowledge of how it will turn out. You believe me Ronald."

"Sure I do," Ron shrugged. "You never lied to me before."

"Then I ask two things of you to help fulfill my destiny."

Ron shrugged again. "What are they?"

Fiske heaved a heavy sigh and quickly said, "First yell gun and second allow me to die!" He pulled a pistol from behind his back and took aim at the Pontiff.

"Gun?!?" Ron yelped and jumped backed.

Harry Jackman's reaction was instantaneous. He swiftly drew his weapon from his shoulder holster as he ran toward the pair. "Stop!" he yelled.

Shots rang out from both guns.

One bullet pierced Ron's right shoulder as six rapid fire slugs invaded Lord Fiske. Both men went down. Jackman covered the twenty yards in two seconds and held his aim on the downed Lord as he glanced at the Pontiff. "Ron are you hit?" He warily inched toward the clean-shaven Fiske and kicked the gun from his hand.

"OW!" Ron yelped as he clutched his shoulder and thrashed about on the ground. "He shot me!"

Jackman bent down and checked Ron. "He shot you in the upper shoulder but it doesn't look like he hit anything vital. Keep pressure on the wound," he advised the Pope. Jack pulled his cellular phone out with his free hand and dialed three numbers. "Emergency! There's been a shooting at four eighty-five Washington Street. We need police and an ambulance pronto! The Pope has been shot!" He listened for a few seconds. "Yes Pope Stoppable!" he growled and hung up the phone. "Idiots."

Fiske raised his head slightly and softly said, "Physician, heal thyself." His head haltingly dropped back to the ground.

"Yes Ron," Jack realized what Fiske had meant. "Use your Healing Power to stop the bleeding and seal the wound."

Ron stopped his manic rolling on the ground and a serenity came over his face as his hands glowed a soft blue. The aura encircled his shoulder. As the glow faded Ron bolted up and yelled, "Monte!" He scampered over to the English Lord and checked for vital signs. "Monte you can't die!" Ron held the now less hirsute man in his arms and rocked.

Lord Fiske's eye's fluttered briefly as he weakly said, "Yes, yes I can Your Holiness. I saw my demise in a vision. A vision where I teach you and pass on my Power." Fiske raised his hand and placed it on Ron's chest. A violet aura emanated and seeped into Ron. Lord Fiske coughed weakly and tried to smile. "And thus endeth the lesson... Ron." Lord Montgomery Fiske sank out of Ron's grasp as his last breath escaped his lips. Ron bent over the English nobleman and wept.

"RON!" Kim screamed as she leapt off the front porch and raced to the scene. "What happened Ron?" she yelled as she almost tackled her husband. Kim didn't get any response from the Pontiff. She looked begging, up at Jack.

Jackman holstered his gun. "Fiske he... he walked up to us and said he needed to talk to Ron about the Power. I was cautious at first but he reminded us of the Peace Agreement so I let my guard down." Jack's face reddened as he swore, "I let my damn guard down!"

"It was a lesson," Ron said weakly with his face in his hands and both almost buried in Lord Fiske's chest.

When Ron didn't continue Jack said, "They walked down here and talked for a few minutes. Ron suddenly shouted gun and..." His head sunk to his chest. "Both Fiske and I fired at the same time."

Kim wrapped her arms as best she could around her husband. "Ron, a lesson. You said he was teaching you a lesson. A lesson on what?"

"Death," Ron softly said as he sat up slightly, still bent over the figure on the ground. "Monte said I hadn't faced death before and that was the lesson he was teaching me. How to face it and what it looks like." He looked up at Kim with tear stains eyes. "We ain't never faced death before KP. I've never..." Ron's next words caught in his throat and he collapsed into Kim's arms. They both began to cry as the sound of emergency sirens grew from all directions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I won't go unless KP comes with!" Ron said loudly as he struggled, restrained on the gurney. "KP!"

"Were not allowed to have passengers in the Ambulance," the Emergency Medical Technician informed the Pope as he cinched the straps a little tighter, "hospital rules. They might distract one of us and there'd be an accident."

Ron stopped struggling and glared menacingly at the man. "I'll give you an accident!" he growled as his eyes flashed a fiery blue. "I want my wife to come with me!"

Kim politely tapped the EMT on the shoulder. "Excuse me. Do you know who you have there?"

"A gunshot victim," the other EMT said brusquely as the two men started to push the gurney to the back of the ambulance.

"No, I mean who!" The stretcher stopped as they peered at Kim. "He's Pope Ronicus the First. I'm his new wife." Kim extended her hand and shook both EMT hands. "You wouldn't want to create an international incident, would you?"

"No," one of them chimed weakly.

"Besides," Kim continued, "his wound looks to be only minor and you don't need to rush to the hospital. You said you were taking him there only as a precaution."

The two medicos exchanged looks and both shrugged. "If you put it that way," the one at Ron's feet said as he shoved the gurney to the back of the vehicle. "Hop in."

"I'll tell your parents and drive the Hummer to the hospital," Jack said to Kim as she climbed in. "I'll be there as soon as I'm done with the Police!"

Ron glanced around the inside of the ambulance as best he could from his position, flat on his back. "It's awfully bright in here, all the walls are so white. KP, it's almost as bright as it was on the set during our interviews."

"Your interviews Ron," Kim corrected him. "I was just sitting beside you in case you got brain freeze, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Ron tittered and nodded.

The EMT took a good look at Ron's face. "Hey you're right, he is the Pope. I recognize him from those interviews." He reached into a drawer as he said, "I really think you have some marvelous plans Your Holiness. Now if you can follow through on them."

The EMT pulled out a pair of scissors and tested them in the air for all to see. He started to move toward Ron's shoulder. The Pope thrashed about and hollered, "No You DON'T! You're not cutting into my jersey!"

"But I need to change the dressing on the entry wound."

"No No NO!"

Kim knelt next to Ron's head and placed her hands on his good shoulder. "Ron amp," she said softly.

"But I've had this shirt for eight years!" Ron whined.

"You have six more just like it," Kim giggled. "You've had them all for eight years."

"But it's my lucky one," Ron pouted.

Kim looked over at the blood stained area of the shirt. "I think it's a goner Ron."

"Oh, Man!" Ron groaned. "It's the one I was wearing when you first kissed me."

"We can give it a proper burial when we get back to the Vatican," Kim smiled. Ron's pout was quickly trying to turn Puppy Dog. Kim laughed. "Okay, we'll have it framed and hang it above the fireplace."

"Promise?" Ron said hopefully as he ceased his struggle.

"I promise," Kim said crossing her heart. "You can tell our Daughter all about it when she gets old enough. Now let the man do his job."

Ron smiled and calmly laid back on the gurney.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kim sat next to the hospital bed and held the Pontiff's hands. Kim asked in a serious tone, "You want to talk about it?"

"Not yet KP," Ron said staring at the foot of the bed. He squeezed her hands. "I'll let you know when I got it all sorted out and I'm ready to talk."

"I'm here to help Ron," Kim said sweetly. "Sometimes it helps to talk thing out."

"I know KP, but I..." Ron searched for words.

"But this is a lesson you'd like to learn on your own," Kim finished his sentence. "I guess I understand. I have no references of my own to assist with something like this."

"As Monte said, if you look down the barrel of a gun and see your own demise, it will change your whole outlook on life."

Kim smiled. "Your outlook on life has always been so sunny."

Ron chuckled derisively, "Yeah, right. When Fiske pointed that gun at me I saw my whole life flash before my eyes just like in the movies. I guess I had it pretty good, in a bumbling stumbling kinda way." He let out a long breath through his nose. "Now I'm thinkin about all the things we covered in Current Events class. About all the places where there's wars or famine. About the cities where there's no health care cause the clinics had to close. About..."

"We have had it good here in Middleton," Kim interjected while squeezing his hands. "But now we live in Rome and you're one of the most powerful men in the world. You're the Pope Ron." Kim looked down at their interlaced fingers. "When I talked to Mom on our way back from Brazil, she asked me if I remembered the old saying, God works in mysterious ways. I immediately thought you had received your Monkey Power three years ago so you could start healing people now." Kim paused as she peered out the hospital room window. "Now I think you also invented the Nacho so you'd get a yearly check, amass a fortune, become Pope and get shot by Lord Fiske; Just so you'd be in a position to do something about all the misery in the world."

"Now that's mysterious!" Ron laughed. Kim joined in.

"I see our patient is in good humor," Mrs. Dr. Possible said as she and another doctor entered the room.

"Hi Dr. P!"

"Hi Mom!"

"This is Dr. Keenan Blade," Ann Possible said in introduction. "He's going to operate on you Ron, to remove the bullet."

Dr. Blade went to the bedside and lifted the bandage. "Hum!!! How long ago were you shot?"

"What time is it?" Ron answered back. He looked at Kim. "When did we arrive at my folks house. It was about five minutes after that."

"It was around two," Kim said in a bit of a huff. "I kept checking my watch trying to figure out when I could use the bathroom!"

"You know we have a built in toilet in the back seat of the Hummer," Ron shot back. "You coulda gone at any time."

"And you know I don't like to use it when the HumVee is moving. I feel so... exposed!"

"But the windows are tinted. No one can see in."

"I know," Kim whined as her peak wound down. "But it's still so awkweird."

"Wait!" Dr. Blade said, hoping the bathroom banter was over. "Are you saying you were shot around two o'clock this afternoon?"

"Yeah," Kim and Ron said in unison.

The surgeon poked and prodded at the scar. Ron giggled from the doctor's touch. "But this isn't a fresh gunshot wound. It appears to be at least a year old!"

"I told you he was an unusual patient," Dr. Possible laughed. She settled down quickly. "This is Pope Ronicus. He's the one that healed the woman in Brazil. Ron has the Power to heal."

"Wellll," Dr. Blade said as he examined the area again, "I can operate and take the bullet out whenever you'd like."

"I don't like!" Ron huffed as he crossed his arms. "I wanta keep it." He looked up at Kim. "It'll be a reminder of the lesson Monte wanted me to learn."

"But Ron," Dr. Possible warned, "if the bullet is made of lead..."

"That's not a problem," Harry Jackman interrupted as he enter the room, "there's no chance it will break down and cause lead poisoning. The Police checked the gun and it was loaded with high density polymer projectiles. They don't break down for well over five hundred years."

Dr. Blade pulled an x ray out of it's protective sleeve and held it up to the light. "The bullet isn't near any bones, vital veins or muscles so... I don't see any reason why it can't stay put."

Kim folded her arms in front of her. "I guess the Pope has a permanent souvenir!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The room was finally cleared of doctors and other visitors. Kim laid down on the bed covers beside her husband and prodded the area around the scar. "I can feel the bullet under your skin," she marveled.

"Yeah," Ron tittered nervously. "Ah, KP... I'm ready to talk."

Kim wrapped her arms around his torso and nestled in as best she could with her head on Ron's chest. "Go ahead. Tell me what happened first."

"Well, when Monte approached Jack and me he said he wanted to talk to me alone. I think Jack was a little concerned cause he put his hand in his jacket."

"That's standard procedure," Kim monotoned as she patted his chest, "when a known enemy, former or otherwise, comes near. Jack wanted to be ready with his gun, just in case."

"Yeah I guess. Anyway Monte claimed Peace Treaty and walked me down the sidewalk. He asked me if I knew everything about our Power. I told him about the cameras at the interview and healing Juanita but that was the extent of what I knew. Monte said he had a vision of the future, one of the other Monkey Powers. He told me I was going to do great things."

"I think you will," Kim enthused from her comfortable position.

"We will," Ron said stroking Kim's auburn hair. "With you by my side, I can do anything!"

"Hey, that's my line," Kim whined as she sat up.

Ron's goofy grin appeared. "Yeah but did you copyright it?"

"No," Kim pouted and playfully slapped his chest, "but it's still my line." Ron pulled her back into his embrace. "Okay, Monkey Fist said we would do great things," Kim conceded. "What about his future?"

Ron shifted nervously in the bed. "That was the strange thing. I asked the same question and he said he had to teach me this one lesson and then I'd never see him again. He told me he knew how it would turn out and he fully accepted the consequences."

"Do you think he saw his own death in the vision?"

"He musta," Ron said definitively. "How else would he know Jack would be at my house visiting with Mom?"

"Is that when Monkey Fiske told you about staring down the barrel of a gun?" Kim queried.

"Yeah, but I don't think we should call him Monkey Fist anymore," Ron said shaking his head. "I think he underwent the reverse mutation cause he wasn't as hairy and he was wearing shoes."

Kim doodled a finger in and out of Ron's hospital gown. "You know, I noticed but it didn't register?"

"Yeah, I almost didn't recognize him at first either," Ron laughed. Just as quickly, his smile turned upside down. "But that's when the lesson started. Monte told me seeing a man die or facing your own death can change you."

"Did it?"

"Up until that point," Ron started as he pulled Kim closer, "my biggest concern was you getting mad at me for doing something dumb or Mom getting on my case cause I needed a haircut. Now... Monte died..." Ron tried to choke back the tears but he couldn't. Ron sobbed openly and cried out loud, "Monte... he died in my arms!"

Tears welled in Kim's orbs as she stroked Ron's face with one hand and kissed his cheek. She nestled into his neck and held him tight until his tears let up.

"Lord Fiske... he said I should learn how to live live to it's fullest and how to cherish it." Ron sniffled before he added. "He said life is precious. Me knowing that would be a big part of what makes me a great man in the future." Ron's ire grew. "If he thought life is so darn precious then why'd he haveta die!?"

Kim sat up, crossed her legs under her and face the Pope. "I think you said it earlier. His death has you thinking about other places and people, not just our little sitch. You're now thinking globally instead of locally."

"You're right," Ron said in realization. "We gotta look in to funding some health clinics or after school programs." Ron was almost bouncing on the bed with excitement. "Where else can we help?"

Kim laid down on top of Ron to quiet him down. "Mom said you shouldn't get too excited while you're here." She ground her hips into his and sexily growled, "But I see it's too late." Kim sat up and tucked her legs under one hip while tentatively doodling her finger down Ron's chest toward her ultimate goal. She demurely looked down, blush and pleaded in her shy little voice, "What can I, Sister Ronica, do to assist His Holiness with his... growing asset?" She batted her eyes at him and winked as her hand rubbed the sheets above the target.

"Nothing," Ron harrumphed as he crossed his arms.

"Nothing!?!" Kim said in shock.

"Nope, nothing!" Ron frowned for a few seconds before his sly grin grew. "Unless that door locks and we can get some privacy!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ron, you got a letter from a Solicitor in Dover today," Kim said in sheer curiosity while waving the envelop in the air.

"Toss it in the trash KP. I don't want to buy nothin." Ron continued to stare at his office computer and type a word or two.

"NO Ron," Kim giggled. "In England a solicitor is an attorney. The letter is from a lawyer."

Ron stood up, took the letter and held it up to the light. "Why would a lawyer be sending me a letter? From England even!" He handed the envelop to Kim by one corner, like it was contaminated. "You open it. It must be bad news."

Kim took the letter, ripped it open and started to read. "From Solicitor Lee Gull, Dover England. Your Holiness, this is to inform you, at the request of Lord Montgomery Fiske..." Kim looked up from her reading. "Why would Fiske send you a letter through a lawyer? Could it be about the lesson?"

Ron took the missive and stared at it. "Maybe. Maybe he wanted to make sure I got the meaning of his lesson?"

"But that happened a couple of weeks ago."

"Wait NO!" Ron shuddered at what he read. "Monte didn't, he couldn't!"

"What Ron?" Kim queried and snatched the paper from his hand. She quickly read on. "This is to formally inform you that, since Lord Fiske has no living relatives or heirs, you, Pope Ronicus the First, are hereby named Lord of Fiske Manor with possession of all properties and titles within."

"You mean I just inherited his castle?"

"Yes Ron!" Kim enthused. "And his title. You're now an English Lord!"

"An English..." Ron said as he plopped down in his chair.

"Right." Kim bowed low and giggled. "You're now Lord Pope Ronicus!"

"I'm a..." Ron tittered for ten seconds while Kim continued to read in silence.

Kim's arms went limp as she gazed off in the distance in a haze. "It says you inherit his estate that consists of over one thousand acres, horses and stables, and the castle and all the furnishings. It also says you should be receiving a manuscript Lord Fiske wrote on his discoveries of what the Mystical Monkey Power entails. The whole inheritance is worth over a million Pounds Sterling."

"Is that a lot?" Ron begged in total ignorance.

Kim smiled and curtsied, "It's just shy of two million dollars, Your Lordship."

"That's a lot," Ron laughed. He suddenly realized something and bowed to his wife. "Thanks for the nine one one... Lady Kimberly!"

Kim slapped her forehead. "Ooooo that's right. Since we're married, I get a title too."

"Wait!" Ron said in a panic, "we're forgetting about someone."

"Who?" Kim begged.

"What about Bates!"

"Bates?" Kim pondered for all of two seconds before she place the name. "Oh yeah, Fiske's manservant. I don't know Ron, I guess you inherit him too."

Ron held his hand out. "May I see the letter M'Lady?"

"Certainly M'Lord" Kim giggled and gave Ron the missive.

Ron ran his finger over the masthead until he found what he was looking for. He picked up the telephone and dialed a long string of numbers. After a few seconds he said, "Hello, My name is Pope Ronicus and I'd like to speak to Mr. Gull." He paused for a nonce. "It's in regards to the Fiske Estate. Yes I'll hold." Ron leaned back in his chair, propped his feet on his desk and checked the fingernails of his free hand. "Mr. Gull," Ron said as he sat up. "I received your letter about the Fiske Estate and I had a quick question." Ron listened for a half minute before shaking his head. "No, no no. It's not about the taxes or anything like that. I was wondering what happens to Fiske's servant Bates." Ron listened again and nodded. "Uh huh, uh huh... yes. I'd like to keep him on to oversee everything. Is there any way I can talk to him?" Ron paused to hear what the Solicitor said. "Out of the country? Where?"

There was a knock on the door and Kim answered. A small balding man in safari clothes stood at the doorway. "Bates!" she said in surprise.

"M'Lady," Bates bowed to Kim.

Kim turned to Ron who was still on the phone. "Ron Bates is..."

"Not now KP," Ron said cutting her off. "I'm trying to find out where Bates is. The Solicitor guy is checking. He thinks Bates is traveling somewhere in Italy."

Kim escorted the manservant into the office and they stood before Ron's desk.

"Okay," Ron dejectedly sighed, "if you don't know, you don't know. Let me know if you, like, you know, find out where he is. Thank You for your time Mr. Gull." Ron hung up the phone and sighed as his head slumped to the desk.

"Ron," Kim tried to rouse him but to no avail. "RON! BATES IS HERE!"

"Bates!" Ron yelped, snapping out of it and finally noticing who was standing in front of him. He jumped up and went around the desk to shake the man's hand. "It's great to see you Bates. We got the letter from the lawyer and I wanted to talk to you." Ron ushered the man to a chair.

"As I need to talk to you Lord Ronicus," Bates monotoned. He pulled a large book from his leather satchel and handed it to the Pope. "I was instructed to give you this by Lord Fiske before he left for America. I knew something foul was afoot when he told me to take some time off and asked me to deliver it to you after his death. Normally I would accompany him everywhere."

Ron's crest fell. "Yes, I'm sorry about what happened. Kim and I sympathize with your loss."

"Loss?" Bates laughed. "His Lordship treated me like dirt. I'm pleased he passed on, now I'm free of his tyranny. He was not a proper employer."

Kim queried, "Do you have any plans now that you're... unemployed?"

"I hadn't really thought about it."

"Well I'd like you to stay on at the castle and take care of the place," Ron said as he sat on the corner of his desk. "KP... er, M'Lady and I probably would only visit the place once or twice a year and we'd need someone to oversee the joint full time."

"You'd like to keep me on in my current capacity?"

"Exactly," Kim joined her husband seated on the desk, "except we'd like to open the estate to the public, maybe make it a destination type place for guests to see and enjoy. Maybe make it a Bed and Breakfast. They could enjoy riding and hiking around the grounds and view all the magnificent antiques that you have. Of course you'd have to set aside a few rooms for you and us to live in when we visit."

"I know exactly what you mean," Bates said in deep thought, "but I know little about cooking."

"You can hire a staff to assist you in whatever you need," Ron offered. "A cook, a maid to keep the place clean and maybe a butler to serve everyone. That could free you up to oversee everything and do other things"

"Lord Fiske had asked me to piece together the broken idols," Bates said sadly, "and I haven't had time to start."

"I doubt if the idols would work properly if they were put back together," Kim said thoughtfully, "but they would make a nice display."

Bates stood and offered his hand to Ron. "I accept your offer M'Lord. When would you like me to start?"

Ron took the proffered hand and shook it vigorously. "I'd say you should take a few weeks off to rest up first. Why not take a nice vacation before you dig in and set up the B and B. I'll contact that Solicitor guy Gull and get an account set up so you'll have the money to run the place."

"Are you sure you wouldn't like me here as your manservant?" Bates begged.

"Oh no no," Ron laughed. "I have so many people fawning over me here I have to beat em off with a stick."

"Very well Lord Ronicus," Bates laughed, "I won't let you down."

After Bates left, Kim turned to her husband of three weeks. "That was nice of you Ron. It looks like you're starting to collect titles as well as yearly Royalty checks."

"Yeah," Ron said scratching the back of his head. "Now I'm a Lord and the Pope, but I think I need one more title in front of my name."

"What would that be?"

"With all the healing I think I'll be doing," Ron said with his goofy grin spreading, "I think I'll need a degree in doctoring."


	22. Six Years Later

Disclaimer and A/N: Disney owns, I don't. They don't owe me, they don't recognize me for my brilliant witty writing or for my awesome good looks. Such is Life! I figure this to be the last chapter to wrap up a few details before I go to hell for this small sin. I'd better post it before Beelzebub comes for my soul.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 22 Six Years Later

Ron held his daughters hand as they walked into their Vatican quarters. "We're home!" the five year old blond girl yelled as she broke from her Father's grip and ran to the kitchen.

Kim barely had time to turn and stoop down before the girl landed in her arms. Kim stood up with a grunt. "Oof Ronica, you're getting too big for me to hold like this," Kim happily chimed as she bounced the giggling child up and down.

"Mother!" the girl whined and giggled some more, "I'm not that big."

"Yes you are," Kim said as she set the little girl down on her feet. "How was school today?" Kim went back to slicing some tomatoes for their dinner salad as she listened.

"They tested us in math and spelling," Ronica said boastfully as her emerald green eyes sparkled, "and I aced them both."

"Smart as a whip," Ron chimed as he entered the kitchen and gave Kim a kiss, "just like her Mom."

"Then I went over to the clinic and helped Father for a while," the blond-headed waif added nonchalantly. "I cured a few people before this one guy came in. He said he was dying but I knew different."

Kim looked at Ron and saw the smile beaming from his face. She turned to her daughter, "How did you know?"

"I got this funny feeling I get when someone is lying," Ronica said off-handedly as she took off her jacket and hung it up. "I alway know when somebody is lying to me. He was a reporter just looking for a story. Mother, a boy asked me why I was named Ronica today and I don't know. Why did you name me Ronica?"

"It's..." Kim started taken aback. She knelt down and looked her daughter in the eye. "Mostly, we named you after your father Pope Ronicus, but it also has something to do with a little joke I played on him just before we were married."

"Is that why he calls you Sister Ronica when you dress up like a Nun and you lock the bedroom door?"

Kim and Ron looked at each other, both in shock. Ron knelt on the floor beside his wife and started tickling the girl. "It is but that's suppose to be our little family secret. You only need to tell the kids at school you were named after your Father."

"Okay," Ronica laughed as she tried to avoid or push his hands away. She jumped into Ron's arms and gave him a big hug. "Thank You for telling me the truth."

"Well, there's no gettin around you with a lie," Ron conceded as he melted into his daughter's embrace. He held her close for a few seconds before he gently pushed her at arms length and patting her on the butt. "Now go find your brother Paul and we'll get dinner ready."

"Okay," Ronica said happily as she skipped out of the kitchen and yelled, "Paul! Time for dinner!"

"Is her MMP really that strong," Kim asked her husband the Mystical Monkey Master.

Ron plucked a slice of tomato off the cutting board and popped it in his mouth. "It is KP. She knew the guy was a phony right off the bat. She is just so in tune with everything around her it's scary sometimes. How was your day?"

"No big," Kim shrugged as she tossed the tomatoes into the bowl of lettuce and started on the cucumbers. ""The Vice Principle of the American School had to take off early today so, as Principle, I had to handle the disciplinary cases."

"You mean Sister Mary Elizabeth finally went into labor," Ron marveled. "I thought she'd never have that baby!"

"Yeah, me too," Kim giggled. "Anyway, I had this one boy who's a bit of a slacker and bumbler and he's always getting into mischief with a girl he hangs out with." She added slyly, "Just like you used to."

"And so you..." Ron begged, knowing the answer all too well.

"I gave him extra homework and had him sit in detention after school," Kim giggled. "If it worked for you it might work for him."

Ronica came back into the kitchen and announced, "We're ready to help."

"Did you wash your hands?" Ron asked. Ronica held her slender arms out and flipped her hands over to show him. "And what about you Paul?" Two small hands poked out from behind the girl and twisted in the air. "Okay you two, go set the table."

The small red-headed boy raced out of the room. Ronica stomped her foot and whined, "He is such a dweeb. Are you sure he's my brother and not from some other planet?" She turned quickly and followed her Brother into the dinning room.

Ron laughed. "They remind me of someone but I can't think of who."

Kim bumped hips with her husband as she coyly asked, "Don't you remember the two girls during your second Miracle?"

"Oh right!" Ronicus chimed in remembrance as he snapped his fingers to jog his memory, "Conchita and..."

"Maria," Kim prompted him. "The two little ones that had us traveling to Brazil to visit their sick grandmother Juanita."

"Yeah," Ron said brightly. "Ronica is a lot like Maria and the younger one was shy just like Paul." A notion suddenly struck and he asked, "Do you think our kids somehow got their personalities from them?"

Kim absentmindedly rubbed her stomach and gazed out the window. "Well, at that time I prayed to God we would have kids like them someday and we'd already conceived Ronica. I guess God was listening and granted my prayer."

"He does work in mysterious ways," Ron said as he raided the refrigerator for the fixing for dinner. "Sometimes He answers our prayers."

"And sometimes He doesn't," Kim said with a smirking sigh as she returned her attention to the vegetables. "Sometimes His answer is NO, we're wrong to ask."

"What cha mean KP?" Ron begged as he got out a couple of pots and pans.

"I also asked God not to give us twins."

_**BOINK!!!**_ Ron froze like a statue as he started to pour oil into one of the pans. The liquid continued to fill the cooking utensil until the bottle was empty. "Wait," Ron shakily asked in a daze, "was today the day you were going in for that doctor's check-up?"

"Uh huh."

"And you've been feeling a bit under the weather in the mornings too?" Ron queried still frozen in position.

"Uh Huh!"

"So... you're..." Ron said as the empty bottle slipped from his hand and clattered to the floor.

"Yep," Kim chimed happily. "The sonogram showed two more on the way, both boys. We're having Tweebs!"

Ron slowly turned to face his wife. Kim worriedly watched as Ron's face morphed from that of utter shock to a big goofy grin. Ron picked Kim up and spun her around and around. "That's Great! That's Super! That's... BooYah!" Ron enthused as he finally let her down to the floor and kissed her passionately.

"What's all the fuss?" Ronica asked as she poked her head in the doorway.

Kim and Ron knelt and bade their daughter to them. Kim questioned their daughter, "Do you remember my Brothers who came to visit us last year, your Uncles Jim and Tim?" Ronica nodded as Paul poked his head in the door.

Ron held his arms out and the blue-eyed boy ran to his embrace. "Well, you two are going to have two little brothers in about seven or eight months," Ron said tittering. "They might not be like Uncle Jim and Uncle Tim personality wise, but they'll probably look alike like your Uncles do."

"With His sense of humor," Kim said as she pointed to Heaven, "They'll be exactly like the Tweebs."

"Tweebs?" Paul asked from his Father's arms.

"Twin... Dweebs," Kim defined but with a titter, "Tweebs."

"Those two gave your Mother no end of grief when we were young," Ron said to Ronica while tickling his Son, "just like this little rascal gives you."

"Yeah," Ronica said with a nod, "but he's my Brother and Family. I guess that's why I can put up with his antics and not get mad and hurt him."

"I hope you feel the same with three little Brothers," Kim said knowing all their lives had just gotten much more interesting.

_BeepBeepBeBeep_

Ronica grabbed the Kimmunicator off the counter and turned it on. "What's the sitch Uncle Wade?"

"Uh, Hi Ronica," the computer genius said warily, "where's your Mom or Dad?"

The girl handed the device to Kim, "Here Mother, it's for you. It's Uncle Wade."

"Thank You," Kim said as she stood and peered at her friend and still Web Meister on the small screen. "Go Wade."

"Blackout has escaped from prison and is on the loose," Wade started the sitch-rep. "He's been spotted in the French Riviera and they think he's going to rob one of the casinos."

"Blackout?" Ronica said thoughtfully. "Oh yeah. He's the guy that uses Stealth-Tech. He gets invisible."

"That's right Ronica," Kim said in admiration. "Where did you learn about him?"

"Father's been reading me all your old mission reports," the girl said matter of fact. "You know, all those notes you wrote over the years so you can put them in a book."

Kim glared sternly at the Pontiff. Ron tittered and shrugged. "Hey, she didn't go for Dr. Seuss as a bedtime story so I broke out that old stuff to put her to sleep. How was I to know she'd find it so interesting."

Paul's eyes changed from their normal blue shade to a fiery green. "I sense you're angry Mother. Is Father in trouble?" He asked as Ron put him down and his eyes returned to normal. The Pontiff started dumping the salad into a plastic bowl with a lid.

Kim looked at her Son and sighed, "You and your empathic Power. I don't know, your Father and I will discuss it on the plane." She started out the kitchen door to get dressed in her mission clothes. "Wade, fire up the engines on TP 1 and start programming for the flight."

"You'll have to use TP 3," Wade informed Kim. She stopped in her tracks to listen. "TP 1 is down for it's semi-annual one hundred thousand mile maintenance and George should be landing shortly in TP 2. Oh, and tell His Holiness that that cute blond girl Ashley already has a Church lined up for the Mass afterwards."

"I heard ya Wade," Ron yelled as he handed the lidded plastic bowl to Ronica and Kim continued to the bedroom. Ron placed his hand gently on his Daughter's head. "You two know the drill. Go next door to Mark and John's quarters and tell Auntie Tara where we are." He started for the bedroom to get dressed.

"I know," Ronica sighed as she hugged the bowl. "We'll stay there until you two get back."

As Kim and Ron emerged from the bedroom, Paul innocently asked, "Can I say it Mother?"

Kim slapped a hand to her forehead, sighed a heavy sigh and nodded. "Sure, go ahead."

"To the Pope Pole!" the smaller moppet yelled joyfully.

The two adults ran to the hidden staircase as the now voice activated panel slipped to the side. "You had to teach him that, didn't you Lord Ronicus," Kim whined as Ron leapt the railing and slid down the brass pole in the middle of spiral stairs.

"Yep," Ron happily sang as his voice echoed up the stairwell, "I love you guys!"

Kim turned and said before she followed her husband, "I love you too. Now, off to Tara's." She blew her children a kiss, leapt onto the pole and disappeared.

Kim and Ron emerged from the secret door onto the seldom traveled Vatican side street and headed towards the parking garage two blocks away. As they rounded a corner the two heroes saw Bonny and George walking toward them. George wore a pilot's jumpsuit and cap while Bonny was clad in the American School colored sweat pants and jacket. She held the hand of their five year old son. "Hey K," Bonny waved, "where you off to today?"

"Hi B. French Riviera, Blackout!" Kim said in full mission mode and increased her pace to the awaiting plane.

"The kids are at Tara's," Ron yelled to the family as he passed by them, "and there's salad enough for you three too."

George waved to the receding couple and pointed to his son, "We'll make sure Ronica and Paul eat their veggies. Matthew and your two can play with Mark and John."

"Daddy," the young brown haired boy with slate gray eyes looked up at George, "aren't you going with them?"

"Not this trip Matthew," George answered, "I flew the last mission. It's Jason's turn to fly the SMaRT plane. Besides, I just got back from delivering relief supplies to East Africa."

"Oh, okay," Matthew nodded in understanding and looked ahead to where they were walking. "Jason usually smells funny. Is it cause he lights those funny sticks he rolls and puts in his mouth? He grows those plants up on the roof."

"Yes we know," Bonny said and patted her son on the shoulder. "You run ahead and go to Uncle Felix' quarters, we'll be up in a minute or two." The boy took off running and Bonny yelled after him, "And no playing on the Pope Pole!"

George watched as a small sleek jet took off straight up from the garage behind them. He turned to Bonny and asked, "Do you think Kim and Ron will ever slow down?"

Bonny laughed. "They've been running off like that for as long as I've know them. I don't picture them ever slowing down as long as there are villains out there somewhere." She shoved a fist in the air and cheered, "Go Get Em Team Possible! Woo Hoo!"

Kim and Ron buckled in to the Harrier Jump Jet seats and held on for dear life. "Ron," Kim said in slight distress, "why did you have to get this jet again?"

"Cause TP1 is eight years old now," Ron said through gritted teeth as the engines roared and they took off straight up. "You heard Wade, it's down for maintenance and the cargo plane is used for delivering medical supplies and such. We need something extra to get us to our missions when the other two planes are in use ferrying family, friends and supplies around the world."

"I still don't like it when Wade is in control of the plane," Kim whined as the engines swiveled and the plane lurched forward. "Especially when he's sitting comfortably in his room back in Colorado." The ride suddenly smoothed out and both eased their grips on the armrests. Kim glanced at the instrument panel and saw they were swiftly approaching Mach 1.

"I know KP," Ron said as he began breathing normally again. "I tried to get another jet like our first one but they don't make em anymore. This was the closest I could find and they did all of Wade's modifications for free right on the assembly line."

Kim watched the air speed indicator pass Mach 1.5 and smiled. "At least we might be back in time to pick up the kids and take them to the Fold Meeting."

Wade's image appeared on a screen dead center on the instrument panel. "Hey guys," he beamed, "how's the ride in your new plane?" He toggled the joystick in his hand a little and the jet banked to the left.

"The take-off is a little harrowing," Kim said slyly, "but once you get past that it's smooth sailing."

"I got a call for the Pope," Wade aid as he put down the joystick and typed into his computer, "it's from his Dad."

Wade's image was replace with that of Dean Stoppable. "Hey Dad, what's up?" Ron queried.

"I know your on your way to a mission," Dean said scratching the back of his head, "but I thought you'd like to know."

"Know what Papa Stoppable?" Kim asked.

"You two just broke into Forbes top ten list of the wealthiest people in the world. You're at number seven."

"Doesn't that mean..." Ron said in deep thought. Well deep for Ron.

"Yep," Dean chimed with glee, "your portfolio is worth over five billion dollars!"

"And I suppose you're still refusing to take a commission," Ron said in a huff as he crossed his arms.

"Ronald," Mr. Stoppable chided his Son, "you know I only do this for fun. I only spend an hour a day investing. You've already paid me back when you remodeled the whole house and bought new cars for me and your Mother. The yacht sits idle most of the time and we'll never use the motorcycles or motor home you bought us. Your Mother and I are doing just fine."

"Are you two coming over to visit soon?" Kim slyly asked her Father-in-law. "Say in about, nine months?"

Dean replied, "Well I have some vacation time coming from work and..." **_BOINK!!_** It hit him. "Nine months! You mean!?!"

Kim nodded and giggled. "Yep, twins!"

"Mozel Tov! Jan will be so happy!" Dean slapped his hands together and asked, "Do your parents know Kim?"

"I talked to Mom this afternoon," Kim said with a smile. "She's clearing her schedule nine months from now so they can fly over and babysit."

Ron slapped his forehead and whined, "Oh No! Not the dueling Grandmothers again?"

"They finally worked something out," Ron's Father informed him. "They decided if you had any more children, one would spend time with the newborn while the other played with Ronica and Paul. I guess with twins they'll each have a baby to go gaga over."

Wade's image pushed in from the side so he shared the screen. "Sorry to butt in on Family time," he said in a serious tone, "but you're coming up on your destination. You'll be landing on the casino's roof heliport."

"I'll tell your Mother the good news Son," Dean Stoppable chimed quickly. "We'll call again soon."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: So I gave both kids Mystical Monkey Power. I know little about genetics and inherited qualities. So sue me. Shoot! Two more chapters have sprung forth in my mind. Curse you Plot Bunnies!


	23. Casino Action

Disclaimer: Disney did, I didn't. That's why I don't, do I.

A/N: Oops! The Plot Bunnies struck last night and told me I forgot to tie up a few loose ends. I guess I'll need another chapter or two... or three or five.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 23 Casino Action

The jet landed on the roof of the casino and was directed to a parking space between two helicopters. Kim tossed the keys to the valet and said, "We shouldn't be long. We just dropped by to find someone." The valet gave Kim a ticket and dashed off to get a departing patron's chopper.

When the two teens arrived at the elevators they were met by a thin bald man who towered over the pair. "I'm Head of Casino Security Frank Lugosi, no relation."

"No relation to who?" Ron asked. Kim just giggled.

The man shrugged and continued after pushing the button for the casino floor, "Thanks for coming so quickly. Blackout was spotted entering the casino about thirty minutes ago then we lost him on our security cameras."

"He probably went stealth," Kim said in full mission mode. "Ron, activate your glasses." The two action heroes each pushed a button on the wrist of their battle suits and a hood deployed over their heads. Glasses with an amber tint to them slipped down over their eyes.

The walkie talkie on Frank's hip crackled briefly before they heard, "Sir, the door to the money cage just opened on it's own. That the second time that's happened within the last ten minutes."

Lugosi grabbed the two way and hissed into it, "That means we've just been robbed! Lock down all exit doors, nobody goes in or out period! If people squawk, give them a complimentary drink!" The elevator doors opened and the three got out. "Lock down the elevators too! Post a man at the escalators and turn them off! This is a total lock down people! Plan Nine! I repeat, Plan Nine for Inner Space!"

"What frequency are you on," Ron asked the Security Chief.

"We're on 1066 megahertz," Lugosi answered brusquely. Both Kim and Ron flipped open the panel on the battle suit wrist and punched in the number. "We'll be listening to your chatter."

"Ron, I'll head to the gaming tables," Kim stated, "you check the slot machine area. Keep your eyes peeled."

"Right!" Ron affirmed as the two split up to their assigned areas.

Kim wandered through the blackjack tables and searched for her quarry. Suddenly she saw someone she knew. The woman with short, straight black hair wore a yellow jumpsuit and was obviously searching for somebody also. "Hey Alex, long time no see," Kim quipped to the beauty with dark skin as she approached.

"Kim," Alex replied, "nice battle suit. Judging by your attire I take it you're not here to gamble and we're after the same guy."

"I suppose the casino would call in everyone they could to stop Blackout." Kim laughed. "Where are Sam and Clover?"

"Clover is over in the slots area and Sam is up in Security Control."

Kim tapped her ear bud and said, "Ron we got some Totally Spy types, but the good kind. W.H.O.O.P. is here too."

"Sorry Clover, let me help you up," Ron apologized and grunted. "Yeah, I just literally ran into Clover. I take it you're with Alex, and Sam is in the control room."

"Hey Kim, Hey Ronicus." The two Vatican champions heard the red-headed spy over their communications device. "I'm here and everything is lock down tight. I'm running a program right now that pin-points everyone in the casino by body heat. I'll match that against the patrons I can see on the camera shots. That should ferret our invisible guest."

"No need," Ron said softly as he briefly glanced sideways. "He's coming my way. Clover, duck when I tell you to." Ron's goofy grin broadened before he nodded to the blond woman in the red jumpsuit. They both fell to the floor and heard a swoosh as a small cloth bag the size of a basketball materialized and sailed over their heads. Ron immediately sprung back up and lashed out with a vicious side kick. The sack fell to the casino floor and broke open spilling hundreds of coins all over. Ron reached down and, with a little searching, came up out of seemingly empty space with a hand full of wires. A small man dressed totally in black phased into view, knocked out cold on the floor. "Got him!" Ron happily chimed.

"Nice work Ronicus," Clover said as she reached under the long cape Blackout was wearing and produced two bags of cash. "How did you know he was there? Did you see him coming?"

"I heard Blackout before I saw him," Ron said with a shiver as he pushed a button and the glasses and hood retracted. "He must be wearing new shoes. Ugh!" Ron shivered again in disgust. Kim and Alex joined Ron and Clover as the security personnel picked up the villain, took the sack of paper money from Clover and started gathering the coins.

"Ron can't stand the squeak of new shoes," Kim informed the two W.H.O.O.P. agents. "He'll listen to bagpipe music in his office while he's working and can watch someone drag their fingernails over a chalk board and not be affected. But squeaky new shoes...!"

"Ugh!" Ron shivered again. "Don't even talk about it."

"Listen Ron," Kim said in slight embarrassment, "I need to hit the powder room because..." she began to rub her abdomen, "you know. Why don't you get our parking ticket validated."

"I'll take care of that," Frank Lugosi chimed as he popped up off the floor with his hands full of coins. He stuck the money in his pockets and signed the stub. "There you go and Thanks for the help."

"No big," Kim said nonchalantly as she turned to the two spies. "See you guys around and say hi to Jerry for us." Kim hustled off to the ladies room.

"See ya Kim," The pair waved in unison and turned to Ron.

"Is Kim pregnant again?" Alex asked the Pope.

"Yep," Ron confirmed, "with twins this time. We just got the news today."

"Congratulations. Well, we gotta get going. I got a big date with this hunky guy I met at the mall," Clover squealed in delight before she curtsied and giggled. "See ya Your Holiness!"

"Bye Lord Pope Ronicus," Alex snickered with a low curtsy and smile.

"Yeah yeah," Ron waved them off playfully. "Have a nice fight back to Beverly Hills."

A small mob came up to Ron as he waited outside the restrooms for Kim. They asked for autographs and pictures with the Pope. Ron obliged and pleasantly chatted briefly with them before the crowd thinned and dissipated.

Ron turned to a short blond haired woman who had hung at the back of the visitors and started to walk away when everyone else left. "Hey Cindy," Ron called to her, "long time no see."

The petite girl turned back to Ron and said in surprise, "You remember me Pope Ronnie?"

"Sure," Ron said as he approached her. "You did the makeup during my first set of interviews when I became Pope."

"But that was six years ago," Cindy said in amazement. "Why would you remember someone you barely saw that long ago?"

Ron's goofy grin slyly graced his face. "Cause you were also on one of my favorite TV programs before that. You're Cindy Vortex right?"

"Yeah," she giggled and nervously scratched the back of her neck.

Ron took her hands. "I'm sorry our dinner conversation after the interviews leaned heavily toward our friend from Middleton. They were heading back home and we really didn't have time to get together before then."

"I kinda gathered that," Cindy stated. "But if you knew who I was at the time, why didn't you ask me why I was working as a makeup artist?"

"Kim and I never pry into other people's business," Ron answered kindly. "If you wanted to explain yourself then we woulda listened. Sometimes people are embarrassed when they have ta take jobs to make ends meet. If you said something we woulda helped if you were hurting for cash. Since you didn't and seemed happy, we didn't pry."

"Oh, I've never been strapped for cash," Cindy laughed, "I'm living comfortably off my residuals and investments from the show. I guess you don't know the story of how I got the part on _Jimmy Newtron Boy Genius_. See, makeup is my true passion. I was doing Jimmy's makeup for the pilot episode and we sorta got into an argument. The Producer walked by the room and heard us banter back and forth and when I laughed at Jimmy he came in and offered me the acting gig. He said he liked my sass."

"So why didn't you continue acting after the show was canceled?" Ron begged knowing the answer.

"Oh I could have," Cindy giggled. "I had plenty of offers but I wasn't interested in acting anymore. I went back behind the camera to do makeup."

"Whatever happened to Jimmy Newtron?" Ron asked. "I haven't seen him in anything since the show."

"He's done a couple of voices for cartoons," the blond teen said, "and he's got his own show on the Science Channel. We also started dating for real." A red hue graced her face. "He's up in the room right now sleeping after a wonderful long night of..." Her blush deepened. "We got married yesterday."

"Well congratulations!" Ron almost yelled as he grabbed Cindy in a big bear hug and spun her around a few times.

"I thought I'd find you with your arms around another woman," Kim said coyly as she walked up on the scene. "The minute I get pregnant you run off and start grabbing the first thing you see in Capri pants."

"I... No... she..." Ron stuttered taken aback. He quickly recovered and smirked, "I only go for the ones wearing midriff baring tees or battle suits."

"Hi Cindy," Kim said as she finally greeted the blond, "nice to see you again. How's that new husband of yours doing?" She saw the shocked look on her husband's face. "Ron's so cute when he gets like that," she giggled.

"Aren't they all," Cindy laughed in response. "Listen, I just came down to get something to eat before I go back upstairs to Jimmy. You want to join me?"

"How'd you know she and Jimmy are married?" Ron interjected.

"It was the hot topic at school today. Congrats Cindy," Kim chimed happily as she hugged the girl. "We'd love to join you but we need to get back to Rome and the kids. Maybe you'd like the Pope's blessing for your marriage?"

Cindy looked at the floor in embarrassment. "I don't think that'll help. You see, the doctors told me I'm barren and we can't have kids. Jimmy knows, but he loves me anyway."

Ron put his arms around the blond and pulled her into an embrace. "That's a shame, but there's more to a marriage than having children. The love you two have is plenty to live on without kids. But don't forget, sometimes God changes His mind. You never know. I'll pray for you two."

"Thanks for the word of encouragement Pope Ronnie," Cindy sniffled. "I'll let you two get back to Rome. I read somewhere you're having a big anniversary shindig tonight."

"Yes, FOLD's fifth. Listen, we still have your business card," Kim chimed. "I think Ron has some interview coming up next month. Are you interested in the gig? Both you and Jimmy could stay in Rome for a week on the Churches dime as long as you don't flirt with my husband again."

"That's right," Ron said as his memory of the between interview encounter kicked in. "But if you and Jimmy were dating why did you flirt with me?"

"Oh, that. I heard you complain you were losing your focus during the previous interview and I thought I'd distract you from the lights and everything." Cindy blushed slightly and added. "Also, Jimmy and I were going through some rough times and I wouldn't of minded if you did succumb to my charms. It worked out in the end. When I told him I had dinner with the hunky Pope he got real jealous and jumped my bones then and there in the lab." The blond scratched the back of her head during the awkward pause. "Anyway, my schedule is free so I'll check with Jimmy and see ya next month." Cindy waved good bye and left.

Kim waited until Cindy was out of sight before she spun on Ron and planted her hand in his chest. "You did it didn't you! I saw the MMP glow behind her back while you were hugging her!"

"Yep."

"What about God's Will Ron?" Kim queried. "He might not want them to have children."

Ron scratched the back of his head. "I don't know. Maybe it's His Will we should meet Cindy when she's on her honeymoon and I heal her." He peered down the hall at the receding blond as his eyes flashed blue for a mere second. "Besides, the doctor was wrong and she's already pregnant. She'll give birth to a beautiful baby boy on November 3rd and it'll have a normal head."

Kim's stern face softened to his logic and Power vision as they headed for the elevators. "Okay Ron, I'm sorry I harshed on you like I did."

"I think your hormones are starting to go all wonky," Ron said with a titter, "like they always do when we first find out you're pregnant."

"How do you put up with me Ron," Kim asked soulfully as they got on the lift. "Every few years I get pregnant and put you through hell with my jealous mood swings and cravings and..."

Ron leaned over and closed her mouth with a kiss. When their lips parted he simply said, "I love you KP."


	24. FOLD

Disclaimer: _Disney_ people _did_ create _Kim Possible_, _I didn't._ That's why _I don't_ get paid, _do I_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 24 FOLD

Kim walked up to the podium and glanced around the banquet hall before she turned to the man who just introduced her. "Thank You Cardinal Jacobi for that wonderful intro. But it was your diligent work, and that of the others on the Synod, that made F.O.L.D. possible." A polite round of applause arose from the gathered.

She faced the room. "Five years...Wow. The Fellowship Of Living Denominations was founded on this date five years ago. When my husband announced his idea during his Inaugural Homily I was simply floored. Ron and I had talked..." Kim stepped back and leaned on the podium, blushed and glanced at her feet. "Excuse me, I mean His Holiness." She paused for a second to gather herself.

Someone from the audience broke the silence by yelling, "Call him whatever you want Kim!"

"I'm sure you've called him worse!" another person chimed in.

"Right," Kim chuckled. "I've been calling him Ron since we first met in Preschool. That was twenty one years ago. He's only been Pope for six. He might be Pope Ronicus to the world, but he'll always be my Ron to me." A rousing round of applause came from the assembled.

Kim's blush faded as she straightened up at the podium and continued. "Ron and I had talked about what he wanted to accomplish before the Inauguration and I helped write the sermon, but he never mentioned trying to bring the World religions together." She looked over to her husband the Pontiff and smiled. "That was all his doing. And like most of his ideas, it's come to a wonderful fruition.

"But I didn't think thing would work out after witnessing the first few meetings. There seemed to be a major gulf between a few of the denominations in ideologies and practices. Ron just sat and watched the proceedings until each of the second rounds of meetings was about to end. Than he'd get up and speak his mind. He would focus on the similarities, like those of Christianity and Islam. They both believe in one God and they both believe in the virgin birth of Jesus. Both religions believe Jesus ascended into Heaven and His second coming is in the near future. Each hold to the belief of a Heaven and a Hell and they each adhere to the confession of sins. The differences, some major most not, are just that. They are different ways to worship the same God."

Kim took a sip of water while the applause subsided. "After six months of meetings and another five months condensing the thousands of hours of transcripts from those meetings, the final report was issued. From that report FOLD was created.

"I was please Ron was elected to head FOLD. I was also floored when he said he wouldn't take the job without me as his co-chairperson. I thought he might need my help with organizing the group since I had been on quite a few committees in high school, but that wasn't the case. While he did use my talents Ron wanted me by his side so we could spend more time together and he could watch over me and our new baby girl Ronica. When Ron first approached Cardinal Funicello with the Papal Bull giving priests the privilege to marry he told the good Cardinal he could multi-task. He could devote himself to God full time and still have a wife and family. I guess he's proved his point."

"He certainly did," Cardinal Funicello said loudly as he squeezed the hand of his blond wife sitting next to him on the dais. "You have two beautiful kid that prove him right."

Kim turned to the cleric, "You're wrong Your Eminence, it will soon be four children." Everyone on the stage got up and hugged Kim and Ron in congratulations.

When thing quieted down at the podium Kim returned her attention to the audience. "I had planned out a little more to talk about but I think you came to hear someone else. So without further ado, may I present the Chairman of FOLD, the man behind six free-health clinic around the world and more in the planning, the person who has sent millions of dollars of medical and nutritional relief to grief-stricken areas around the globe, Time magazine's Man of the Year for the past three years in a row, the person who personally took down a villain this afternoon and the man who will graduate next year and add doctor to his long list of titles. I am honored to call this man my husband and lifelong friend, His Lordship and Holiness, Pope Ronicus the First."

The standing ovation was deafening as Ron walked to Kim, hugged and kissed her briefly and faced the crowd. He tried to wave down the applause to no avail. He finally blushed and gave in to the plaudits. He bowed and said into the mic, "Thank you so much. I don't deserve all this, Please." After three minutes the assembled took their seats and let Ron talk.

Ron took his speech written on three by five index cards out of his jacket pocket and shuffled them. "I had a lot to say but Her Ladyship Kimberly-Possible-Stoppable-Ronicus said most of it just now and stole my thunder." That got a few laughs and a round of applause. Ron looked over to Kim and smiled his sweetest goofy grin. "And WE did all those things, except take down Blackout this afternoon." It was Kim's turn to blush during the loud applause. She mouthed Thank You and blew him a kiss.

Ron grabbed the podium in both hands and held on firmly as he spoke. "Kim said she helped me with the sermon and didn't know about my little idea for FOLD, that's the truth. I really didn't know about it until I looked out over the crowd at St. Peter's Square and two doves flew down and landed on my hand. I almost think they were messengers from God and told me what to say. His divine inspiration comes to me in some really strange ways. Whether it's listening to Scottish pipe and drums while writing a sermon or communing with visitors around the Vatican, it's always a pleasant surprise to suddenly get an idea that just begs to be tried.

"The work FOLD took on five years ago was immense and we've made great ides. We have member Churches in over one hundred countries right now and more are begging to join. We doubled the staff at the main office last week and may have to add more people again next month to take care of all the requests that need to be processed." Ron held up a book that had been lying on the podium. "Our book on religious comparisons, based on that initial report, has the printer pulling his hair out trying to keep up with the demand. Of course all profits are being put right back into the organization to print up tracts and other literature that's sent to all our member Churches to hand out to the other denominations in their area.

"All is humming along nicely," Ron chimed as he rapped on the wooden podium twice. He paused for a few seconds as he looked over the audience. "That's why Kim and I would like to step down at this time to pursue other ideas." An uproar of disapproval came from the audience before Ron raised his hands to quiet the crowd. "I know you think we're needed to run FOLD, but the truth is any one of you could take our place and move forward with the work we started. I'm not someone that can sit on one project for very long. I've been Pope for six years and that about the longest time I've been interested in anything, 'cept KP." That got another laugh from the audience. "I'm an idea kinda guy. I need to keep moving on to other things. I'd like Cardinal Jacobi to take over the reins. He and his life partner Bishop Johansen are mostly in charge now as it is and I'd like it if they would be acknowledged at the true leaders of FOLD. KP and I would still be available as consultants if you need us.

"You see, I'd like to do something about one of my promises I spoke of during my Inaugural Homily. I'd like to start formulating and implementing my ideas to bring the youth of the world back into the religious community." Everyone in the room nodded and spoke their approval to their neighbor.

Ron looked around the banquet room and smiled broadly. "I see most of you agree to my plan so lets put it to a vote. All those in favor of Cardinal Jacobi being the head of FOLD say aye and hold up your hand." The affirmative vote that came from the crowd almost shook the room. "Any opposed?" Ron begged knowing the results. No one raise their voice or hand. A cricket chirped it's song from the back of the room and was heard by everyone.

Cardinal Jacobi walked up to the podium and bowed to Ron. "I'll accept the job only if you accept the title of Chairman Emeritus."

Ron scratched the back of his head. "Em... what? What does that mean?"

"That means you'll always hold the title of Chairman for life even though you're retired," the Cardinal informed Ron.

Ron looked over to Kim and she nodded her head once. "Yeah, I guess that would be alright," Ron said shrugging his shoulders. It's another title to hang over the fireplace."

Kim chirped up, "If you do then we'll have to move the framed jersey from the lesson."

Ron pondered for a second before he sighed. "I guess we can give it a proper burial after I get my degree." Kim smiled and nodded her approval.

Cardinal Jacobi took the microphone in his hand and asked the assembly, "All those in favor of granting Pope Ronicus the title of Chairman Emeritus say aye." The response did shake the room this time.

"Alrighty then," Ron said happily, "I guess I got the title and you got the job. Is there any more business to take care of?"

The Cardinal laughed lightly. "No, not really. You were the keynote speaker and the only thing left is the dessert."

"Well I got two young ones that love dessert and a wife that's pregnant," Ron stated as his goofy grin spread wide on his face. "Let the pie and ice cream be served!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron opened the door to their quarters and allowed Kim to enter first. Considering her arms were full of a sleeping Paul and his held his daughter Ronica, it's a wonder either were able to open the door at all. They headed to the kids bedrooms and helped them into their pajamas and bed. The adults met in the kitchen and Kim got the pistachio ice cream out of the freezer. Ron grabbed a banana, peeled and sliced it into a bowl and handed it to Kim. She ladled a scoop into the bowl and grabbed a spoon. Kim held the bowl out and Ron squirted some strawberry syrup on before she dug in.

Ron giggled.

"What?" Kim begged. "Do I have ice cream on my upper lip?"

"If you ice cream there I'd lick it off."

"Then what are you laughing at Ron?"

"Nothin," Ron answered until he saw the scowl on Kim's face. "It's just you said, 'Without further ado,' then went on for five minutes introducing me."

Kim tittered, "I know, I got carried away. But you've accomplished so much in six years, Chairman Lord Pope Ronicus."

"We have," Ron said sincerely. "I don't think I coulda done any of it without you by my side. You are the wind beneath my wings."

Kim peered warily at him as she sucked on her spoon. "You're not gonna start singing are you?"

"No KP," Ron said laughing. "But the sentiment is real. With you by my side I can take on the world and make it a better place."

Kim put down the empty bowl and spoon and wrapped her arms around her husband. "We have made the world a better place, haven't we." She gave him a peck on the lips. "Now, I believe it's time for Zorpox to make another appearance. You up for a little chase around the tunnels?"

"Ooooo, a little slap and tickle before...?" Ron tittered. He kissed Kim passionately before he stepped back out the hug and put his arms akimbo. "You are so going down Kimberly Ann."

They headed for the bedroom. "Don't forget the room monitor," Kim reminded her husband and faux arch villain. "Paul's been having nightmares lately."

"I know," Ron said as he started to apply the makeup from his Movie Magic Makeup Kit. "It's just cause he moved into his own room last week. Unfamiliar shadows and all that. I dug out my Fearless Ferret night light and it seems to be helping."

Kim took off her dress and started to don her cargo pants. She stopped and thought for a second before she discarded her panties and bra and slipping on the mission gear. "I guess he hasn't had any bad dreams for a couple of nights now."

Ron adjusted the steel cap on his head and tied the cape around his neck. "I got the monitor just in case." He grabbed the hem of the cape and covered the lower portion of his face. "Mhu Ha Ha Ha Ha! You are in so much trouble tonight Kimberly Ann!"

"No," Kim smirked as she pulled a set of handcuffs out of her utility belt and twirled them on a finger, "I think you're the one in big trouble if you try to take over the world."

They ran into the library and both laughed, "TO THE POPE POLE!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: There you go campers. Another story knocked out by little old me. (Well I'm not so little and I don't feel old.) If I were Catholic I know I'd be spending quite a few centuries in Purgatory if not sent directly to Hell. As I wrote throughout this minor fantasy this is not a slam against the religion. I believe God has a great sense of humor and is laughing his head off at this. After all, God gives me the inspiration to write these stories and He did create some wacky animals. Just look at the duck-billed platypus and naked mole rat. Now I think I've covered all the bases and can Rest In Peace. (At least until the next story!)


End file.
